Este Jinete No Es Un Príncipe Azul
by Miyuky-San
Summary: Ella es una hermosa modelo que se ha convertido en un maniquí de la industria, pero habrá algo nuevo que atraerá toda su atención y vitalidad perdida...Entren a descubrir más...
1. Fare

**IMPORTANTE:** Naruto no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece al gran Kishimoto-sama, pero este fanfic es de mi total creación.

* * *

><p>Su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión, lo cual estaba comenzando a enfadar al director creativo, pero era algo que ese día no podía evitar; decidieron hacer una pausa de 10 minutos, para que la chica se calme, para poder retocarle el maquillaje y para que el pobre director tuviera un poco más de paciencia.<p>

Hyuuga Hinata, de 20 años era toda una modelo profesional, tanto de alta costura, como comercial, pero ese día era simplemente una muñeca sin alma, no podía evitarlo, ya que aquel hermoso oficio que muchas jóvenes desearían, lo habían convertido en su pesadilla; en su infierno en vida. Escucho unas voces tras la puerta de su vestidor y supo que la regañarían, simplemente cerro sus ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro con todos sus pesares, para así tener la fuerza de enfrentar a su progenitor.

-Hinata.- Llamo el Hyuuga mayor a su hija una vez entro al vestidor sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

-Si padre…hay algo que pueda hacer por usted.- Respondió ella a su llamado, mientras le miraba a través del espejo.

-Claro…quiero que cambies ese rostro y entregues lo que te están pidiendo en la sesión de fotos.

-Padre…debería entender que este día, no me siento con los ánimos necesarios para cumplir con lo que me pide.

El castaño mayor que se encontraba en esa habitación, dejo escapar un suspiro con toda su frustración.

-Hija, yo sé…te entiendo, pero recuerda que fue ella quien empezó este camino contigo.- Se acerco por detrás a Hinata y poso sus manos en los hombros de la peli azul en un intento silencioso por decirle que él le daba fuerzas.- Y ahora yo, quiero continuar esto y saber que tu lo terminarás…que tendrás la fuerza para seguir adelante cuando yo ya no pueda hacerte compañía.

Era el mismo sermón de siempre, Hinata sabía que algún día tendría que enfrentar ese gran mundo sola, pero estaba cansada de que se lo repitieran, así que opto por lo simple y poso una de sus manos en otra de su padre que reposaba en su hombro y mirándolo a través del espejo sonrió.

-Lo siento Padre, me esforzaré este día.- Y le dio una de sus grates y reconfortantes sonrisas.

Una vez "arreglada" esta situación, el Hyuuga mayor salió del vestidor y volvió al estudio donde se llevaba a cabo la sesión de fotos de su hija mayor. Hinata tomo algo de agua antes de volver al estudio, cuando lo hizo, sus maquilladores no tardaron en ir por ella para volver a retocarle el maquillaje como por cuarta vez en esos escasos 10 minutos… el director se le quedo viendo y ella solo sonrió, ante esto todos los ahí presentes supieron que ahora si las cosas irían viento en popa, pues la mirada de la Hyuuga había cambiado y en cuanto el camarógrafo dio el primer clic, las fotos comenzaron a salir espectaculares.

Tras unas 5 horas de trabajo continuo, la sesión de ese día dio su término, la gente comenzó a desarmar el set, el padre de Hinata fue a hablar con el director creativo y la Hyuuga mayor se fue directo a su vestidor a quitarse aquella ostentosa ropa de temporada.

Una vez dentro de su vestidor, cerró la puerta con llave y se fue tras el biomboi dejando caer las prendas sin importarle quedar solo en bragas, ya que el atuendo que lucía no podía ir con un brasier o se vería mal. Tomo unos jeans grises de medio tiroii entubados y una poleraiii roja de tirantes que en medio del pecho tenía una hermosa flor hecha con brillos, luego se dirigió frente a su espejo y con paciencia se quito todo el maquillaje que llevaba, y que ya estaba comenzando a sentir como si le pesara el rostro. Cuando termino con este proceso desarmo su peinado y solo dejo a su largo cabello caer por su espalda, se puso de pie y encendió su celular que marcaba las seis de la tarde.

-Lastima…ya no podre llamarle.- Pensó en voz alta Hinata.

Escucho unos suaves golpes en su puerta y luego la voz de su padre quien le preguntaba si ya estaba lista para partir. Hinata dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio y luego informo a su padre que saldría en unos instantes…se sentó para ponerse su calzado, y aunque deseaba con toda su alma ponerse unas cómodas sandalias, sabía que no podía, pues como modelo que era, no combinaría con su casual pero chic vestuario, así que opto por ponerse los botines negros que tenían un pequeño taco estilo plataforma, lo cual le facilitaría su caminar. Tomo su pequeña cartera Loui Vuitton y abrió la puerta de su vestidor, en cuanto salió y comenzó a caminar por el ya casi desarmado set, un par de personas entraron a su vestidor, otra persona le paso unas hermosas gafas de sol que debió ponerse, cuando llegaba a la salida del set vio la limusina esperándola y al chofer a quien saludo solo con una sonrisa cuando este le abrió la puerta. Dentro del lujoso automóvil ya se encontraba su padre, muy ocupado hablando por teléfono. Las mismas personas que habían entrado a su vestidor momentos antes, ahora se encontraban guardando sus cosas que habían recogido en la cajuela de la limusina, y una vez terminaron con su labor, el chofer puso marcha a su nuevo destino.

-¿Deseas ir a comer a algún lugar en especial?- Pregunto el Hyuuga mayor a su hija una vez hubo terminado de hablar por teléfono. Ella solo negó con la cabeza.- Debes comer algo…después de todo estuvimos prácticamente todo el día en el set y tu estuviste 5 horas sin parar.

-Tranquilo padre, ya llegando al hotel pediré algo de comer, ahora solo deseo llegar allá.

Sin más que agregar a la conversación Hinata seguía mirando por la ventana del vehículo las hermosas calles de Milán, cuando una hermosa melodía de una caja musical la saco de su ensoñación…era su teléfono móvil notificándole que había recibido un mensaje de texto; de inmediato busco el pequeño aparato en su cartera y una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios cuando vio de quien era enviado el mensaje.

_*Onee-sama…eres malvada…me has dicho que hoy me llamarías y ni señales de vida has dado…y además tienes el móvil apagado, así que no sé cuando podrás ver este mensaje, pero te lo envío para informarte que estoy bien y que he ido al cementerio a ver a nuestra madre…le di tus saludos…y estoy deseando que vuelvas pronto._

_Kisses Hanabi ^-^*_

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto Hiashi.

-Hanabi…

-¿Qué te ha escrito?

-Púes…desea que volvamos pronto…se ha molestado porque no le he llamado y ha ido al cementerio…

Ante el último comentario hecho por Hinata, el Hyuuga mayor solo decidió guardar silencio, sabia lo mal que se sentía su hija mayor al no poder visitar a su madre donde se encontraba encerrada. Hinata comenzó a sentir las consecuencias de su arduo trabajo y sus parpados comenzaban a cerrarse sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, mas cuando estaba a punto de caer en un profundo sueño, la limusina se detuvo y minutos después el chofer abrió la puerta donde se encontraba la peli azul; ya habían llegado el hotel, cosa que alegro a los dos Hyuugas presentes, con un simple "Buenas Noches" fue como terminaron para luego dirigirse cada uno a su respectiva habitación.

Hinata se quito sus botines, dejo su bolso a un lado de la enorme cama que tenia y luego se dejo caer sobre esta ultima pudiendo al fin descansar un poco. Un fuerte golpe en su puerta la despertó de pronto, se dio cuenta de que ya había anochecido y aun algo somnolienta se dirigió a ver que había provocado o quien había llamado a su puerta, cuando la abrió no había nadie y al mirar a uno de los costados del pasillo, vio a una pareja, ella reía y el la acorralaba incontables veces en las paredes, para intentar besarla, de seguro en alguno de esos momento fue que golpearon su puerta sin querer. Hinata asomo una sonrisa melancólica en sus labios y volvió adentrarse en su habitación.

-Parecían realmente felices.- Dijo para sí misma la chica de ojos de luna, recordando a la feliz pareja.- Yo también…quiero divertirme así con alguien.

De repente un rugido la saco de sus románticos y melancólicos pensamientos, era su estomago que exigía algo de alimento, con un rubor en sus mejillas se acerco al teléfono para pedir servicio al cuarto, mas cuando tomo el auricular, unas luces que se colaban por su ventana llamaron su atención, dejo el teléfono en su lugar y se acerco a la ventana, apoyo una de sus manos en la manilla y la abrió, para poder ver por el balcón. Frente al hotel habían varios autos, luego mucha gente de su edad comenzó a reunirse y a subirse en los vehículos, reían…estaban emocionados.

-Fiesta!.- Grito un muchacho que se subía a una motocicleta.

Ahora Hinata entendía todo…era Viernes y aquellos jóvenes solo se iban a disfrutar de aquella noche, la peli azul entro nuevamente a su habitación y se disponía a coger el teléfono nuevamente, pero una pregunta se poso en su mente y no quiso abandonarla….¿hace cuanto tiempo que ella no salía?...y la respuesta era aun más deprimente que la pregunta…ella nunca había salido a fiestas…no por lo menos a discotecas ni pubs…ni lugares donde no se requería una etiqueta y un grado de importancia. Miro su celular, eran las diez de la noche…se puso sus botines y tomo su cartera, para luego salir de su habitación… tuvo temor un momento, pero luego una pequeña dosis de adrenalina se le inyecto en el cuerpo al darse cuenta de que su padre podría descubrirla y salió corriendo por las escaleras, rumbo al primer piso. Cundo llego con su respiración agitada se detuvo al notar la poca gente que estaba en el lugar, el ruido de los chicos y los vehículos ya no estaba.

-Dios…-Dijo para si Hinata en un pequeño susurro, poso una de sus manos en su pecho para así intentar calmar su agitado corazón y luego de tomar una gran bocanada de aire comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, estaba nerviosa y ansiosa y cuando vio al portero sintió que quizás no le dejaría salir, pero este solo sonrió y le abrió la puerta.

-Estoy…estoy afuera.- Dijo Hinata cuando su piel sintió la brisa de la noche y se percato que la puerta del hotel se cerraba tras su espalda. Ahora solo quedaba una cosa por hacer…continuar con esta aventura. Comenzó a caminar por la acera…el sonido de sus tacos era opacado por los vehículos y las risas de la gente que iba también a divertirse, no tenia rumbo fijo, y de repente una fuerte música llamo su atención, en frente de la calle donde se encontraba había un local con unas fuertes luces de neón que decían "FARE"iv, luego de mirar a ambos lado de la calle cruzo hasta el llamativo lugar, no pudo ni acercarse a la entrada, pues estaba abarrotada de gente intentando entrar, parecía que algo interesante había esa noche ahí.

-Ahh!...quiero verlo…no puedo creer que haya venido hasta este lugar.- Decía una chica entre la multitud que intentaba ingresar al lugar.

-Y no ha venido solo…- Le secundaba otra muchacha.

Hinata solo las podía ver como empujaban y peleaban con otras chicas y chicos del lugar por intentar entrar, era obvio que ella con lo nada de fuerza que tenia, no podía ponerse a hacer esas cosas sin salir lastimada.

-Tal vez, sea una señal de que no es buena idea hacer esto…y deba irme de vuelta al hotel.- Se decía la peli azul en voz alta.- _Se me está haciendo mala costumbre pensar en voz alta._

Sin siquiera reaccionar, la chica fue empujada por un tipo a la multitud…algo realmente malo, pues la pobre chica no hacía nada más que recibir empujones, manotazos y que le pisaran sus pies. Cuando al fin logro salir de ese mar de gente se sobaba su nariz que estaba roja por tanto golpe y cuando dio un paso se doblo uno de sus tobillos, pues aun tenía los pies adoloridos de tanto pisotón…dejando escapar un suspiro y un leve quejido se aparto de la masa de gente, se sentó en la acera y dejo descansar su adolorido pie.

-No es justo…queremos entrar.

Oía Hinata a algunas personas gritarles a los de seguridad del local.

-Las reglas son claras…es un evento privado.- Decía uno de los guardias.- Solo la gente relacionada con la industria de la moda puede ingresar.

Al igual que en una caricatura a Hinata se le ilumino una ampolleta en la cabeza tras oír las palabras del guardia, ella era modelo, ella podía ingresar. Con felicidad, nervios y entusiasmo se puso de pie y se acerco al guardia más cercano con toda la delicadeza y fineza que puede poseer una modelo, con ese paso seguro, pero elegante que dan en esas largas pasarelas y sin perder el contacto visual con el grandote le dijo.

-Lo siento…me he atrasado…soy una modelo invitada al evento.

El guardia se le quedo viendo con algo de desconfianza, pero Hinata, siempre muy precavida y preparada le mostro una fotografía en su celular de un anuncio que ella hizo, no es que fuera ególatra, pero realmente le gustaba esa fotografía, pues salía muy al natural y con un hermoso vestido, que solo por esa vez, a ella le dejaron elegir. Luego de analizar bien la fotografía, el guardia fue a hablar con su supervisor, quien llego donde Hinata, la examino de pies a cabeza y le dejo pasar, al ser un supervisor de seguridad tenía que estar informado de la gente que ingresaba al lugar y el rostro de Hinata lo vio en alguna otra parte mas allá de ese anuncio.

La chica de los ojos de Luna ingreso al hermoso club nocturno y todo dentro de este le llamo la atención, la tenue, pero colorida luz que había en el lugar, la fuerte música ensordecedora, pero que no te molestaba…los barman y las piruetas que lograban hacer con las botellas y demás…el ambiente….la gente…todo hacia brillar sus ojos como si una niña pequeña estuviera viendo la más hermosa de las muñecas. Reconoció a chicas con las que en algún momento compartió la pasarela, modelos varones también, fotógrafos, los estruendosos managers y algunos estilistas reconocidos. Durante un momento se sintió ajena a todo eso, pero a la vez no podía apartar la vista de todo…giraba sobre sus talones mientras caminaba y se maravillaba con todo, en un momento su espalda fue a chocar contra algo. O mejor dicho contra alguien.

-Ah!...gomenasai.- Dijo la chica volteándose y haciendo una reverencia en forma de disculpa.

-¿Hinata?...-Dijo la voz del extraño, haciendo que la chica se reincorporara.- Hyuuga Hinata…si eres tú.

Los ojos de la chica no ocultaron la sorpresa que tenia de verle en aquel lugar.

-Kiba-kun…-Soltó ella el nombre de su interlocutor y con quien había chocado recientemente.

-Wow…me alegra que no me hayas olvidado….-Dijo el castaño dándole un abrazo.- Pero no puedo creer que este saca.

-Bueno…tenía trabajo acá en Milán…así…

-No me refiero a eso.- Le interrumpió Kiba.- Me refiero a ¿Qué haces en un club nocturno?

-Bueno…-La peli azul no sabía que contestar…no podía ser tan sincera con su compañero de sesiones de fotos comerciales…después de todo, aunque se llevaban muy bien y le encantaba hacer sesiones con el…había desobedecido a su padre.

-Pero que tonto que soy…-Dijo de repente el castaño.- De seguro como tú eres una modelo tan talentosa y llevas en esto más tiempo que yo, era lógico que te invitarían a la celebración de Naruto.

El nombre que acababa de escuchar no le sonaba ni por lo mas mínimo a Hinata, pero al menos ya tenía una idea de por quién era todo ese alboroto.

-Etto…Kiba-kun… ¿podrías decirme….quien es Naruto-san?

-Are…me sorprende esa pregunta Hinata-chan…-Dijo el castaño.- Eres tan inocente….pero bueno, Naruto es un famoso fotógrafo, no solo de modas recientemente hizo un trabajo con una chica que no es modelo, y algunas agencias quedaron tan maravilladas que lo contactaron y hoy se celebra su ingreso a esta industria, ya que si su carrera como fotógrafo de modas tiene éxito, se consideraría un fotógrafo completo.

-Wow…si que es impresionante.- Comento la chica.

-Aja, pero eso no es todo…lo que más impacta es su edad…al igual que tu y yo…este chico tiene 20 años y ya ha conquistado a muchos países con sus fotos artísticas.

Para Hinata un fotógrafo no tenía nada de especial, pero si hacían un evento privado solo para él, es porque en esa industria tendría mucho que entregar. El castaño le termino de contar los detalles a la Hyuuga en una mesa del lugar, también le comento que Shino estaba en ese lugar. Shino, era otra pareja que solía tener Hinata en sus sesiones de foto, pero con el solo se hacían sesiones de alta costura, ya que el chico no mostraba muchas expresiones. Hinata se alegro de saber que había dos personas en ese lugar con quien podría entablar conversación o por lo menos tener compañía. Luego de un rato mas de charla, el castaño se fue a la pista de baile con una estilista que hacía rato le llamaba la atención y Hinata decidió acercarse a la barra por algo de tomar, el ambiente ahí dentro estaba realmente caluroso; encontró un asiento y se sentó, un barman le pregunto qué bebería y ella pidió un "Pantera Rosa"v , mientras esperaba por su vaso de licor, alguien más tomo asiento a su lado.

-Me gusta este alboroto.- Dijo aquella persona, por el tono de voz se trataba de un chico y Hinata se volteo a mirarlo, este chico estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre la barra y le miraba con una hermosa sonrisa.- Hello…

-Hello.- Devolvió ella el saludo algo confundida.

-Eres muy linda…de seguro eres una modelo.- Dijo el chico.

-Arigatou…tu…tu…-Hinata examino un momento al muchacho de cabellos rubios y ojos azules….que aun en esas locas luces se podían apreciar completamente azules.- Tu…también eres… ¿modelo?

El chico cubrió su boca con una de sus manos, ya que una carcajada quería escapar de sus labios, pero solo entrego otra sonrisa y negó con la cabeza, Hinata se ruborizo por su mala adivinación. Cuando el barman llego con lo que pidió Hinata, el chico aprovecho de encargarse una cerveza para él.

-Bueno, querida modelo… ¿me drías tu nombre?

-Hyuuga…Hyuuga Hinata.

-Mmm…un hermosos nombre…tal como su portadora, es un placer compartir un trago contigo.

El chico choco sus vasos e hizo un brindis, se quedaron ahí en la barra conversando por mucho tiempo, el chico la hacia reír y ella le contestaba sus extrañas preguntas respecto a su trabajo. En un momento una chica de cabellos rosados llego hasta ellos y sin vergüenza se dirigió al chico de la cabellera rubia.

-Naruto… ¿has visto a Sasuke-kun?...

-Pensé que estaba contigo.- Contesto él.

-Pues así era, pero tu dijiste que venias por una cerveza y nos dejaste, pensamos que volverías luego, pero cuando me voltee a verte Sasuke-kun se había ido.

-Ese teme…ya sabes cómo es, de seguro anda por ahí lejos de la multitud y sus fans Sakura-chan.

-Pero yo soy más que una de sus fans…ayúdame a buscarlo.- Exigió la peli rosa. Naruto no podía negarse a las peticiones de esa chica, así que solo miro a Hinata y se disculpo, no tuvo tiempo de presentar a la chicas, ya que Sakura se lo llevaba arrastras por entremedio de la multitud. Hinata se sintió algo mal al haber separado a Naruto de sus amigos por tanto tiempo, y luego algo hizo clic en su mente.

-Naruto…el…el era Naruto.

Se dijo para si misma la chica, percatándose de que era por él que se hacia esta celebración y ahora si tenían sentido las preguntas que le había estado haciendo momentos atrás, era realmente es una despistada, aunque tampoco tenía toda la culpa, ya que jamás había oído hablar de este chico, mucho menos le había visto alguna vez en su vida, así que, decidió dejar atrás la pequeña humillación que había tenido y terminar con su "pantera rosa", luego de dejar el vaso vacio, algo en el ambiente y en ella comenzó a cambiar…no sabía si era porque el lugar estaba demasiado caluroso, pero se estaba comenzando a marear y estaba completamente segura de que necesitaba una fresca brisa…aire que despejara su mente, así que, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por el lugar atestado de gente buscando una salida…quizás ir al baño y mojarse el rostro le ayudaría. Como pudo atravesó la pista de baile, llevándose algunos empujones en el trayecto, cuando llego a la puerta, no se dio el tiempo de mirar y simplemente entro de golpe y su cuerpo se fue directo al lavamanos, donde como pudo se afirmo y con la nada de fuerza que le quedaba se comenzó a mojar el rostro, eso realmente le estaba ayudando.

-Eres realmente una chica con personalidad.- Dijo una grave voz a sus espaldas. Hinata se sobresalto al oír dicha voz y cuando se volteo, un chico de cabellos negros como el ébano al igual que sus ojos y una nívea piel se impuso ante ella; el chico estaba recargado en una de las paredes y un cigarrillo se consumía entre sus manos, su cabello alborotado y esa camisa celeste a medio abrochar le daba un aspecto muy varonil, sobre todo, porque la combinación era con un jeans negro…Hinata se sonrojo sin entender porque, quizás aun tenia los efectos del alcohol; el chico sonrió de medio lado y le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo.- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí mirando?.- Dijo él, para luego dejar salir el humo de entre sus labios.

-¿Por...por qué…estas…estas aquí?- Fue lo único que pudo decir Hinata.

-Ja…y además eres divertida…esa pregunta debería hacerla yo…después de todo has sido tú la que ha entrado de sorpresa al baño de hombres… ¿tantas ganas tenias de verme?

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par…era imposible que las palabras de ese chico fueran ciertas, ella estaba sufriendo los miserables efectos del alcohol…ella no estaba en el baño de hombres y ese chico solo debía ser una ilusión óptica…su mente le estaba haciendo unas malas jugarretas. El chico no borraba su sonrisa llena de soberbia, pero se estaba aburriendo de hablar solo, así que se fue directo al grano y apago su cigarrillo en el piso del lugar, se acerco a Hinata con una lentitud que a la peli azul le parecía demasiada y lograba ponerla nerviosa; la chica retrocedió un paso y luego se vio detenida por el lavamanos donde antes había estado refrescándose, el chico llego frente a ella y junto sus rostros, haciendo que ambos se miraran a los ojos.

-¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?... ¿Cómo has logrado colarte en la fiesta?- Eran las preguntas con las que él atacaba a la pobre Hinata.

-Yo…yo no te es-estoy siguiendo.- Dijo apenas la pobre chica, no le gustaba esa cercanía que el muchacho estaba tomando

-Mph…no te creo….- Dijo él mientras tomaba el rostro de Hinata por el mentón con una de sus manos, imposibilitándole el escapar de su fría mirada.

-Onegai…-Susurro la chica, definitivamente ya no era solo el licor el que le estaba afectando, ahora también se estaba comenzando a sentir sofocada por la presencia de ese muchacho y eso causaba que sus palabras quedaran atoradas en su garganta y el tono de su voz fuera casi inaudible.

-No conseguirás mucho rogándome así.- Dijo él.- Pero se nota que deseas que te bese… ¿verdad?...tu pobre "onegai" es todo lo que has podido pronunciar…pero yo se que el resto de la oración era "Onegai Sasuke-kun…bésame"…después de todo…solo eres otra más.

Hinata no cabía en si del asombro, no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de e qué tipo de mundo retorcido vivía ese chico de nombre Sasuke aparentemente, donde ella le estaba pidiendo un beso, que jamás quiso.

-Eres bonita…tienes un punto a tu favor.- Dijo el muchacho, y lentamente se comenzó a acercar a los labios de Hinata; mas el gruñir de una bestia detuvo todo acto por parte de los dos, inclusive pareció que hasta el tiempo se detuvo.- ¿Qué rayos ha sido eso?

-Mi…mi...es…estomago.- Respondió Hinata. Sasuke solo sonrió nuevamente y se separo de la chica, metió sus manos en los pantalones y le dijo:

-Supongo que tu fantasía no se hará realidad…adiós

Luego de esas palabras el muchacho despareció tras la puerta del baño dejando a Hinata confundida, algo molesta y sobre todo hambrienta. No tenía ni ganas ni tiempo de entender lo que había pasado en ese baño, ni mucho menos que tenía en la cabeza ese chico, así que simplemente tomo su bolso y salió del baño, a paso apresurado esquivo a la gente de la pista de baile y luego logro salir del local, tomando una gran bocanada de aire se volteo y miro por última vez ese club nocturno…comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria del lugar y poco a poco lo fue dejando al olvido, al igual como deseaba dejar en el olvido ese momento extraño en el baño. Su estomago no paraba de gruñir, y ya estaba empezando a creer en la existencia de alguna bestia en ese lugar; el rugir de un motor la distrajo por un momento del gruñir de su estomago y cuando volteo en busca del causar del sonido, se percato de que en su andar, se había detenido justo en una estación de servicio…la duda la invadió un momento, sabía que en ese lugar podría comer algo, pero ya había desobedecido bastante a su padre por un día…nuevamente un gruñido la saco de sus pensares, eso era suficiente para ella, tenía que comer algo antes de que la bestia se la comenzara a comer a ella y con el mismo paso firme y decidido con el que fue donde el guardia del local, ahora se dirigía a la entrada de la estación de servicios. Al llegar se percato de que aunque fueran las tres de la madrugada había gente aparte de ella…no mucha, pero había gente.

-Bienvenida… ¿en qué le podemos ayudar?- Dijo una joven tras la caja registradora.

-Etto…yo…yo…desearía comer algo por favor.

-Claro… ¿desea una salchicha o algo dulce?-Pregunto amablemente la joven.

-Una…una salchicha.- Hinata pedía las cosas con algo de temor y vergüenza de que le juzgaran, pero cuando su vista se percato de que nadie estaba pendiente de ella ni de lo que compraba, además de que la chica mostraba una amable sonrisa en su rostro; dejo de dudar y matar su hambre de una vez.- Deseo 2 salchichas por favor…una soda grande y una caja de papas fritas para llevar.

-¿Desea que su bebida sea dietética?

-No…

-Muy bien, en unos momentos le entregaremos todo.

Hinata entre nervios y ansiosa pago su comida chatarra, se sentó en el local, se comió sus dos salchichas satisfaciendo a la bestia que tenía en su estomago, tomo la soda y las papas y decidió que eso se lo comería camino al hotel; así que emprendió marcha hasta ese lugar. Estaba realmente feliz comiendo sus papas fritas y tomándose esa soda que no era dietética ni tampoco un pobre y miserable vaso de agua, luego de andar un rato por las calles, se percato de que no tenía idea de donde estaba parada, giro en su propio eje para verificar si reconocía algún edificio, pero nada le era familiar; era obvio que a las 4 am parada sola en ese lugar no lograría nada, así que decidió caminar en busca de una calle que tuviera nombre y ahí poder orientarse o pedir un taxi.

Cuando estaba por llegar al cruce de la calle, un cuerpo que venía en sentido contrario a ella impacto de golpe contra ella haciendo que sus papas terminaran todas aplastadas en su abdomen, que su soda volara por los aires y que además con la fuerza del impacto ella terminara en el piso con aquel cuerpo extraño y pesado encima.

-Ittai…-Se quejo la peli azul cuando pudo recuperar el habla.

-Wow…lo siento.

La voz pertenecía a un chico y Hinata abrió sus ojos para distinguir a su agresor, estaba realmente sorprendida de que fuera Naruto quien estaba sobre ella.

-Eres tu.- Exclamo el rubio cuando distinguió el rostro de la Hyuuga.- Es realmente loco encontrarte aquí, y en esta situación…- El rubio le ayudo a pararse y luego recogió su teléfono móvil que salió disparado.- Lo siento, estaba hablando por teléfono con un amigo que debía recogerme en este lugar, me hizo correr diciendo que se aburrió de esperarme y que se iba… ¿Tu no has visto algún vehículo?

El rubio se volteo a ver a Hinata y noto que la chica no paraba de mirarse el cuerpo…y ahí se percato de que la chica tenia papas fritas aplastadas en el abdomen y toda su hermosa polera llena de aceite, luego se percato de que el también estaba algo manchado y de que las pocas papas que no habían sido aplastadas, estaban regadas en el piso del lugar.

-Etto….- El rubio deseaba disculparse por su acto.- Gomen… de verdad que he sido muy despistado.

-Está bien…ya había comido…así que no hay problema.

-No, debo compensártelo…acompáñame al hotel donde me hospedo y podrás limpiarte…-Hinata quiso oponerse, pero el rubio ya le había sujetado de una mano y la llevaba consigo, de repente un vehículo se detuvo frente a ellos y Naruto hizo a Hinata subir en el asiento trasero y él se subió en el del copiloto.-Ah...Sasuke, has llegado después que yo y me andas asustando que me dejaras tirado.

-Usuratonkachi, es tu castigo por quedarte hasta tarde festejando…y además me obligas a quedarme contigo…al menos te has traído algo de diversión al hotel…estas aprendiendo.- Dijo Sasuke refiriéndose a Hinata que estaba muda en el asiento de atrás.

-Teme…no digas eso… he chocado con Hinata por andar corriendo y le derrame comida en su polera, así que irá al hotel a limpiarse.

-Como digas…-Fue la irónica respuesta de Sasuke, quien se digno a mirar a la chica por su espejo retrovisor y aunque no podía verle el rostro, ya que ella mantenía la cabeza gacha en su sucia polera, algo se le hacía familiar.- ¿Por qué huele a fritura?

-Ah bueno…es que ensucie a Hinata con sus patatas fritas que estaba comiendo, yo también quede algo embarrado de ellas…así que es lógico que el aroma se sienta fuertemente.- Dijo rápidamente el rubio.- Por cierto Hinata-chan…me sorprende que una modelo como tú, tan hermosa y delgada coma esas cosas.

Hinata se sobresalto un poco cuando escucho su nombre salir de la boca del muchacho y ser descubierta comiendo aquellas cosas saturadas en grasas.

-Una modelo que come grasas…eso sí que es interesante.- Dijo Sasuke.

-Si, bueno…yo...tenía hambre y pues…no…no pensé que fuera malo...comer eso.- Dijo la chica con algo de vergüenza, Naruto le dijo que no se preocupara por dar explicaciones, que ellos no la juzgarían, de hecho lo encontraban admirable e interesante; ella dio un gracias y levanto la vista para sonreírle al rubio, pero quedo en shock cuando sus ojos chocaron con unos negros a través del espejo retrovisor…aquellos ojos son imposible de olvidar…sobre todo cuando el recuerdo esta tan fresco en la mente…el dueño de los ojos de carbón sonrió de medio lado al reconocer a la muchacha, mas no dijo nada y siguió con el camino al hotel.

* * *

><p>i Aquí en Chile es como les llamamos a aquellas cortinas estilo japonesas donde se suelen cambiar de ropa.<p>

ii Quedan justo abajo del ombligo, pero un poco más arriba de la cadera.

iii O remera, acá en Chile se llaman Poleras.

iv En Italiano Significa "HACER"

v Es Ginebra, con Vermoth, un poco de leche condensada y jugo de naranja. No es un trago fuerte, ya que es más dulce, perfecto para Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>Miyuky: <strong>*Resucita de entre los muertos* Estoy viva!...*Se sacude la tierra y se saca las telas de araña* Hello everyone ^-^ he vuelto, aunque claro, quizás no haya muchos que me recuerden ^-^U…pero así es la vida cuando te vas mucho tiempo de está pagina…ahora les hablare del Fic.

Parece NaruHina, pero no lo es, así que no se confundan…ya que la única razón que me hace disfrutar de esta página son las grandes creaciones de las que puedo disfrutar, es decir, los Fics SasuHina ^-^ Acepto opiniones con respecto si ha quedado bien o no…quizás algo aburrido jeje…pero de a poco irá tomando forma y será más interesante…Los reviews son cosa de ustedes…

**Matta ne… Miyuky-San~**


	2. E Mail

**IMPORTANTE: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son total creación de Kishimoto-sama, pero este FanFiction es de absoluta creación mía…**Miyuky~**

* * *

><p>El reloj de la habitación marcaba las cuatro quince de la mañana y Hinata no sabía si estaba nerviosa porque debía volver a su hotel antes de que su padre descubriera que no estaba o porque desde que se sentó en aquel mullido sofá, que habían unos ojos ónix que no le quitaban la mirada ni un segundo. Se encontraba en un hotel diferente al de ella, no estaba en su cómoda y casi sencilla habitación, si no que en el pent house del hotel, ya que, cuando venían en el vehículo en dirección al hotel, Naruto pidió pasar a la habitación del moreno, por tener más comodidades…así es, el pent house era donde se hospedaba Sasuke.<p>

Hinata cubría su cuerpo con una simple manta, como modelo, no fue problema adaptarla a ella y que le quedara una especia de vestido, su aceitosa polera estaba siendo lavada a mano por el rubio, ya que a las cuatro de la madrugada no le lavarían una polera a menos que fuera el presidente. Hinata se rehusó a quitarse sus jeans, ya que estos no terminaron con aceite, pero Naruto insistía en lavárselos igual, ya que la había hecho caer al suelo. En cuanto llegaron a la "habitación" que pertenecía a Sasuke, el morocho abrió su mini bar y saco un agua gasificada completamente helada, le ofreció a Hinata, mas ella solo negó con la cabeza y se fue a sentar en el mullido sofá, él sonrió con soberbia, sabía que ella no le daría la cara aun y se tendió sobre su gran cama a mirar a la peli azul.

El tiempo seguía corriendo y solo el sonido del rubio maldiciendo las manchas y al jabón que le entraba en los ojos era todo lo que se escuchaba en esa habitación y al igual que hace un par de horas a tras, el ambiente para Hinata se estaba volviendo sofocante con la presencia del aquel chico ahí.

-Ha dicho Naruto que eres una modelo.- Rompió de repente en el silencio la voz del Uchiha.

-Si…-Dijo Hinata casi de forma instantánea.

-Entonces…no te habías colado a la fiesta…-El Uchiha no sabía lo equivocado que estaba en ese tema, pero Hinata solo callo ante sus palabras. Sasuke saco un cigarrillo de su mesa de noche y lo encendió, luego de darle un par de caladas su voz volvió a romper el silencio.- Lamento lo de hace un rato en el baño del local…

Hinata sabía perfectamente a que se referirá, pero por alguna extraña razón no quería oír sus explicaciones y mucho menos volver a recordar ese momento.

-No soy de andar en esos lugares, mucha gente a mi alrededor me sofoca y…

-No importa…-Le interrumpió la ojos de luna.- Eso ya ha pasado y …y no me importa…solo quiero volver…a mi casa.

Sasuke respeto el mutismo que la chica volvió a tomar luego de que le dijo eso, el tampoco andaría dando explicaciones si ya no son necesarias, así que solo siguió fumándose su cigarrillo y admirando a la Hyuuga, por otro lado, la chica ya no soportaba la mirada del morocho calvada en su nuca, sentía como si le atravesara el alma, así que se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, después de todo era lo bastante grande como para meter un auto ahí dentro.

-Ne Usuratonkachi…¿Cuánto te falta? Tu amiga esta aburrida…se ha comenzado a pasear como leona enjaulada por la habitación.- Dijo Sasuke, cuando Hinata apenas había dado una simple vuelta, ella le miro con sorpresa y Sasuke solo mostro una sonrisa picara.

-Teme…¿Qué le estás haciendo a Hinata?...más que aburrida debe estar asustada con tu fría presencia ahí.- Le grito Naruto desde el baño.

-Mpf.

Esto le pareció divertido a Hinata, quien se había quedado cerca de la ventana, para que el aire le despejara un poco la mente, estaba simplemente sentada en el marco de una de las ventanas despejando su mente…por un momento cuando Sasuke volvió su vista a ella, quedo maravillado con lo que veía, la chica mantenía los ojos cerrados y el viento mecía su cabello suave y elegantemente…no podía comprender como una simple y barata manta podía vérsele tan bien a una chica.

_-Mpf…una modelo con todas sus letras…-_Pensó para si el Uchiha.

De repente Hinata fue hasta el baño y le pregunto a Naruto si le faltaba mucho, faltaban diez minutos para que dieran las 5 de la madrugada y ella todavía no sabía que tan lejos estaba de su hotel, el rubio le informo a Hinata que aunque la polera estaba limpia, faltaba secarla aun y eso tardaría algo más de tiempo, Hinata se comenzó a asustar, pues ya no tenía ese tiempo, a primera hora de la mañana tenía que tomar un avión con su padre y eso sería dentro de 3 horas. Llevándose por los mismos impulsos que le hicieron comprar toda esa comida, tomo su bolso y se disculpo de Naruto, diciéndole que no tenía más tiempo, que debía pedir un taxi y marcharse ya.

-Tranquila…yo te llevo.- Agrego en un momento Sasuke, cuando la chica ya estaba con su cartera tomando la perilla de la puerta siendo detenida inútilmente por Naruto.

-Ves Hinata-chan…ahora si puedes esperar…Sasuke-teme te dejara en la puerta de tu habitación.

-No hace falta…olvida la polera…ya debo irme, lo siento.- Dijo Hinata saliendo de la habitación, y Sasuke detrás de ella.- No es necesario que se moleste…yo puedo tomar un taxi.

-No es una molestia…dije que te llevaría por voluntad propia, no me siento obligado.- Dijo Sasuke mientras ambos esperaban por el ascensor. Cuando llegaron al lobby muchas chichas que trabajaban de turno nocturno suspiraron al notar la presencia del Uchiha ahí…nadie parecía percatarse de Hinata o al menos eso pensaba ella…el ballet llego con el auto del moreno y le entrego las llaves, no fue caballero, pues no le abrió la puerta a Hinata, tan solo le dio la orden para que se subiera, mientras el daba la vuelta al vehículo y subía por el lado del piloto. Una vez adentro Sasuke, le pregunto a Hinata por el nombre de su hotel.

-Me hospedo en el hotel…Aoii…-Dijo ella.

-Un hotel con nombre japonés.

-Hai…de alguna forma quiero mantener contacto con mis raíces.

El camino hacia el hotel de la Hyuuga era silencioso, en cualquier momento ella se quedaría dormida, pero de repente Sasuke se detuvo en una desolada calle, Hinata se le quedo viendo, el bajo del auto y fue hasta la cajuela de este, pareció buscar algo y luego se volvió a subir en su vehículo, dejando lo que había sacado en las piernas de Hinata.

-Es una chamarra mía…póntela…no querrás llegar en aquella manta a tu hotel…después de todo ya has montado un mini espectáculo en el lobby del hotel donde yo me hospedo.

Hinata enrojeció abruptamente recordando que aun estaba envuelta en esa manta, Sasuke bajo del auto para _"darle privacidad"_ , se deleito con la cálida brisa de Italia en la madrugada y sin querer su memoria le llevo a viajar por sus recuerdos. Hinata se quito su improvisado vestido para luego ponerse la chamarra de quien en ese momento era su chofer y un chico bastante bipolar, era una chamarra con cierre y cuello de tortuga, de un azul fuerte, pero que en los puños y cuello se volvía negro. Una vez estuvo lista golpeo el vidrio avisándole a Sasuke que ya podía volver a ingresar a su auto; el subió y volvieron a emprender marcha al hotel…Sasuke miro de reojo a Hinata…hasta su chamarra se le veía bien…

Eran ya las cinco y veinte minutos de la madrugada cuando ambos polos opuestos llegaron hasta el "Hotel Aoi", Hinata le dijo a Sasuke que esperara para que ella se pusiera otra prenda y así devolverse su chamarra, mas él negó, dijo que podía quedársela, que él ya ni la ocupaba, y luego puso en marcha el auto nuevamente perdiéndose en el camino de la vista de la Hyuuga. Ella se volteo y camino al interior del hotel, el portero de turno le abrió la puerta y la recibió con una sonrisa, nadie más le dirigió la palabra y su camino hasta su habitación se hacía eterno, mientras iba en el ascensor sus ojos y su cuerpo empezaban a pasarle la cuenta del atareado y agitado día que tuvo; entro a su habitación, apenas solo quitándose los botines se metió dentro de la cama rindiéndose inmediatamente a Morfeo.

Sentía que hace solo 5 minutos cerro sus ojos para dormir, cuando ya su padre estaba golpeando su puerta para que se levantara, como ella no se dignaba a abrir la puerta su padre le mando un mensaje a su teléfono, donde le decía que tenía que vestirá de inmediato o perderían el avión. Hinata no podía darse el lujo de perder su vuelo, pues quería llegar a ver a su pequeña hermana y a su madre que no pudo visitar el día anterior, así que rápidamente se dio una ducha, para que le ayudara a despertarse de la trasnochada y le quitara del cuerpo el aroma a cigarrillo que tenia impregnado del local. Se vistió con un vestido hecho de lana hilo, de franjas negras, grises y blancas, manga larga y cuello tortuga, junto a un par de negras y largas botasii y hecho el resto de ropa que se había sacado en el que sería su bolso de equipaje de mano, ya que todas sus otras maletas estaban rumbo al aeropuerto hace tiempo; se puso un poco de base alrededor de los ojos para disimular el sueño y algo de brillo labial, luego se puso sus gafas de sol y salió al lobby donde ya le estaba esperando su padre.

Su presencia se hizo notar en el lobby, nadie parecía reconocerle a como había estado un par de horas antes, su padre le abrazo y le saludo diciéndole que se veía preciosa, ella devolvió el saludo y ambos subieron a la misma limusina del día anterior, una vez adentro Hiashi le paso a Hinata un café latte que había pedido para ella y un muffin de nueces, ella agradeció el gesto y la preocupación y disfruto de su improvisado desayuno camino al aeropuerto.

Sentada cómodamente en la primera clase del avión Hinata esperaba el despegue para poder volver al fin a sus tierras, aunque era un placer podre viajar por el mundo como modelo, ella ya no disfrutaba de eso, de hecho habían muchas cosas de las que había dejado de disfrutar, tantas que ya había perdido la cuenta y a veces su trabajo le parecía una tortura, a pesar de ser poco lo que había desayunado, sentía su estomago realmente pesado, quizás por la falta de sueño, entonces decidió reclinar su asiento, pidió a la aeromoza una manta y una almohada y cuando estuvo bien cómoda decidió dormir, mas no podía, sentía sus parpados realmente pesados como rocas, pero le era imposible conciliar el sueño. Tomo su teléfono móvil y conectándole los auriculares dejo que su música le relajara, la música clásica solo la distrajo, el pop le hacía mover las piernas y el rock…quizás no era adecuado porque también le animaba, guardo su móvil y se puso los auriculares del avión, luego busco alguna película para ver, la única que llamo su atención fue una de nombre _"Meet Joe Black"_iii era realmente interesante la historia del Ángel de la muerte que deseaba conocer la vida de los humanos y terminaba enamorándose; cuando estaba por llegar al clímax de la película, sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente sin poder evitarlo y al fin consolido el sueño que anhelaba.

_-Estimados pasajeros les habla su capitán, les informo a todos ustedes que nos encontramos próximos a nuestro destino, la ciudad de Tokio, Japón…por favor vuelvan sus asientos a la posición original y apaguen todo aparato electrónico que pueda interferir con la torre de control…agradeciendo su preferencia muchas gracias._

La voz del capitán que interrumpía la señal en sus auriculares fue la que le hizo despertar, quitándose un poco la pereza posiciono su asiento como antes y se quito la almohada que ahora le parecía incomoda, mas no quiso deshacerse de la manta.

-Si que has quedado agotada…has dormido todo el viaje.- Dijo la voz de su padre a su lado.

-Eso me pasa por salir.- Dijo Hinata aun con sueño y sin medir sus palabras.

-¿Salir?

-Etto…digo…por…por salir a hacer una sesión tan larga…

El padre de la peli azul no discutió la vaga excusa de su hija, conociéndola no creía que le mintiera. Nuevamente la voz del capitán irrumpió en el avión, pidiendo a los pasajeros que abrocharan sus cinturones.

En la hermosa ciudad de Tokio, ya eran las cinco de la tarde y el otoño estaba en su punto máximo, dando tardes calurosas, pero mañanas y noches frías, Hinata sentía algo de vitalidad al pisar sus tierras, pero no era suficiente alegría como para una sonrisa. Su padre hablaba por teléfono con su pequeña hermana, como ella era modelo y viajaba siempre con su padre, la pequeña Hanabi estaba en un internadoiv. Hiashi intentaba calmar a su eufórica y pequeña hija diciéndole que mañana iría a buscarla para pasar el fin de semana juntos y aunque la pequeña estaba algo decepcionada cuando hablo con su hermana mayor se tranquilizo.

En cuanto Hinata cortó la llamada una voz masculina la llamo a ella.

-Hinata…como siempre mostrando su elegancia.

La oji blanco se volteo buscando al portador de la voz y su felicidad fue inmensa cuando visualizo a su primo Neji de pie tras ella.

-Neji-nii-san

Hinata no pudo evitar correr a su encuentro y abrazarlo, quizás era con él con quien siempre podía ser así…una niña eufórica. El muchacho la recibió contento y luego de los saludos con Hiashi partieron rumbo al auto del castaño. Camino a casa de los Hyuuga, Hinata no despegaba su vista de las afueras del vehículo, aunque vea mil veces su ciudad y a su gente, siempre se maravilla con las calles llenas de gente, las infinidades de luces de neón, las gigantes pantallas promocionando cosas y los avisos igual de gigantes con nombres de bandas famosas; mas mientras más se acercaba a su casa, mas se alejaba de eso. Su padre había comprado un terreno inmenso en la ciudad de Tokio o mejor dicho, casi a las afueras de la ciudad, ahí estaba su inmensa mansión y aunque había más gente a los alrededores, nunca se vea a nadie en las calles, ya que todos se la pasaban dentro de sus grandes mansiones.

-El equipaje de ambos ya está en sus cuartos.- Dijo Neji mientras ingresaban a la casa.

-Te agradezco que te hagas cargo de estas cosa Neji.- Dijo Hiashi

-No es molestia tío, ahora si me disculpan debo retirarme a terminar unos trabajos de mi universidad.

-Onii-san.-Le llamo Hinata antes de que se marchara.- ¿cenaras con nosotros?

-Claro…hace tiempo que deseo comer de tus platillos.

Sin agregar nada más se retiro a su habitación, Hiashi se retiro a su habitación a descansar del largo vuelo y Hinata se fue directo a la cocina para preparar una cena, las criadas quisieron ayudarle, pero ella no se los permitió, deseaba realmente hacer esta cena para su familia y como ya las sirvientas habían ordenado su equipaje tendría más tiempo para cocinar.

-Señorita…arruinara su hermoso vestido.-Le decía una joven sirvienta.

-No importa…ando con delantal.

-Y sus botas…debería ponerse ropa más cómoda.-Agrego nuevamente la chica.

-Tranquila…

La cena estaba lista y Hinata fue en busca de su padre y primo para informarles que fueran a comer, todo paso en tranquila normalidad, su padre y primo hablaron de negocios y de cómo iba la universidad del chico, Hinata intentaba integrarse a la conversación, pero simplemente aquellos temas no eran de su interés, comía de su plato en silencio y al ver a sus familiares se deprimía un poco pues en ningún momento halagaron lo que con tanto esfuerzo había preparado para ellos. Cuando todo hubo terminado ambos se pararon, agradecieron y se fueron, la peli azul con algo de tristeza se dirigió a su habitación y se dejo caer en su cama mirando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-Es realmente triste que no tenga planes siempre que estoy acá.

Se sentó en su cama y se quito las botas que ya le estaba torturando, se acerco al bolso que llevaba como equipaje de mano y saco las ropas de la noche anterior, la chamarra de Sasuke cayó a sus pies al sacar todo de un instante, la tomo en sus manos y se la quedo viendo, no era algo de mucho glamur, así que descarto inmediatamente que el chico fuera modelo, por el grado de confianza que tenia con Naruto, debían de conocerse de antes, y para poder pagar el pent house para él solo, no debía ser un simple amigo.

-Algo tiene…-Dijo Hinata.- A pesar de su arrogancia y egocentrismo…no es un simple chico.

La curiosidad de la Hyuuga era su pero debilidad y en ese momento también una tortura, sabía que estaría toda la tarde pensando en ese chico y su vida, así que decidió darse un relajante baño de burbujas y esencias para distraer la mente y descansar su cuerpo, encendió su equipo de música y dejo que la radio le deleitara con la música que los locutores desearan, luego de casi una hora metida en el agua caliente se decidió a salir, se puso su pijama consistente de unos simples shorts negros y una polera de cuello polo y mangas cortas color blanca sin ningún diseño, se metió bajo los cobertores de su gran cama una vez hubo secado su cabello y prendió su laptop, en seguida reviso su correo electrónico y tenía 3 mensajes del mismo remitente, una sonrisa en su rostro se asomo sin poder evitarlo y abrió el de la fecha más antigua.

_Mí querido Lilium Oriental:_

_¿Cómo has estado? Sé que no podrás responderme este mensaje en cuanto te lo envié, y a pesar de que me avisaste con anticipación, sabes que la paciencia no es mi fuerte…espero que te haya ido bien en tu viaje, aunque aun estoy algo sentido pues no has querido decirme donde te ibas de viaje y yo me encontraba totalmente preocupado por ti…tranquila, no te regañare, solo debes saber que debes recompensarme por esto._

_Yo me encuentro bien dentro de lo normal, pues creo que me resfriare en cualquier momento…debería dejar de andar tan desabrigado, pero si me enfermo…¿vendrás a cuidar de mi?... eso espero…cariño, deseo hablar tanto contigo, pero no me lo permites…tendré que conformarme por ahora solo con estos correos y sufrir en silencio la angustia de que no me respondas inmediatamente por tu viaje…en cuanto llegues por favor respóndeme…_

_Un abrazo y un beso a la distancia…_

_Dust In The Wind._

Hinata respondió inmediatamente ese correo, desde hace ya casi un año que hablaba con un chico por correo electrónico y jamás en la vida se habían visto, así como jamás se han dicho los nombres…se "encontraron" en una página de internet dedicada a historias, ambos en un foro de la pagina hicieron un comentario similar y así fue como cada vez se daban mas cuenta de que a ambos les gustaba la misma lectura e intercambiaron nunca le quiso dar su nombre por motivos de desconfianza, pero después fue porque tenía miedo de que el chico se aprovechara si descubría que ella es una modelo…ninguno de los dos se presiona por conocer la identidad del otro, por ahora.

Así paso la noche de la modelo, entre correos de su "amigo" y correos de su trabajo, hasta que el cambio de horario y el sueño le venció.

En otra parte del mundo se podía apreciar a un fotógrafo intentando capturar la belleza en movimiento, o para ser más específicos se podía apreciar a Naruto fotografiando a un jinete en sus prácticas, saltando sercas, haciendo pequeñas carreras de velocidad y dando vueltas por la pista de entrenamiento, el clic de su cámara sonaba sin detenerse.

-Ah!...Sasuke-teme…hoy andas más veloz de lo normal…las fotografías salen borrosas por tu rapidez.- Reclamaba el rubio al chico montado sobre el caballo.

-Mph…tal vez, deberías resignarte a tu vida de fotógrafo.- Le gritaba este cuando se detenía.

-Teme!...sabes perfectamente que soy muy exitoso en esto y ahora mucho más…deja de ser tan envidioso.

El Uchiha no le respondió nada, solo dio un leve golpe en las costillas a su caballos y este salió corriendo nuevamente, pero ahora en dirección a donde se encontraba Naruto, este sabía que Sasuke le quería asustar, pero no pensaba moverse, simplemente preparo su cámara y cuando la distancia era de un metro, el oji azul saco tantas fotos como pudo y el hermoso caballo de Sasuke salto sobre él como si nada.

-Así no es divertido usuratonkachi…¿Cuándo fue que esto te dejo de asustar?.-Le dijo Sasuke a Naruto una vez hubo pasado con su caballo sobre él.

-Cuando teníamos 16 y tu caballo me rompió una cámara y la muñeca con su pata.

-No culpes al caballo, mejor cúlpate a ti, por tu torpeza.

-Ja…o mejor culpo al jinete que no sabe galopar.

El moreno se bajo de su caballo y lo llevo hasta el establo del lugar, así lo entrego a un encargado, para que le quitara la montura y le diera agua, luego se fue junto a Naruto que estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol viendo las fotografías que había tomado con su muy profesional cámara.

-Hoy si que has estado animado…he tomado a penas 35 fotografías decentes…ni si quiera buenas…solo decentes.- Le dijo Naruto a su amigo, una vez este hubo tomado asiento a su lado.-¿Qué te tiene tan entretenido?...por ahora no hay competencias.

-Siempre hay que entrenar arduamente…mejor ve a sacarle fotografías a Sakura.

-Shh…no digas nada…si se entera que la fotografío sin su permiso se molestara demasiado.- Decía el rubio con cara de pánico.

-Mph, a pesar de que la has fotografiado a escondida, has obtenido buenas fotos…sobre todo, porque son esas fotos las que te llevaron al mundo de la moda ahora.

-Si…aunque no estaba en mi planes…tu y tus bromitas de subir las fotos a internet…

-Deberías agradecérmelo…ahora si serás famoso.

-Teme…yo ya tengo la fama que deseo fotografiando mis paisajes.- Decía algo molesto el rubio.

Sasuke se recostó en el pasto y no dijo nada más, por mucho que discutiera con Naruto e intentara bajarle su auto estima con sus comentarios, ambos sabían que esas eran su forma de decirle que tenía talento.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más nos quedaremos en Milán?.-Pregunto Naruto.- Yo ya he fotografiado su hermosa arquitectura de todas las formas posibles y ya tuve mi súper y loca fiesta de presentación…

-No lo sé…

Sasuke iba agregar algo mas, pero el silencio fue más fuerte que los dos…solo por un par de minutos, ya que, la modelo no declarada de Naruto llego donde ellos.

-Chicos...llevan horas aquí...deberían ir a comer algo…sobre todo tu Sauke-kun, que te la pasas entrenando.- Dijo la peli rosa cuando llego al lado de ellos.

-Tranquila Sakura-chan…en seguida vamos.- Respondió Naruto, más sabia que no tenía la atención de su "amiga", pues la vista de ella no se despegaba del desinteresado Sasuke…se sintió realmente incomodo y deseando la felicidad de su amiga, se retiro del lugar sin que su mejor amigo lo notara, para darles privacidad.

Sakura aprovecho el espacio vacío que dejo el Uzumaki y tomo asiento junto a Sasuke, este mantenía los ojos cerrados e intentaba ocultar su incomodidad, se había percatado de que la presencia de su amigo se había alejado y en s lugar un aroma demasiado dulce para su agrado, había tomado lugar. Sakura, veía al pacifico Uchiha con sus ojos cerrados, con sus brazos tras su cabeza…con su suave respirar que hacia su pecho subir y bajar, por un impulso que ya no podía controlar, la chica se dejo llevar y recargo su cabeza en el pecho del morocho, ante este contacto él abrió sus ojos de manera inmediata.

-Sakura…tengo hambre….iré a comer.

Con esas simples palabras, el moreno se reincorporo y se puso de pie, rompiendo el contacto con la chica de ojos color jade. Ella quiso decirle algo, mas él se alejo del lugar tan pronto se hubo puesto de pie, no miro hacia atrás, ni siquiera le pregunto si iría con él hasta el hotel…nada.

Al llegar a su pent house, se percato de que Naruto ya se le había adelantado y había pedido toneladas de comida y se encontraba tirado en el piso del lugar comiendo y jugando con su cámara.

-Ahh…Naruto… ¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo?

-¿Hacer qué?-Pregunto inocente el rubio.

-Pides comida…para un ejército…pero solamente pides ramen!...invades mi habitación de ramen y te quedas ahí en el suelo jugando con tu cámara sacándole fotos a todo el ramen!-Le dijo exasperado Sasuke.

-Teme…si deseas puedes comer ramen…pero no demasiado…además mis fotografías de ramen son las mejores…hasta hice un blog…y ahí subo todas las fotografías.

Sasuke sentía por un momento que estaba en una especia de broma…no concebía que su amigo le hiciera un blog a ese alimento, por nada del mundo se metería a ese blog o quizás se volvería tan loco como el rubio. Resignado a la fascinación del rubio por esa sopa con fideos tomo el teléfono del lugar y pidió un menú más variado para él. Sentado en la terraza de su lujosa habitación disfrutada de su comida, cuando estaba por terminar su deliciosa comida y así una tarde perfecta, un estrepitoso ruido quebró toda la calma.

-¿Qué te pasa usuratonkachi…porque haces tanto escándalo?-Pegunto Sasuke a su amigo, una vez hubo entrado en la habitación.

-Sasuke-teme…no me vas a creer…

-¿Qué Cosa?... si me dices que perdiste tu cerebro en alguna parte, o que fue reemplazado por un tazón de ramen...te lo creeré…o lo pongas en duda.

-Eso no baka...-Decía con enfado Naruto.- Estaba revisando mi correo… y tengo 7 invitaciones a distintas empresas para fotografiar a modelos…la mayoría dice que desean conocer mi trabajo y darme una bienvenida.

Naruto estaba realmente emocionado por eso…Sasuke deducía que era porque estaría rodeado de chicas hermosas, después de todo, hasta el tiene un lado pervertido. Sasuke le pregunto a si amigo que haría y este le respondió que tenía que tomar una difícil decisión, pues todas sus entrevistas eran en distintos países y no sabía cual estaba más alejado del otro; con la palabra _"país"_ a Sasuke se le encendió una ampolleta de idea en su cabeza y le pregunto a Naruto si había algún trabajo en Japón, el rubio respondió que no y luego curioso le pregunto a Sasuke porque tenía interés en sus tierras natales, mas el chico de los ojos de carbón no le respondió nada, dejo salir una risa que el rubio no supo interpretar y luego vio como su amigo de infancia desaparecía en el baño.

Sasuke tomaba una ducha para quitarse el sudor del esfuerzo al entrenar, de su mente no desaparecía la chica de ojos de luna…teniendo tantas fans estaba cansado de todas las mujeres y ella no le dejo excusarse por como la trato en aquel baño…solo deseaba decirle que las mujeres le acosaban como si fuera una estrella del rock y por las malas tuvo que aprender a tratarlas de aquella forma, se sentía frustrado al no disculparse...al no poder excusarse…seguramente esa chica pensaba que él era un patán y quizás podía serlo, Sakura podía tener una opinión así dél, pero odiaba que la gente juzgara sin conocer, era algo que iba mas allá de su control.

Súbitamente cerro las llaves del agua y salió de su relajante baño, se envolvió en una toalla y aun con el agua escurriéndole por el cuerpo salió a su cuarto desesperado, busco en su armario unos bóxers y unos pantalones negros, luego del mismo armario saco un bolso y comenzó a guardar algunas prendas de ropa, fue a su mesa de noche y saco su billetera, su pasaporte y todo documento importante, guardaba todo rápidamente ante la atenta mirada de Naruto.

-¿Qué haces?-Le pregunto el rubio.

-Me voy...

Naruto no pudo evitar atorarse con su ramen ante las palabras de su amigo.

-¿Pero a donde te vas…y porque te vas sin mi?

-Vuelvo a Japón…si deseas venir empaca ya…yo me llevare solo un par de cosas, después le diré a uno de mis asesores que se encargue de lo demás...también de mi caballo.-Fue la simple respuesta de Sasuke que ya se ponía una polera de cuello polo verde oscura y mangas cortas, unas zapatillas y tomaba su bolso. Cuando abría la puerta para salir, su peli rosa amiga justo venia entrando, se le quedo viendo, mas el no dijo nada y salió del lugar.

-¿Dónde va Sasuke-kun?-Pregunto la recién llegada de la piscina del hotel

-De vuelta a…Japón.- Respondió aun aturdido de por súbita acción de su amigo el rubio.

Sasuke estaba tomando un taxi y aun así con el ruido de la calle pudo oír el grito que pegaba Sakura desde la que fue su habitación.

La hermosa modelo despertaba con pereza en su hermosa y típica mansión lejos de la selva de cemento, miro su despertador y se fijo que marcaba las diez de la mañana, se quería volver loca, pues aun traía la diferencia horaria de Italia y allá son recién las 3 de la madrugada y ella despertando, bueno quizás no debía echarlo toda la culpa a la diferencia horaria, pues ella también se quedo hasta tarde despierta pegada a su correo electrónico.

Al recordar su correo fue directo a su laptop y le mando un simple mensaje a su amigo secreto.

_Dust In The Wind:_

_Tengo sueño y te culpare por eso…me entretengo demasiado contigo y me haces mantenerme despierta hasta altas horas de la noche…malvado._

_Lilium Oriental._

Luego de enviar el correo, bajo en su simple pijama a tomar desayuno, por alguna razón se le hacía agua la boca por probar unas tostadas untadas con mantequilla, al llegar a la cocina se encontró con su padre y su primo, ambos levantados…mas ninguno le reprocho por bajar a tomar desayuno en pijama, de alguna forma esas pequeñas y malas costumbres de Hinata eran sus recompensas por todos sus sacrificios; saludo a los hombres en la mesa y las sirvientas sirvieron el desayuno, te para ella y café para ellos, huevos, jamón, queso y muchas cosas más estaban en la mesa para poder acompañar el pan, mas Hinata mato su capricho y tomando el pan previamente tostado lo unto con mantequilla y lo comió.

-Por eso estas tan delgada…si apenas comes.-Le dijo de la nada su primo, mientras sorbía un poco de su café.

-Te equivocas Neji...-Intervino el padre de Hinata.-Ella se alimenta bien y sanamente…aunque si concuerdo en que está muy delgada…hija está bien que cuides tu figura por tu trabajo, pero también debes cuidar tu salud.

-Si padre.

Hinata deseaba reírse, pues recordaba toda la basura que había comido en su aventura y a la bestia que vivía en su estomago…seguramente la bestia se la estaba comiendo por dentro y eso causaba que estuviera tan delgada, luego recordó algo.

-Padre…¿iras por Hanabi?

-Acabo de llamarle…como perdimos todo el fin de semana en el viaje y ya es domingo, prefirió no venir, tú sabes cómo es de quisquillosa, si va a estar con su familia, debe ser el fin de semana completo o sentirá que no valió la pena.

Hinata se desilusiono un poco ante las palabras de su padre, pero tenia razón, Hanabi es quisquillosa y ya tendría tiempo para estar con ella y compartir. Luego de su desayuno volvió a su habitación, los días Domingos son de tranquilidad en su casa, cada uno tiene tiempo para hacer las cosas que más le gustan y en el caso de Hinata, eso era hacer nada, se dio una ducha y se vistió tan informal como le fuera posible, desenredo su larga cabellera y se fue a su laptop, un mensaje brillaba en su correo.

_Mi Lilium Oriental:_

_Lamento el daño que te he causado, de seguro tu hermoso rostro ha de estar opacado por esas ojeras que tienes…ni Dios podría perdonarme…espero poder compensártelo algún día cuando nos veamos…_

_Dust In The Wind._

A Hinata se le hacia un nudo en el estomago, cada vez que él nombraba el hecho de que debían conocerse, tenia tanto miedo…pues detrás de una pantalla las cosas son siempre hermosas y tenía miedo de desilusionar a aquel chico que ha sido tan bueno con ella…tenia miedo de salir lastimada o de que sus amados salieran lastimados.

Estaba tan aburrida, pues parecía que su amigo secreto ya no le respondería mas corres, así que comenzó a ver paginas de interés en internet, vio blogs de libros…videos divertidos en youtube y en un momento algo le hizo recodar a Naruto, de inmediato puso el nombre del rubio en google e hizo clic en el primer link de respuesta, había una pequeña biografía del chico, se sorprendió al saber que era de su misma nacionalidad, eso hacía posible una amistad y luego vio fotografías del chico en esa misma página, se maravillaba mas y mas con el trabajo del muchachov

De repente su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar, le asusto un poco pues estaba concentrada en las fotografías y también se extraño, pues las únicas personas que le llamaban eran su hermana y su padre.

* * *

><p>i1En Japonés Aoi significa Azul…también es el nombre artístico de uno de los guitarristas de mi banda favorita *o*<p>

ii Imagínense a Hinata con esta ropa… *o* es toda una modelo. ( .com/ui/15/74/26/1316212347_252336826_ )

iii Conoces a Joe Black, protagonizada por Brad Pitt.

iv Tranquilos, Hanabi no está loca…los internados son escuelas donde los alumnos duermen y si desean vuelven a sus casas en fin de semana y celebraciones de fiestas como navidad.

v ( .?o=13 )

* * *

><p><strong>Miyuky-San:<strong> Hola a todos ^-^ he aquí el segundo capítulo, espero haya sido del agrado de todos, pues me han dicho que el Fic es tan prometedor que ya me siento presionada por el fracaso xD. Bueno dejare de dar pena y hablare del Fic.

-Sasuke no es un chico malo y arrogante, aquí reconoce sus errores y pide perdón, no es el típico chico orgullo, es solo Sasuke.

-Si, parece increíble que Hinata se queje por su trabajo, pero así debe ser xD…Muajajaja *risa malvada* deben estar vueltos locos deseando saber quién es el interlocutor de correos de Hinata, si hay gente astuta de seguro ya descifro quien es…háganmelo saber por un review…si no lo saben aun..deberán esperar =P

-Si Hiashi es buen padre *o*

Ahora daré los saludos y agradecimientos personales ^w^

**Bittersweet-Hyuchiha****:** Omedetto!, has sido la primera persona en dejarme un review…así que te doy mis felicitaciones y mi agradecimiento :D espero te haya gustado esta continuación, y bueno ya sabes porque Sasuke piensa que Hinata lo sigue…es famoso *o*

**Tokeijikakeno orenji****:** Si! Yo también me antoje de salchichas cuando lo escribía xD… muchas gracias por tu review, quizás aun no merezco el titulo de increíble, pero gracias *o* me animas a seguir.

**Diminishing quarter****:** ._. Me siento presionada!... espero que este segundo capítulo también haya sido interesante xD.

**Dark Amy-chan****:** Amy-Sama *o* *Hace una reverencia* Me halaga que te hayas pasado a leer mi historia…Domo-riAgatou UwU …

**Annii Gabiiz****:** No, Sasuke no es modelo =/ y lamento que sea fumador xD pero se me hace muy cool que fume xD… siempre quise que fumara jajaja. Viva el SasuHina! OwÓ

No tengo más que agregar, acepto comentarios positivos y negativos…los review con amor también son bien recibidos ;D pero todo depende de ustedes…

**Matta ne…Miyuky~**


	3. Calipso

**NOTA: **El anime y manga Naruto así como sus personajes son total y completa creación de Kishimoto-Sama… y este FanFic es de total creación mía.

**Miyuky~**

* * *

><p>Hinata observaba su móvil y no podía adivinar quien la llamaba, para su mala suerte la pantalla solo mostraba las palabras <em>"numero privado"<em> en ellas, y eso le causaba un cierto nerviosismo, al final se decidió a contestar.

-Moshi Moshi…-Salio de su boca algo tímida.

-Hinata…al fin contestas…¿Cómo estás?.-Pregunto la masculina y eufórica voz tras la llamada.

-¿Quién…quien habla?

-Mmm…eso me entristece, me viste hace poco y ya no me recuerdas…pensé que éramos más cercanos…soy yo…Kiba.

-Ki-Kiba-kun!.- Hinata respondió a su nombre sorprendida de que fuera él quien le llamaba.-¿Cómo has conseguido mi número?

-Si que eres fría…esperaba un mejor saludo.

-Gomen.

-Jajaja…tranquila…tu representante suele hablar mucho con el mío y por ahí logre conseguir tu numero…lo siento si te moleste.- Hablo el Inuzuka.

-No podría molestarme contigo aunque quisiera Kiba-kun…-Le respondió la oji luna dejando asomar en su rostro una sonrisa, después de todo Kiba era un muchacho de buen corazón que no se ha contaminado por el mundo donde trabajan.-¿En qué te puedo ayudar Kiba-kun?

-Bueno…me he enterado que ya no estás en Milán y te informo que yo tampoco…de hecho estoy en el avión viajando…y he pensado en ti…

-Jaja…eso es interesante…¿Por qué has pensado en mí?.-Pregunto Hinata.

-Bueno…iré a Japón…y será divertido verte…quiero que salgas conmigo.

Hinata quedo helada ante las últimas palabras dichas por Kiba, no sabía que responderle y simplemente enmudeció.

-Mi avión llegara a Japón en la madrugada del Lunes, te llamare para ponernos de acuerdo…cuídate.

Después de eso, el castaño corto la llamada y Hinata quedo ahí…con el teléfono aun en su oído, escuchando el sonar del timbre, dejo su teléfono a un lado y abrió su correo electrónico, tenía la confianza suficiente como para contarle a su amigo lo que le acaba de suceder, pero temía por la reacción dél.

_Dust In The Wind_

_Acabo de recibir una llamada telefónica de un amigo…bueno, yo le quiero mucho y agradezco siempre su buena energía y disposición cuando estamos juntos en el trabajo, pero…esta vez me ha llamado con otra disposición y estoy algo…aturdida…quizás estés confundido con lo que te digo, por eso seré más directa… mi amigo me ha enviado a salir…viene de visita y me ha dicho que quiere salir conmigo…_

_Lilium Oriental._

Envió el correo y se dejo caer en su cama mirando el techo, dejando fluir sus pensamientos, mañana empezaría una nueva semana, estaba agradecida de estar en sus tierras, pues no solía tener trabajo ahí, quizás podría ir a dar un paseo al parque…o visitar la biblioteca del centro de la ciudad y buscar algún libro interesante para leer, ya había terminado el ultimo que había pedido, Pero todos los pensamientos se ligaban a la repentina invitación que le había hecho Kiba; como deseaba no ponerse tan nerviosa…era torpe..Como una niña pequeña…se había dejado llevar por la industria del modelaje y había dejado de lado su vida…nunca antes había tenido una cita…lo más cercano a eso, fue una salida con su primo un día antes del cumpleaños de ella, pues él quiso darle un regalo especial que ella misma pudiera elegir…y salir con un familiar no es algo que se pueda considerar romántico.

Su mente traicionera la llevo a recordar la única vez en sus 20 años de vida que se había atrevido a salir a una fiesta sola…donde no necesito protocolo, solo disfrutar…recordó las sensaciones al momento de salir del hotel… la suerte y astucia al momento de ingresar al local…las risas que compartió con el rubio…y el extraño ambiente que se formo entorno a ella y el moreno de ojos ónix.

-Sasuke…

El nombre del muchacho escapo de sus labios sin percatarse, sus impulsos la llevaron a su armario donde busco la chamarra del muchacho…tenia un aroma impregnado…sabia que era dél…cerraba sus ojos e intentaba darle alguna descripción a ese aroma…pino quizás…tabaco escondido…aire fresco….pasto….no era un solo aroma, eran varios, pero si podía decir que eran aromas silvestres y el aroma a tabaco era casi imperceptible…no era desagradable…se fundía con el pino…

Era un chico extraño, del cual solo sabia el nombre, pero le llamaba tanto la atención, con solo su presencia sentía que eran totalmente opuestos, dejo de lado la chamarra del chico y volvió a su computadora donde un mensaje de su amigo haba llegado recientemente.

_Lilium Oriental:_

_Mi hermosa flor, me has descolocado con lo que me cuentas, quizás no tengo porque, pero me invaden unos celos por ese amigo tuyo…desearía ser yo quien tome su lugar y poder pasear junto a ti…que me muestres los lugares que frecuentas y la vida que llevas…no deseo que te sientas mal por lo que te ha dicho…si tu quieres y aprecias mucho a esta persona, no te hará daño salir con él a pasear, no lo consideres una cita, ya que deseo que tu primera cita sea conmigo, tómalo como una divertida salida con un amigo…yo estaré aquí no importa cuál sea el resultado de esa salida.._

_Mis mejores deseos y besos solo para ti…_

_Dust In The Wind._

Hinata se sonrojo al leer la despedida del chico, el siempre la trataba con delicadeza y respeto, siempre le daba un sentimiento nuevo que albergar, en este caso era vergüenza y felicidad, con el mismo respeto y cariño le agradeció y le dijo que seguiría su consejo, saliendo con Kiba, solo como una simple amistad…de broma también le dijo que algún día ella le daría su primera cita a él y le mostraría todo, a cambio de que él hiciese lo mismo por ella más adelante.

* * *

><p>Sasuke bajaba completamente cansado del avión, al fin había llegado a sus tierras, y lo mejor de todo era que había llegado en plena madrugada sin informarle a nadie más que al idiota de su amigo, lo que significaba que no habría fans locas al momento que fuera a buscar su único bolso o fuera a pedir un servicio de taxis.<p>

Encendió su móvil y le mando n mensaje a Naruto diciéndole que ya estaba en tierra firme y que se dirigía a su casa a dormir, así que no se le ocurriera llamarle, cuando termino de amenazar al rubio por si se atrevía a interrumpirle el sueño ya estaba en las afueras del hotel, había gente pidiendo taxis y estos no alcanzaban para todos, se aparto de la multitud y recargo su espalda en un pilar, dejo su bolso en el suelo junto a él y de los bolsillos de su chaqueta saco su vicio…encendió un cigarrillo y cuando le dio la primera calda se vio que una limosina se detenía frente a él, no era posible que alguien supiera de su llegada y hubiese mandado a pedir eso para recogerle…dudoso no hizo ningún movimiento innecesario, solo dejo salir el humo del cigarrillo y cuando iba por la tercera calada un chico castaño se subía a la limusina reclamando de que te tenia sueño y otras cosas, atrás del chico venían dos personas más llevando equipaje…una gran cantidad de equipaje.

_-Mph…algún chico mimado.- _Pensó para si el Uchiha mientras veía a la limusina marcharse, después de todo no era para él.

Cuando hubo terminado de fumar su cigarrillo, apago la colilla y se subió a un taxi, al momento de que el chofer pregunto por su dirección el dudo en poco…y dio la dirección de una tienda, las luces de neón de la ciudad de Tokio inundaban su vista…cuando el taxista confundido le informo que ya estaban en la tienda deseada por el moreno, este pago y se bajo, a las dos de la madrugada de un Lunes no hay mucha gente paseando, pero Shibuya siempre era la excepción a todas las reglas.

Cruzo una de las largas avenidas y comenzó a caminar, esquivaba a la gente y la gente lo esquivaba a él. Por fin llego a un gran edificio, el portero le dio la bienvenida y el Uchiha se dirigió directo al ascensor, marco un piso y mientras sacaba las llaves agradecía por tener ese lugar en el centro, abrió l puerta y todo estaba casi a oscuras, ya que por los grandes ventanales ingresaba las luces de neón, el orden de sus cosas era el mismo que él había dejado, le gustaba.

Se quito la chaqueta, la polera y los pantalones, se metió bajo su cama y se quedo profundamente dormido.

Despertó cerca de las dos de la tarde, esa ya no era hora para desayunar, así que decidió darse una ducha y después prepararía algo para almorzar. Parecía que cada vez que tenía contacto con el agua su mente se iba directamente a esa modelo que le llevo a tomar esa impulsiva decisión.

Salió de la ducha, se vistió y fue a su cocina, no se sorprendió de encontrar completamente vacías las alacenas y algunas cosas descompuestas en su refrigerador, después de todo hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a ese lugar, no tuvo otra opción que ir de compras, aunque el clima de otoño no es completamente frio, de igual manera se puso una chaqueta y salió del lugar.

Ingreso al no tan concurrido supermercado y comenzó a andar por los pasillos…a pesar de que se le antojaban muchas cosas, no era un experto en el arte culinario, así que opto por unos simples espaguetis…los acompañaría con carne y verduras, saco leche y unos jugos de naranja…seguía paseándose por los pasillos sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, hasta que cuando estaba viendo las bebidas energizantes comenzó a escuchar murmullos de chicas a su al redor, su pasiva ida a comprar se estaba transformando en una aventura, tomo las primeras latas de bebida energizante que encontró y partió rumbo a la caja para pagar, no quería estar más ahí.

Como lo supuso habían un par de chicas siguiéndole, no iba a voltear a verlas, seguiría actuando como si no estuvieran ahí, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, había una fila inmensamente larga en todas las cajas…tendría que formarse y esperar…a los pocos minutos de que se formo sentía que había demasiada gente a su alrededor, con algo de temor giro su rostro y en cuanto tuvo contacto visual con las miles de chicas que estaba detrás dél, comenzó el griterío.

Le pedían autógrafos, fotografías, un beso…hasta que les diera hijos, como la paciencia no es su fuerte, dejo el carrito de supermercado ahí y salió del lugar, en cuanto puso un pie fuera del local, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó a correr escapando de las lunáticas que intentaban seguirle, se metía entre callejones y saltaba cercas, esquivaba a la gente que le miraba curioso y aceleraba el ritmo cada vez que doblaba en alguna esquina. Luego de unos 15 intensos minutos de escape, dejo de oír los gritos y los pasos tras dél, poso sus manos en sus rodillas y comenzó a recuperar el aliento, cuando se reincorporo se fijo que estaba en un desconocido barrio, totalmente diferente al ajetreado Shibuya.

-Excelente…debe ser la sexta vez que termino en un lugar desconocido por escapar de esas locas…esto de verdad me está comenzó a cabrear.- Pensaba en voz alta el Uchiha mientras examinaba el lugar, casas de un piso, arboles…y calles completamente solitarias, no conseguiría anda quedándose ahí de pie así que comenzó a caminar en busca de algún nombre o alguna dirección o de alguna persona que le ayudara a orientarse.

Cada vez que pasaba una calle se percataba de que las casas disminuían su cantidad, porque cada vez eran más grandes, ocupaban más terreno y se volvían más lujosas. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, ese lugar le recordaba a la casa de sus padres y no quería volver ahí, al final tomo su teléfono móvil y ocupo el GPS para orientarse, luego pidió un taxi, por alguna extraña razón se sentía observado, pero cada vez que miraba a su alrededor se encontraba con el mismo panorama…calles vacías, arboles meciéndose con el viento y gigantescas mansiones, porque ya no las podía considerar casas, al cabo de unos minutos su taxi llego, se subió en este y se marcho de ese lugar, aun sin poder quitarse la sensación de que le observaban.

* * *

><p>La nueva semana comenzaba para la modelo, el domingo se quedo hablando con su amigo hasta que el sueño la venció, ese Lunes despertaba un poco mejor con el horario, su primo se había marchado a la universidad y su padre estaba en su "oficina" viéndole nuevos trabajos. Ella desayuno y se vistió, mientras peinaba su cabello su padre irrumpió en su habitación y le informo que saldría a la empresa para una reunión, Hinata le dijo que fuera con cuidado y que por favor buscara un trabajo en Japón, no quería viajar aun.<p>

-Hare lo posible.- Fue la única respuesta de Hiashi y luego se marcho de la mansión Hyuuga.

Hinata termino de cepillar su cabello y s fue escaleras abajo, no le dijo anda a nadie y salió de la mansión, paseaba por el lugar y recordó la biblioteca, por suerte andaba con el libro que debía entregar en su bolso y emprendió marcha a la biblioteca, con aquellos pantalones lilas, unos simples zapatos de apenas cinco centímetros de tacón y aquel abrigo que le llegaba a medio muslo beige no llamaba mucho la atención, nada de lo que usaba era ostentoso, perfecto para la época del año y para que no le reconocieran. Llego a la biblioteca, la señorita le reconoció de inmediato, pues siempre iba ahí por libros, se podía decir que tenían una buena relación casi como una amistad. Se saludaron cortésmente y Hinata devolvió el libro.

-Pareciera que cada vez te demoras menos en leer Hinata.- Dijo la mujer.

-No es gran cosa Kurenai-san…los libros que usted me recomienda son siempre interesantes…me da gusto leerlos.

-Niña…tienes una gran pasión por la lectura que sola has despertado…eso es bueno, porque así vas ganando un poco de sabiduría, pero aléjate de los libros viejos, que esos también te envejecen el alma.

Ambas rieron por el comentario de la mujer y luego Hinata se adentro en el gigantesco lugar en busca de algo nuevo, recientemente termino una novela romántica…no andaba de ánimos para leer tragedias…quizás algún libro con humor negro sería interesante, a veces ella misma se sorprendía de tener esos gustos macabros. No había nada que llamara su atención y al final se resigno y volvió junto a Kurenai.

-¿Qué sucede mi niña?...te ves decepcionada…-Le dijo la mujer.

-No nada que llame mi atención.

-Pequeña…eres una mujer joven…no deberías pasártela pegada a los libros, pero si de verdad deseas leer algo te daré un libro.

La mujer le extendió un libro completamente nuevo, donde en su portada aparecía una hermosa mujer y en el centro del libro se escribían las palabras _"Shangai Baby"*_, Kurenai le dijo a la modelo que se lo obsequiaba, que habrían muchas cosas que podría aprender de ese libro. Hinata agradeció el obsequio y se marcho del lugar, guardo el libro en su bolso y emprendió marcha a su casa, estaba ansiosa por comenzar la lectura, ni la contra portada había leído aun.

Al doblar en una esquina a una cuadra de su casa se quedo de pie helada, no sabia si su mente le jugaba una mala pasada o el inhalar mucho el aroma de cierta chamarra ya le estaba afectando. De pie frente a su casa se encontraba el mismísimo dueño de esa chamarra, parecía desorientado y molesto, Hinata no supo qué hacer y de repente opto por lo más lógico, pegarse a la pared de la esquina ocultándose del chico…su corazón latía a full y estaba casi segura que se había ruborizado, pues sentía mucho calor, escuchaba la voz del chico, pero no entendía bien que decía, se asomo un poco y lo veía hablar por teléfono y cada vez que el chico se giraba en su dirección ella se escondía nuevamente tras la pared.

Puso sus manos a la altura de su corazón, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a respirar, inhalando y exhalando…debía tranquilizarse, sintió el ruido de un vehículo pasar a cerca de ahí, al volver a ver se fijo que un taxi se detenía frente a su casa y Sasuke lo abordaba, cuando estuvo dentro del vehículo ella salió de su escondite y vio como se perdía en la distancia.

Entro a su casa aun algo agitada, se fue directo a su habitación y no alcanzo a bajarse la adrenalina, cuando alguien golpeaba a su puerta, era una de las sirvientas informándole que tenía una llamada telefónica de su padre, cuando atendió su padre le dijo que tenía noticias respecto a su trabajo, en ese momento a la Hyuuga le cambio la expresión, en realidad no tenía ninguna expresión fija.

-He podido darte un nuevo empleo aquí en l país como me has pedido…-Hablo la voz del Hyuuga mayor tras el auricular.- Pero no es una simple sesión de fotos…no tengo los detalles, pues aun no confirmo que lo harás…dime… ¿estas dispuesta?

Hinata sabía que al hacer este trabajo nada perdía, tampoco ganaba mucho…era solo otro trabajo y tenía una ventaja de que era en su tierra natal, le dijo a su padre que aceptara el trabajo y luego corto la llamada, no se sentía bien como para quedarse en su casa, así que volvió a salir, pero esta vez su rumbo era diferente. Llego a una gigantesca escuela, las voces de niñas riendo le alivianaron el corazón y la calmaron, tranquilamente llego hasta las oficinas de administración, donde ya era conocida y se sentó frente a la directora.

-Necesito que Hanabi salga hoy conmigo…es por un asunto familiar.

La directora no hizo preguntas, solo llamo a su secretaria y esta fue por la hermana de Hinata. Cuando l castaña llego a la oficina y vio a su hermana su rostro se ilumino y se lanzo a los brazos de la peli azul, se despidieron y más salieron de la escuela de Hanabi.

-Hermana…que bueno que hayas venido hoy por mí…espero que sea por algo bueno.- Le dijo Hanabi cuando ambas estaban fuera del recinto.

-Tranquila hermanita…es solo que te extrañaba…¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomarnos algunos milk shake?*

La pequeña castaña sonrió y eufóricamente se fue con su hermana en busca de alguna tienda donde degustar aquellos postres , llegaron y se sentaron, Hanabi pido un milk shake de chocolate y Hinata uno de vainilla, estaban tranquilamente conversando, la pequeña Hyuuga le preguntaba a su hermana como había estado el viaje y su trabajo, pero la conversación de la hermanas fue interrumpida por el sonido del celular de Hinata.

Cuando contesto se llevo una gran sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Kiba del otro lado, el castaño le informaba que ya estaba en el país y que estaba ansioso de tener su cita con ella, ante la palabra _"cita"_ Hinata no podía evitar sonrojarse y su hermana le miraba curiosa. Kiba le pidió a Hinata que escogiera un día, pero ella no sabía que contestar, ante el mutismo de la morena, Kiba término decidiendo que debían juntarse al día siguiente, le dio una dirección a la morena y le dijo que la esperaría a las diez de la mañana en ese lugar, para luego cortar la llamada.

-¿Qué sucede Hinata-nee-san?

-Yo…yo…creo que…yo…te-tengo una..ci-ta…

Hanabi se puso demasiada contenta ante las palabras de su hermana mayor, la pequeña sabía como era la vida de Hinata y sabía que esta también sería su primera cita, así que se ofreció para ayudarle a elegir un hermoso atuendo y arreglarla de la forma más natural posible. Hinata sonrió aliviada ante las palabras de su hermanita, estaba feliz de tenerla con ella. Al fin terminaron sus milk shake y partieron de vuelta a la gran mansión Hyuuga, cuando Neji vio a su pequeña prima le dio un cariñoso saludo y una mirada de reproche a Hinata.

-No es bueno que andes faltando a clases.- le dijo Neji a su pequeña prima.

-Tranquilo Neji-nii-san… todo es por una buena causa, además mi hermana estuvo fuera y la extrañaba, recuerda que hace poco fue el aniversario de muerte de nuestra madre y ella no estuvo conmigo para ir al cementerio.- Dijo Hanabi.

-Ah querida primita…con todo lo que me dices, es como si me chantajearas emocionalmente.

Los tres Hyuuga ahí presente rieron ante el comentario dicho por el único varón en ese momento, Hanabi se fue a su habitación para cambiarse el uniforme de su escuela y en eso el padre de las chicas llego a casa, la cena estaba siendo servida y cuando Hiashi iba a hablar con su hija mayor sobre los detalles del nuevo trabajo, su hija menor irrumpió en el comedor.

-Hanabi… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Pregunto algo confundido Hiashi.

-Mi Onee-san me trajo….pero es solo por hoy…no te enfades con ella…la extrañaba muchísimo.

Hiashi solo dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación y olvido por completo el tema de Hinata, luego todos disfrutaron de la cena. Al caer la noche y cuando todo estaban en sus habitaciones Hinata tenía un nerviosismo que afectaba a su pobre estomago…sentía muchas nauseas y que en cualquier momento vomitaba a causa del hecho de que mañana tendría una cita…o eso era lo que le habían dicho…intentaba calmarse, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, así que recurrió a lo único que le ayudaría en ese momento, su laptop…o mejor dicho al chico que podía escribirle a través de su laptop.

_My Dear Friend:_

_Creo que en cualquier momento la cena que acabo de comer se escapara por mi esófago y saldrá nuevamente por mi boca, quizás no sea un tema muy atractivo para conversar, pero es que tengo unos terribles nervios que me están destruyendo por dentro…necesito que me reconfortes._

_Lilium Oriental_

En cuanto termino de escribir el mensaje y enviarlo, su hermana entro a su habitación, Hinata sintió como desaparecía un poco el agujero de su estomago, de seguro la bestia que ahí habitaba estaba escondida a causa de ese agujero de nervios.

-Nee-san…todo estará bien.- Dijo Hanabi a su hermana sentándose a los pies de la cama.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?...

-Es obvio que estés nerviosa Hinata…esto es nuevo para ti…y si es solo para ti, porque recuerda que yo ya tuve una cita una vez…y aunque fue desastrosa, contigo no será igual…tu eres diferente a mi...eres agraciada…delicada como una flor…una hermosa mujer.

Hinata sonrió ante lo que su pequeña hermana le decía.

-A pesar de que eres la menor entre nosotras dos…ahora siento que eres tu quien cuida siempre de mi…-Le dijo Hinata a su hermana.

-La verdad es que yo también me he sorprendido de estas palabras tan sabias que han salido de mi boca…jejeje.

Ambas hermanas comenzaron a reír ante lo ultimo dicho por Hanabi y luego de un reconfortante abrazo entre hermanas, la castaña se despidió y volvió a su cuarto. Hinata volvió su vista a su correo y la respuesta de su amigo ya había llegado alegrándola en el alma.

_My Favortie Flower:_

_Tranquila, que no me siento mal de que me hables de la regurgitación de tu cena, jajaja… no se cual pueda ser el motivo de tus nervios, pero te aseguro que nada malo sucederá…yo siempre te estoy apoyando y seré un amigo incondicional para ti, no importa que tan mal estén las cosas a tu alrededor, me gusta pensar que en esos momentos de duda tuyos, imagines que estoy a tu lado sosteniendo tu mano y dándote fuerzas y animo…si me lo permites algún día podre hacerlo en la realidad…_

_Descansa mi hermosa flor, esperare ansioso el próximo correo donde me cuentes si tus nervios han pasado y como han resultado las cosas._

_Dust In The Wind._

Tras leer el correo de su amigo, recordó las palaras escritas en otro correo, la primera cita de Hinata tenía que ser con él, decidió calmarse y ver esta "salida" que tenia con Kiba, solo como algo de amistad, algo turístico, el castaño quería recorrer la ciudad junto a Hinata y ella lo ayudaría con eso, nada mas…

-Sera mejor que evite los lugares que son frecuentados por muchas parejas.- Pensó en voz alta para sí misma Hinata.

La noche paso de largo y la mañana llego para Hinata, tranquilamente se fue a duchar y cuando estaba cepillando su cabello frente al espejo, su hermana entro, prácticamente desapareció dentro del armario de Hinata en busca de algo para que se pusiera en esa cita.

-Hanabi…tranquila…solo es algo entre amigos.- Le decía Hinata su eufórica hermana casi desaparecida dentro de su armario.

-No importa como lo quiera llamar onee-san, yo quiero que te veas hermosa, igual que siempre…Si, encontré el atuendo perfecto.

Hanabi saco del armario un hermoso vestido color Calipso, sin mangas, ni tirantes, en la parte del busto era medianamente ajustada, pues debajo del busto pasaba una cinta del mismo color que en el centro se unía a una rosa también Calipso, después de esta cinta el vestido caía hasta unos 4 dedos sobre las rodillas.

Hinata no recordaba ese vestido, de seguro su padre se lo había mandado a guardar con una sirvienta en alguna ocasión, pero debía admitir que era hermoso y no era provocativo, perfecto para cuando tienes un plan casual. Hinata se vistió y dejo que su hermana terminara de peinarle y maquillarle con suaves tonos de celeste y blanco, un chocolate para los labios y listo, Hinata se vio en el espejo y agradeció a su hermana, le gustaba el suave maquillaje, no como ese maquillaje exagerado de sus sesiones de fotos. Ambas bajaron a tomar desayuno y antes de que Hiashi preguntara cualquier cosa Hanabi le dijo que Hinata le iría a dejar a su escuela y por eso ella la vistió así, quería que su hermana se viera siempre linda.

-Está bien, pero deben irse ya o llegaras tarde a clases Hanabi…y tu Hinata, cuando vuelvas hay que hablar de tu nuevo trabajo.- Dijo Hiashi.

La Hyuuga menor, tomo a su hermana de la mano y ambas salieron de la casa, a cierta distancia Hanabi se despidió de su hermana diciéndole que no se preocupara, que fuera a su destino y que disfrutara de ese día, Hinata sonrió y cuando Hanabi se hubo perdido de su vista ella emprendió su ruta al encuentro con Kiba.

* * *

><p>Sasuke estaba realmente furioso, desde la tarde de ayer que se sentía así de molesto, su almuerzo había sido frustrado por unas locas fans y tuvo que pedir comida a domicilio, cosa que no le gusta mucho, pues no tiene el mismo sabor casero que a él tanto le gusta. Había hablado con Naruto esa mañana y este le informo que también volvía a Japón, que se había encargado de su caballo, dejándolo en un barco que lo transportaría, haciéndolo llegar sano y salvo en 14 horas más.<p>

El morocho sabía que Naruto volvía por petición de Sakura, el bobo no había podido retenerla más con él, así que decidió disfrutar de su último día de libertad, esta vez estaba decidido a salir a la calle y no tener que correr.

Su mañana comenzó con un desayuno en una cafetería bastante VIP donde tomo un mockaccino y comió un sándwich, se quedo ahí un buen rato, hasta que la insistente mirada de una camarera lo comenzó a incomodar, salió del lugar y comenzó a caminar recorriendo las calles, llego a un parque y tomo asiento junto a una banca, encendió un cigarrillo y se recargo pudiendo ver el cielo, sus pensamientos le llevaron a muchos recuerdos. La primera vez que monto un caballo…la primera caída…cuando se hizo amigo de Naruto y como llego Sakura también a su vida…sus padres…sus padres…

-Hace tiempo…que no pensaba en ellos.- Dijo en un susurro al viento Sasuke mientras dejaba salir aquel humo de su boca.

No estaban muertos, de hecho vivían en aquel barrio elegante al cual no podía reconocer como suyo…su padre era dueño de una importante empresa publicitaria y su madre...ella simplemente era la madre perfecta…que pasaba en casa…que le hacía postres…y su hermano mayor…bueno no había mucho que decir dél…le quería, pero a veces simplemente no le aguantaba. Su padre no aprobó de buena manera que él se convirtiera en jinete, pero viendo el hecho de que Itachi se hacía muy bien cargo de la compañía Sasuke tenía mucho tiempo libre, y de un momento a otro llego a tomar el pasatiempo de la cabalgata.

De repente una carcajada demasiado contagios y pasiva llego a sus oídos, no era estruendosa, no le molestaba oírla y el que interrumpiera sus pensamientos de alguna manera le había gradado, aun con su vista en el cielo giro un poco su cabeza y su mano llevo su vicio a sus labios, cuando dio una calada frente a sus negros ojos un vestido Calipso se cruzo, su portadora era quien reía de aquella forma y su acompañante quien l hacia reír…la sorpresa se instalo en los ojos del Uchiha.

* * *

><p>*Ese libro lo leí yo en un verano ocioso xD…realmente me encanto, a pesar de que es largo, me emocione tanto con el libro que lo termine en una semana =P si les gustan las novelas románticas algo trágicas y medio eróticas en el buen sentido de la palabra...Léanlo ;D<p>

*Es helado con leche…sabores a elección

* * *

><p><strong>Miyuky-San:<strong> Konnichiwa ^-^ he aquí el tercer capítulo…lamento la demora, pero cuando escribí que Sasuke tomo sus cosas y se fue del hotel, la verdad eso es algo mío xD hace tres meses tome mis cosas y me fui de mi casa…niños no sigan mi ejemplo xD… pero ya me arregle con mi madre y ahora estoy de vuelta en mi casa, por eso me retrase en escribir ^-^

Emm…no tengo nada más que agregar, solo que entrare a clases el Lunes y quizás me demore más en actualizar…no sufran, prometo que actualizare en un margen de 2 semanas máximo xD. Ahora los saludos personalizados a mis pequeños lectores.

**Tsuki Tsuruga****:** Omedetto!... esta vez tú has sido la primera persona en dejarme un review ^w^. Soy feliz de poder compartir mi "talento"…gracias, no sé qué tan lindo sea Sasuke xD igual se le sale un poco lo ególatra…y bueno Hinata seguirá sufriendo con su bestia interna…en algún momento todos hemos pensado en ella y que hay una dentro de todos xD

**DarkAmychan:** Amy-Sama *-* *Responde el abrazo* recibo tu amor psicológico animadamente :D gracias por seguir mi historia y que mi conti te parezca buena, pronto se irán revelando más cosas =P…yo también te envío cariño psicológico ^-^ y ánimo para tus Fic…sobre todo _"Esclava Sexual" _;D

**Diminishing quarter:** Uff gracias por quitarme un peso de encima con la presión xD y ya sabes que Sasuke es un jinete, así que…disfrútalo :D

**Tokeijikakeno orenji**: Arigatou UwU por tus respetos y deberé ir revelando la identidad del amigo secreto de a poco, pero presta atención a la señales ;D

**Harukauchiha:** Aquí una continuación para que disfrutes…gracias por pasar.

**Bittersweet-Hyuchiha****:** Yeah!...has captado el titulo ;D y nop…Sasuke no es el amigo secreto…o tal vez si xD… tendrás que seguir leyendo…lamento que hoy no seas mi primer review, pero gracias por pasar… ^w^ Hasta a mi me dio miedo el blog dedicado al ramen xD…pero de verdad que existen…jajaja

**Andrea:** Buu…Sasuke no es el amigo…o quizás si xD…para saberlo tendrás que seguir leyendo ^-^ gracias por dejar tu review…me animan y continuar!

**Lady-Darkness-Chan****:** Aquí una continuación que espero hayas disfrutado ^-^

**Annii Gabiiz****: **Si, la verdad es que a veces Sasuke me sale medio bipolar xD, pero a todos nos pasa…lo de la bestia de Hina…jajaja…todos tenemos una cuando nos da hambre, bueno mi bestia despierta cuando me interrumpen el sueño xD…Y Sip, Sasuke es el jinete…continua atenta a mi Fic onegai así sabrás quien es _"Dust In The Wind"._

Bueno, ese ha sido el capítulo tercero…muchos besos y abrazos a la distancia a todos los lectores que se pasan…acepto reviews positivos y negativos, aunque me alegro que hasta ahora sean solo positivos xD jajaja…y un review con amor siempre es bienvenido, todo es cosa de ustedes.

**Matta Ne…Miyuky~**


	4. Fall Down

**NOTA:** los personajes de Naruto y el manga, son total propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Este FanFic es de total creación mía.

**Miyuky~**

* * *

><p>En el mismo momento que Hinata paso frente a los ojos de Sasuke, a la mente del moreno vino una frase, aunque no supo porque. Apago abruptamente el cigarrillo y se puso de pie, dudo unos instantes en lo que debía hacer y cuando se decidió en ir en busca de la chica, ya le había perdido el rastro.<p>

-Unmei No Akai Ito.- Fueron las palabras que escaparon de los labios de Sasuke, una sonrisa de medio lado se le poso en el rostro y emprendió un caminar con un rumbo totalmente distinto al de la modelo.

* * *

><p>El día para Hinata había pasado en un instante, se había reído con Kiba y había disfrutado, la tarde caía y ella ahora estaba disfrutando en un restaurante de lo ultimo del día con su castaño amigo, habían visitado cuanto lugar le había pedido el muchacho, era realmente divertido verle con sus folletos de turista señalándole a Hinata cada lugar para visitar.<p>

-¿Cómo está tu comida Hinata?- Pregunto el Inuzuka.

-Deliciosa…gracias Kiba-kun…

-No es nada…además con el largo andar que hemos tenido ya hacía falta comer algo…me da mucho gusto que compartieras este día conmigo.

Hinata se ruborizo un poco ante las últimas palabras dichas por su amigo, la verdad es que ella también había disfrutado de ese día, y aunque no quería mencionar que era una cita, deseaba en el fondo de su corazón que si un día salía con su persona amada, fuera todo tan divertido como aquel día. Los amigos iban caminando por la ciudad rumbo a la casa de la chica, cuando el móvil de Kiba interrumpió su relato de una de sus aventuras en Milán; cuando corto la llamada se veía bastante molesto.

-¿Sucede algo malo Kiba-kun?.- Pregunto Hinata.

-Es solo que…debo volver rápido al hotel, mi estúpido agente quiere hablar conmigo…¿estarás bien si te dejo solo hasta aquí?.

-Tranquilo…mi casa no está lejos…mejor ve antes de que tengas problemas…

-No me importaría tener problemas, si de esa forma puedo estar más tiempo contigo.- le dijo Kiba.

-Yo…-Hinata estaba sorprendida y ruborizada.- He…he tenido…u-un gran día…gracias…

Kiba solo sonrió y se marcho del lugar, Hinata siguió su camino hasta casa, pero realmente no deseaba llegar, sabía que su padre al igual que el agente de Kiba, le daría los detalles de su nuevo trabajo y volvería toda esa monotonía…su primo se la pasaba en la universidad estudiando…su hermana en aquel internado que no le dejaba verla cada noche…y su padre…era una compañía muy fría para su gusto.

La peli azul dejo escapar un suspiro de sus labio y se fue a sentar en el pasto de un parque cercano, se quito sus zapatos de tacón y dejo que el frio césped regocijara sus pies, la sensación le dejo salir una sonrisa de los labios, miro a su alrededor y se percato de que estaba sola en ese lugar, se recostó en el césped y vio como el cielo se teñía de azul y las estrellas comenzaban a brillar, era algo hermoso, pero para ella no era un espectáculo que adorara ver sola…

-Siempre sola…

Su voz rompió el silencio que le acompañaba en ese parque y antes de que sus recuerdos le traicionaran, se puso de pie y se fue rumbo a su casa.

En cuanto llego, las sirvientas le preguntaron si deseaba comer algo, pero ella solo negó, antes de poder dirigirse a su habitación otra sirvienta le informo que su padre desea hablar con ella, dejando escapar un suspiro de sus labios se dirigió al despacho de Hiashi.

-Oto-san…aquí estoy.- Dijo Hinata entrando al lugar.

-Que bueno que vuelves hija, veo que tu paseo se alargo más de la cuenta, pero no importa.- Hiashi le indico a su hija que tomara asiento frente a su escritorio.- Tengo los detalles de tu nuevo trabajo…es bastante interesante…

Hinata sabía que ese sería el tema de conversación con su padre, siempre era lo mismo el hecho que le dijera que era interesante, no cambiaba en nada las cosas.

-¿De que trata?-Pregunto la peli azul, para salir luego de eso.

-Bueno…no es una sesión de fotos…y tampoco un desfile.-Dijo el Hyuuga mayor.- Tendrás que hacer un comercial de televisión…y tendrás una pareja con quien trabajar.

Hinata debía ser honesta, este trabajo si había llamado su atención, por las simples razones de que era la primer vez que hacia un comercial de televisión y porque tendría que trabajar con alguien más…no tenía ningún deseo de trabajar con otra mujer, pues siempre estaban las divas altaneras que le molestaban, en cambio los modelos, solían ser amables con ella.

Su padre le conto que aun no se había elegido a su pareja, pero que dentro de 3 días mas ambos deberían ir a la oficina central de la empresa que contrato los servicios de Hinata, la chica agradeció a su padre porque el trabajo era en Japón y luego se despido para poder dirigirse a su habitación. Antes de hacer cualquier cosa en su habitación, se fue directo a su laptop y le mando un e-mail a su amigo contándole de su nuevo trabajo, no le dio muchos detalles, solo que tenía un trabajo "en casa" y que tendría una pareja de trabajo.

La chica de ojos luna, se puso su pijama y guardo su vestido en el armario; nuevamente frente a ella estaba la chamarra de Sasuke, la dejaba en su armario a la vista solo de ella…sabia que las sirvientas jamás tocarían algo de ahí. Tuvo una extraña mezcla de sentimientos y una invasión de recuerdos que le llevaron a una cosa…deseaba volver a ver a ese chico y con ese pensamiento se vio nuevamente abrazada a esa chamarra, hundiendo su rostro para disfrutar del aroma aun impregnado en la prenda.

-No sería mala idea…-Esas palabras salieron de los labios de Hinata, una vez hubo dejado de embriagarse con el aroma de la chamarra y cuando se giro a ver su cama… estaba decidida.- Dormiré con ella.

Se puso la chamarra de Sasuke sobre su pijama, pero se la puso al revés, es decir con el cierre en la espalda, así podría disfrutar más de esa fragancia. Se acostó y cerro sus ojos, dejo que el aroma le invadiera la mente y sus recuerdos la llevaron al día y el momento en el que conoció al chico, su imaginación se metió en sus recuerdos y comenzó a jugar con la mente de la Hyuuga, haciéndole pensar como estaría ahora, si se hubieses conocido de ora forma…si en el pent house no hubiese huido a cada instante de su mirada y su presencia…como serian las cosas ahora si en ese baño Sasuke la hubiese besado.

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente ante el ultimo pensamiento y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa, sentía su corazón levemente más acelerado, intento calmarse y volvió a cerrar sus ojos para volver a dormir, pero su traidora imaginación no borraba el beso de su mente, y el adicto aroma de esa chamarra no lo hacía más fácil.

* * *

><p>Sasuke estaba en el balcón de su departamento, ya era pasado media noche, pero no podía evitar sonreír al recordar a Hinata y el hecho de haberla visto aquel día, quizás ya había fumado más de la cuenta, pero esa chica le obligaba a estar echando humo a cada instante. Se puso a recordar la vez que fumo por primera vez, había oído a una chica quejarse de que su novio le besaba con aquel aliento lleno de tabaco y que cuando le abrazaba el aroma a tabaco también la sofocaba, la chica no sabía si estaba de novia con un chico o un cigarrillo. Fue por eso que comenzó fumar, quería alejar a sus fan girl, y termino por descubrirle el placer al maldito vicio y para peor, el aroma a tabaco se quedaba impregnado en sus manos, poco en su ropa y nada en su aliento, pues siempre andaba con mentas, jamás fumaba sin una menta en su boca.<p>

-Kami-sama…me dará un ataque si sigo fumando, pero ya me acabe mi cajetilla.-Se quejaba Sasuke al ver su vacía cajetilla de cigarros y aun con Hinata en la mente.

No saldría a comprar más, ya debía descansar y mañana tendría algo mas con que relajarse, ya que su agente se había encargado de recoger a su caballo y llevarlo a su lugar de entrenamiento. Se fue directo a su cama y Morfeo se lo llevo a su mundo de sueños.

No podía recordar que había soñado, no tenía ni siquiera una imagen borrosa de su sueño, pero estaba perfectamente seguro de una cosa, no había sido para nada desagradable, cada vez que intentaba recordar que soñó, tenía unas extrañas sensaciones, se sentía ansioso y a la vez frustrado, una sonrisa estúpida se formaba en sus labios y las ganas de golpear algo le invadían, pero no estaba molesto, al final se fue a duchar y cuando estuvo bien aseado se alisto para marcharse a su entrenamiento.

A las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio, un campo de 15 hectáreas* se extendía como propiedad de la familia Uchiha, aunque le pertenecía a la familia, Sasuke l pagaba a su padre cada vez que ganaba una competencia una cierta cantidad de dinero y ahora era dueño de unas 8 hectáreas.

Los ónix ojos del Uchiha menor, se fundían con el verde del lugar, no perdió tiempo en el paisaje y se fue a los establos donde estaban sus 23 caballos, la gente del servicio le saludo formalmente y él solo seguía su paso hasta donde estaba el que ha sido su caballo favorito y fiel; frente a él un pura sangre se imponía a su vista, de un hermoso color mostaza, una larga cabellera le caía por el cuello de un color un poco más oscuro y en su frente una espiral de cabellos oscuros se formaba.

-Que bueno que llegaras sano y salvo de Milán Kai.*- Dijo Sasuke a su caballo cercándosele para acariciarle el lomo.

Aquel caballo había sido un regalo de su madre cuando el tenia 14 años, con Kai gano su primera competencia y también fue el primer caballo y único que ha logrado botarlo de la montura, al principio no tuvieron una buena relación, pero el tiempo es buen ayudante.

Sasuke cada vez que estaba con ese caballo, era diferente…no era serio, no era frio…y antes de darse cuenta, las ansias ya se habían apoderado dél y ahora se encontraba abriendo el corral de Kai, sin esperar a que el caballo saliera, se subió a este sin montura, se afirmo de los cabellos y Kai, salió del establo con su amo a galope de pelo*. Kai sabía a dónde dirigirse en ese enorme lugar y Sasuke confiaba en su caballo.

Luego de unas 3 oras de galope amistoso con Kai, Sasuke le hizo detenerse y se bajo del animal, camino un poco para desentumecer sus piernas, giro su vista a su caballo y se percato que estaba cansado.

-Lo siento amigo…olvido que ya no eres aquel potro salvaje de antes.

Su interesante conversación con Kai, fue interrumpida por el sonido de su móvil, aquel estruendoso ring toné era inconfundible para él, Naruto le llamaba y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no le dijera que estaba de vuelta en Japón. Al momento de contestar la estruendosa voz de Naruto no le dejo ni decir "Hola".

-Teme….debes hacer algo importante, estoy con Sakura en el aeropuerto de China…teníamos que hacer una escala en este lugar, pero me han llamado para un trabajo importante y ahora debo tomar un vuelo rumbo a Brasil, así que tu misión es ir por Sakura al aeropuerto allá en Tokio, está abordando el avión, llegara dentro de 6 horas… después te llamare…Bye.

Esas fueron las rápidas y exactas palabras que escucho Sasuke del otro lado de su teléfono, no podía tener un día de paz sin que el idiota de su amigo irrumpiera estruendosamente, tenía hasta sus dudas respecto ese trabajo, de seguro era otro plan para que él estuviera más tiempo con su peli rosa amiga. Resignado a que debía ir por ella al aeropuerto, se volvió a montar en Kai y volvió rumbo a los establos.

* * *

><p>Hinata madrugaba en su gran mansión, hoy tenia aquella importante reunión para obtener los detalles de su trabajo, no estaba de muchos ánimos, la noche anterior su padre llamo a su estilista quien le eligió la ropa y el maquillaje especifico para ese día, su único consuelo era su laptop, cada vez que algo le frustraba su amigo le daba ánimos y le decía aquellas hermosas palabras que hacían vibrar su corazón.<p>

Un vez estuvo lista, salió de su habitación rumbo al encuentro con su padre, para luego ambos dirigirse a las oficinas de su nuevo lugar de trabajo. Cuando llegó una extraña sensación se apodero del pecho de Hinata, no podía decir si era algo bueno o malo, pero para quitarse esa sensación sabia que debía entrar al edificio. La reunión no le llamo mucho la atención, se mantuvo en silencio escuchando a su padre negociar con el contratista y cuando sellaron el trato con la mano, el contratista llamo la atención de Hinata.

-Muy bien, es momento de que conozcas a tu pareja de trabajo.- Dijo el hombre, luego levanto el auricular de un extraño teléfono y ordeno a una persona desconocida que entrara a la habitación.

Hinata estaba realmente asombrada en cuanto vio a la persona que se quedaba de pie frente a ella y parecía que esta persona estaba asombrada también.

-Hinata-san…con él harás el comercial que nuestra empresa necesita.- Dijo el contratista.- Su nombre es Inuzuka Kiba, espero puedan llevarse bien durante estos días.

* * *

><p>Aquellos últimos días, habían sido un dolor de cabeza para Sasuke, y todo comenzaba por el simple hecho de que fue por Sakura al aeropuerto, su peli rosa amiga se había abalanzado sobre él como si no lo hubiera visto en décadas, se colgó de su cuello y por un momento el Uchiha pensó que se pondría a llorar y eso era algo con lo que él no sabía lidiar. Luego de eso tuvo que llevarla en taxi hasta su casa y ella no le dejo irse, pues como todo un "caballero", como ella lo definía, tuvo que ayudarle con sus maletas y no solo a bajarlas del vehículo, sino que también entrar a la casa de la familia Haruno con las maletas a cuestas, tener que llevarlas a la habitación de la chica y ahí las cosas se ponían algo turbias.<p>

Sakura insistía en el coqueteo con Sasuke, y él siempre considerado, como Naruto se lo había pedido, debía cortar sus esperanzas con cuidado, en cuanto entro a la femenina habitación de Sakura, salió rápidamente sin darle tiempo a la chica de acorralarlo en ese pequeño lugar, bajo las escaleras y se disponía a marcharse, cuando el destino cruel volvía a jugar con él. En cuanto abrió la puerta de salida, la madre de la peli rosa se encontraba del otro lado de esta, y como toda madre inteligente, retuvo al moreno en la casa, le invito a cenar, hacía comentarios cursis e incómodos respecto a lo bien que se veía con Sakura, etc.; y cuando al fin pudo irse de esa casa otro dilema volvía a él.

Nadie sabía que Sasuke tenía un departamento, era su refugio, y ahora que Sakura estaba de vuelta en la ciudad, se veía en la obligación de volver a la casa de sus padres en aquel rico barrio, pues era completamente seguro que la chica de ojos jade iría a darle una visita sorpresa y sus padres o mejor dicho su madre, se molestaría de saber que él está en la ciudad, pero no en su casa, así que llevo toda su persona a su hogar.

La primera mañana después de volver con sus padres, Fugaku le invadió con preguntas, de si había hecho algo productivo en Milán y su hermano solo se jacto de la buena productividad que había tenido la empresa esa semana sin Sasuke, luego ambos se fueron a trabajar y el Uchiha menor se quedo en casa con su madre y los empleados, salía a entrenar de vez en cuando para huir de los acosos hasta de sus sirvientas, pero no estaba cómodo, entre su padre, su hermano y su madre, no podía ser él mismo, debía ir a la oficina de vez en cuando a revisar "sus cosas" pues seguía siendo dueño de una pequeña parte de la empresa y eso le quitaba su valioso tiempo.

Una tarde Sasuke no aguanto más, estaba con Kai dando un paseo y se percato de que esa simple mañana había fumado más de lo normal, volvió a dejar a su caballo y se fue al centro de la ciudad a despejarse, estaba decidió a que ese día no llegaría a su casa, no importaba si después debía enfrentarse su padre o a la aflicción de su madre.

Hinata iba por su primera semana de trabajo con Kiba y el comercial simplemente no quería resultar de forma perfecta, estaba cansada, no podía entender como 30 segundos de comercial demoraban tanto. No tenía que hacer nada difícil, la empresa estaba promocionando un perfume perfecto para ambos sexos y ella solo debía estar recostada en una cama, era Kiba quien se llevaba todo el trabajo. Luego de que esa semana de trabajo terminar la Hyuuga se fue más que exhausta a su casa, quería dormir, quería quitarse toda esa frustración de la mente…quería estar con su ciber amigo.

_Dust In The Wind:_

_Lo siento, cada vez aparezco menos por estos lados…pero ni te imaginas lo difícil que ha resultado mi trabajo este último tiempo…solo puedo agradecer que llego a la comodidad de mi hogar cada noche y no a un frio y desolado hotel…me gustaría verte…aparte de ti, el único consuelo que me queda es mi pequeña hermana, pasaremos este fin de semana juntas, o por lo menos eso espero, ya que en cualquier momento me llama la compañía para seguir con mi trabajo….sálvame!_

_Lilium Oriental_

Luego de ese e-mail, la Hyuuga se sintió algo extraña, sabía lo que había escrito, sabía que tendría un hermosa respuesta y que quizás una propuesta donde tendría que verse cara a cara con su amigo especial, pero de a poco los nervios de conocerlo desaparecían y un poco de ansias era lo que le invadía. Era otro Viernes en la noche y el recuerdo de Milán invadió su mente…una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios….deseaba volver a salir.

La Hyuuga se paseaba fuera de una puerta, mordía la uña de su dedo pulgar en señal de duda de lo que estaba pensando, pero de repente la puerta por la cual se paseaba se abrió estrepitosamente asustándola.

-Querida prima….tus pasos me están desesperando…¿hay algo que necesites?.- Le dijo Neji quien era el dueño de esa habitación.

-Etto…yo…no…bueno si…es que…¿estas muy ocupado?

-Eso depende…¡necesitas algo muy urgente?.

-Bueno yo…yo…yo…quiero salir.- Dijo Hinata rápidamente a su primo mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Salir?...eso es extraño en ti…-Neji miro dentro de su habitación, estaba leyendo un libro, nada importante.- Estaría bueno que ya conocieras el mundo nocturno y si es conmigo…es mejor todavía…vamos a hablar con tu padre.

Neji, usando de su buen vocabulario, convenció al padre de Hinata de salir con él y algunos amigos y amigas del universitario a un pequeño club nocturno, en cuento Hiashi acepto poco convencido, Hinata se fue a su habitación rápidamente para ponerse ropa cómoda y que no llamara mucho la atención, mientras tanto Neji llamo a sus amigos para saber donde andaban, sabía que no eran de quedarse quietos los fin de semana.

-Estoy lista.- Dijo la oji luna una vez su primo corto la llamada.

-Me alegro…tengo un par de amigos que están en un club en el centro de la ciudad, vámonos.

Ambos Hyugga's subieron al vehículo del castaño y emprendieron rumbo al club, cuando llegaron, Neji le pidió a Hinata que le tomara del brazo y no le soltara, pues el mar de gente del lugar podría llevársela, Hinata acepto y cuando iban caminando hacia la entrada, la ensordecedora música electrónica encendió algo en Hinata que le emociono, quería entrar rápidamente, una vez adentro las estrambóticas luces le molestaron un poco, pero no tardo en acostumbrarse a ellas, vio como unas personas sentadas en un sector alzaban la mano en dirección a ella y Neji respondía al saludo.

-Hey Neji…que bueno que llamaras y que vinieras.- Dijo un chico en aquella mesa.- Y veo que vienes muy bien acompañado..

-Tranquilo Shikamaru…es mi prima…así que no piensen erróneamente.

Hinata se presento con el muchacho, se sorprendió increíblemente al saber que el chico tenía su misma edad, y este le explico que le adelantaron un par de años en la escuela y por eso había terminado en la universidad al mismo tiempo que Neji. Luego la peli azul se presento con otro chico, algo mas…extrovertido…tenia unas grandes cejas que Hinata sentía que en cualquier momento le hablarían… tenia la misma edad que su primo y parece llevarse bien con el también, Neji no hablaba mucho de su universidad, pero se alegraba de que tenia amigos y que salía con ellos también.

A la mesa llegaron dos chicas, una rubia de ojos verdes y una castaña de ojos miel, amabas se presentaron a Hinata, la Rubia se llama Ino Yamanaka y es novia de Shikamaru, se conocieron en la preparatoria y a pesar de que él fue adelantado, ambos siguen con la relación, la otra chica se llama Tenten…estaba segura de que alguna vez había oído ese nombre en la boca de su primo, pero no dijo nada.

-Eres muy hermosa Hinata…es extraño no haberte visto antes.- Dijo Tenten a la chica entre gritos por la música.

-Arigatou…es solo que…

-Hinata se la pasa viajando, por eso no es común verla.- Dijo Neji, intentado ocultar el hecho de que su prima es modelo para no ocasionar escándalos.

-No dejo de pensar que ya te he visto en aluna otra parte.- Dijo Ino a Hinata mirándola.

Hinata quería evitar el tema de donde quizás Ino le pudo haber visto antes, y para su suerte una pegajosa canción comenzó a sonar por el lugar, Hinata le pidió a su primo ir a bailar, pero él no es de esos chicos, así que Lee se ofreció a ir con ella. Todo estaba bien, Hinata se divertía bailando con aquel chico y su primo parecía divertirse también, la música comenzó a apoderarse del cuerpo de la Hyuuga y antes de darse cuenta, había terminado tropezando con la demás gente y cayendo sobre algo cálido.

* * *

><p>*Son algo así como cuadras de calles, pero más grandes, así que multipliquen esas cuadras por dos y luego por quince xD y ahí tienen una idea.<p>

*Nombre del baterista con la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo *-*

*Cuando galopas sin la montura.

* * *

><p><strong>Miyuky: <strong>T-T Gomenasai…tarde tres semanas en actualizar…no tengo perdón…y aunque quizás las excusas agraven la falta, les contaré que no solo entre a estudiar, sino que también, estoy trabajando después de mis clases…y la verdad es que como ha sido mi primera semana debía adaptarme con los horarios…se que este capítulo ha quedado más corto que los demás, pero quería subirlo luego…ahora mi comentario respecto al Fic.

Sasuke, maldito cabrón dueño de 23 caballos xD

Fin del comentario, ahora mis saludos personalizados a todos los que me dejaron un Review ^w^

**Andrea:** Hello ^-^ eres la primera persona en dejarme un review…estas realmente emocionada por el Fic jaja, espero que está continuación te mantenga fiel :3

**Luna07:** Tranquila, Sakura es solo una amiga de Sasuke y la verdad, me has dejado impresionada con tu deducción del amigo secreto…

**Ketty:** Gracias por dejar un review…espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo.

Bittersweet-Hyuchiha: Si, ahora tardare más…pero cada vez que puedo avanzo con la historia, ya que si la dejo mucho tiempo, hasta yo pierdo el hilo xD.

**Annii GabiiZ: **Gracias por tus saludos llenos de amor -w- Bueno, el destino pronto será también protagonista de mi Fic…así que mantente atenta…y Sasuke tiene que pagar el precio de su fama jajaja.

**Tsuki Tsuruga****: **¿Te ha gustado el capitulo?, ¿Te aburrirás de la bestia de Hinata?, ¿Sasuke dejara su fama para poder comer tranquilo y en paz?, ¿Cómo estás?...jajaja creo que eso de hacer muchas preguntas es contagioso…y nop, no me canso de leerlas, aunque no puedo responderlas, ya que es el Fic quien se encargara de eso jaja…cuídate ^-^

**Tokeijikakeno orenji****: **Bueno Hinata no investigo de Sasuke, porque el recuerdo que tiene dél es algo…inexplicable para ella…además no se le ocurrió xD jajaja… si es Hinata de quien hablamos…

**_L.K:_**.Me asustaste cuando me dijiste mala xD… y bueno dile a tu amiga que gracias por leer de mi Fic espero lo disfrute. Hagamos un machitún para que tu compu agarre mi fic y no sufras más xD…muchas gracias por tu review y me alegra que disfrutes de mi Fic, lo que más me gusta es que lo puedes comentar con tu amiga y sacar locas conclusiones xD… debe ser divertido…tranquila Kiba-kun no sufrirá…y bueno generalmente actualizo los fin de semana. Tuve que poner asi tu nombre, porque la página no agarraba el nombre completo :/

**Lady-Darkness-Chan****: **Lamento la demora u.ù

**Dark Amy-Chan****:** Sabes, creo que siempre estoy esperando que me dejes un lindo review ^-^U …me gustan tanto tus Fic's que de verdad me halaga que disfrutes del mío, según yo, debes tener un standart muy alto de Fic's, pues los tuyos son muy originales y…geniales…por eso quizás no haya muchos Fics que disfrutes =P … en fin, lamento el haberte tuteado…y ANIMO!...

**Kikuta-Madaren****: **._. Wow ¿Quién te ha recomendado mi Fic? Me gustaría agradecerle ^-^ me disculpo por lo de las notas de pie, pero mi Word no se coordina con la pagina Fanfiction xD así que a veces debo revisar el Cap. dos veces en Word y dos veces en la pagina y bueno…me aburro xD o me canso, si se caen los aviones, yo también me caigo con estos errores xD… gracias por tu review y espero sigas mi historia animadamente.

Como siempre, acepto bueno y malos review…algo más con amor es cosa de ustedes…

Matta ne…**Miyuky~**


	5. Entender

**Importante: **La serie de animación japonesa y el Manga Naruto, son total propiedad de Kishimoto-sama, al igual que sus personajes. El FanFiction que leerán a continuación, es total creación mía.

Miyuky~

* * *

><p>Hinata, no podía dejar de reír, aun se encontraba sobre aquello cálido en lo que había caído, disculpándose a tropezones se intento poner de pie y sus ojos se toparon con su colchón humano.<p>

-Se te hace mala costumbre arremeter contra mi tan de repente.- Dijo la voz del extraño, una vez ambos se hubieron visto.

-Tu…-Hinata no cabía en sí de la sorpresa, había oído que el mundo es un pañuelo, pero esto era ridículo.- Sasuke…

El nombre del muchacho, salió de sus labios sin siquiera pensarlo, a medida que ambos se ponían de pie Hinata se dejaba envolver por el aroma del chico, no le sorprendía poder sentirlo incluso en ese lugar lleno de distinto aromas. Estaba consciente de que Lee le hablaba y le preguntaba por su estado, pero ella no estaba muy interesada en contestarle, Sasuke le tenía tomada de las manos, Hinata solo podía pensar en lo cálidas y varoniles que eran, deseaba que las manos del chico no dejaran de tocarle nunca. Por otro lado, el moreno sentía que las manos de Hinata se quebrarían en cualquier momento entre las suyas…de dedos finos y largos, de piel suave y fría…parecía estar tocando las manos de una fina muñeca…una sonrisa asomo en los labios de ambos.

Aquel táctil momento se vio interrumpido, pues Neji había visto a su prima caer y fue en su ayuda, Hinata fue separada de Sasuke y tuvo que responder a la preguntas de su primo, cuando el castaño corroboro que Hinata estaba bien la llevo de vuelta a la mesa, Hinata volteo su cabeza en busca del Uchiha, pero solo había un mar de gente que volvía animosamente a bailar.

La modelo tomo asiento alrededor de la mesa con su primo y sus amigos, de inmediato Ino se abalanzo sobre ella y la tapizo en preguntas respecto a Sasuke, era obvio para todos que Ino, si sabía quién era ese morocho.

-Onegai Hinata-san….tienes que decirme como conociste a Sasuke-kun…y presentármelo.- Rogaba Ino.

-Hey…que no se te olvide que estas con tu novio aquí.- Dijo algo molesto Shikamaru.

-Amor tranquilo…es Uchiha Sasuke….todo con él vale la pena.- Dijo a modo de broma Ino.- Ahora Hinata…por favor respóndeme.

-Etto…Yo…-Hinata miro de reojo a su primo, que también parecía curioso por lo que ella diría respecto al Uchiha.- Yo…yo no le conozco…ahora…bueno…am-ambos tuvimos este accidente y…y…nada más…

Ino se desilusiono un poco ante las palabras de Hinata, pero había alguien en esa mesa, que no parecía convencido de esas palabras.

En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, Hinata se alejo del lugar y se fue en busca de Sasuke, algo extraño pasaba en ella, pero quería verlo, quería corroborar que había sido él con quien había caído y no otro engaño de su mente, entre el mar de gente, logro llegar a una simple terraza perteneciente al local, donde la gente podía conversar sin el ensordecedor ruido de la música, aunque la verdad no había nadie en ese lugar, todos se encontraban bailando, se asomo por el balcón intentando buscar a Sasuke por algún lado, pero nada consiguió, cuando se giro para mirar por otro lado, una mirada le atravesó el pecho.

Sasuke estaba sentado en una mesa completamente solo, entre sus dedos un cigarro se consumía solo y sus ojos repasaban una y otra vez el cuerpo de la chica que había llegado hasta ese lugar repentinamente, una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios y era lo único que Hinata podía distinguir en esa oscuridad, Sasuke no borraba de su mente las situaciones con las que solía encontrarse con Hinata…todo era repentino, esa chica para él había llegado a su vida repentinamente….siempre llegaba a él de forma repentina, cuando menos lo esperaba.

Hinata camino de forma lenta y precavida hasta donde Sasuke, cuando logro distinguir que era él, tomo asiento frente a la silla del muchacho que él mismo le había ofrecido con un simple gesto de sus manos. El silencio era permanente entre los dos, Hinata no sabía que decir, primero que todo, ni si quiera sabia porque había ido hasta ahí y Sasuke…bueno a él no le interesaba decir mucho.

-Te…-Hinata fue la que rompió el silencio.- Te-tengo…tengo tu…aún tengo tu chamarra.

Sasuke solo apago lo poco y nada que le quedaba de cigarrillo y se acerco a ella, hasta quedar frente a frente.

-Aún no es tiempo de que me la devuelvas.

Esas fueron las simples palabras del Uchiha que confundieron a Hinata.

-No es demasiado tarde para que una niña como tú ande fuera de casa.-Le dijo

Sasuke a Hinata.

-¿Por qué ese comentario?-Respondió con otra pregunta Hinata.

-No lo sé...tal vez…simplemente había que decir algo…

Sasuke miro fijamente a la Hyuuga a los ojos, no había acortado la distancia entre ambos y ella podía sentir sus alientos mezclarse y el adictivo aroma del muchacho le estaba comenzando a hacer efecto.

El aroma del muchacho era lo único que prevalecía en las memorias de Hinata, luego de eso, todo lo demás se volvía borroso en su memoria estaba una lejana carcajada que parecía ser de ella…unos suspiros que se mezclaban y un intenso calor en sus manos…una sensación de tacto irreconocible para ella. Para cuando volvió a estar en sus cinco sentidos, ya no se encontraba en el club nocturno…sino en su cómoda cama.

Giro en ella y observo su teléfono móvil, que marcaba las una y veinte minutos de la tarde, se impresiono, aunque pensando que era fin de semana, se merecía descansar hasta tarde, se puso de pie y sus pantuflas* de perrito y salió de su habitación, a esa hora de la tarde había mucho ruido en su casa por el almuerzo que se preparaba, pero este día era una excepción, pues no había ni ruido ni mucho menos algún aroma a comida.

Cuando llego a la cocina no encontró a nadie, en el living tampoco y no había rastros de vida en el jardín, fue al despacho de su padre, pero no le encontró, luego a la habitación dél, pero tampoco estaba ahí y ya se estaba comenzando a preocupar, lo único que le quedaba por revisar era la habitación de su primo y fue rápidamente para allá, entro sin golpear y para su suerte encontró al castaño sentado en su escritorio haciendo algunos informes para la universidad.

-Que bueno que ya despertaras.- Fueron las palabras de Neji.

-¿Dónde está mi padre?

-Ha ido por Hanabi…recuerda que ella solo desea pasar el fin de semana contigo.

-Gracias.- Dijo Hinata ante la información que le dio Neji y se dispuso a marcharse del lugar.

-¿Es todo lo que dirás?- Dijo de repente su primo mientras ella emprendía su marcha.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Considerando todo lo que sucedió anoche…deberías decir algo más.

Hinata no entendía nada de lo que Neji le decía, pero la simple palabra _"anoche"_ le había asustado lo suficiente como para que sus ojos se abrieran enormemente y su corazón galopara en su pecho.

-A…Aun estoy…al-algo…adormilada…-Dijo Hinata.

-Es eso…o es que no recuerdas nada.- Dijo asertivamente Neji dejando sus informes de lado y poniendo toda su vista en ella.

Hinata entro a la habitación de su primo y tomo asiento a los pies de su cama, el castaño se giro en su silla y miro a su prima.

-Efectivamente, me doy cuenta de que no recuerdas nada…pero...si te cuento todo con lujo de detalle, tú también tendrás que librarme de algunas dudas que tengo.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y su primo comenzó con su relato.

-Después de tu incidente en la pista de baile, te mantuve cerca mío, a pesar de las insistencias de Ino, por tu relación social con el muchacho, yo te creí cuando dijiste que no sabias nada dél, se que pasas ocupada y fuera del mundo real con tu mente, pero tus acciones me dan a entender otra cosa….

…de un momento a otro desapareciste de mi lado, pero no me quise preocupar, pues pensé que andabas en el baño, mas te tardaste y fui en tu búsqueda a ese lugar, un montón de chicas entraban y salían y yo me sentía estúpido parado ahí afuera, hasta Tenten fue y se ofreció a entrar para buscarte, mas cuando salió me dijo que ahí adentro no había nadie. Preocupado salí un momento del local, pensado que podías estar afuera tomando aire y nuevamente no te encontré, me pasee por muchos lugares hasta que le pregunte a uno de los guardias si había algún sector especial por ahí, este me respondió de aquella terraza y fui de inmediato para allá…

…Hinata -En cuanto Neji dijo su nombre ella se sobresalto, pues estaba demasiado serio.- Te conozco de toda la vida…pero jamás…creí verte en aquella situación…-Ahora Hinata se preocupaba mas y mas.

…cuando abrí la puerta de la terraza, la oscuridad fue un impedimento en un principio, pero había un ruido singular que llamo mi atención…

**FLASH BACK**

Neji llego a las terrazas y unos suspiros o más bien dicho gemidos llegaron directo a sus oídos, estaba algo nervioso, pues sentía que había interrumpido a una pareja, pero necesitaba saber si su prima se encontraba ahí.

-Hinata… ¿estas aquí?

Nadie contesto y aquellos gemidos seguían perturbándolo un poco, el castaño dio un par de pasos analizando el lugar sin interrumpir a la pareja, mas las luces de un auto fueron suficientes para que él distinguiera a su prima contra una pared con un muchacho.

Neji, no sabía si era furia, molestia o simplemente indignación lo que sentía, pero es que jamás se creyó ver a Hinata en esa situación, pasmado por la impresión de aquella erótica imagen, reacciono de un momento a otro y fue directo donde se encontraban los morenos, tomo a Sasuke por el hombro y lo aparto abruptamente de Hinata interrumpiendo su casi sesión de sexo. Cuando Hinata se encontró de frente a los blancos y furiosos ojos de su primo, no reacciono a nada, al igual que un muñeco sin corazón ni alma se dejo arrastras por él de la mano hasta que ambos estuvieron fueras del lugar.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

...He estado recibiendo llamadas toda la mañana de parte de los muchachos y Tenten, pues al igual que tu…desaparecí de su lado sin decir nada y ahora las únicas explicaciones que puedo dar, es que tú no te sentías bien y por eso nos fuimos rápidamente…podrías tu ahora explicarme si mi excusa es cierta y aquello que presencie simplemente fue por un mal estado tuyo…o es que acaso estabas en tus cinco sentidos…

Hinata tenía sus ojos abiertos como dos esferas gigantes, no cabía en sí de la impresión…es que jamás pensó que terminaría casi revolcándose con el Uchiha…

* * *

><p>Sasuke, por otro lado no había tenido muy buena suerte esa mañana, pues había tenido que madrugar e ir a una reunión a la compañía de su padre, pero claro no había nada ese día que le pudiera poner de mal humor, aun tenía la sensación en sus manos de la primera vez que toco las piernas de la Hyuuga, todo era perfecto en ese momento para matar las ganas y quitarse a esa mujer del pensamiento, pero nada en esta vida es como uno desea…<p>

Siendo sinceros, Sasuke a penas si puso atención a la reunión de la compañía, su mente divagaba en muchas cosas, lo bueno es que después de la reunión con su padre y los malditos accionistas, tuvo una reunión con su representante en las competencias y este le había dado unas excelentes noticias, dentro de casi un mes se vendría un competencia, en la que él ya estaba inscrito, así que ahora, solo le quedaba entrenar y deseaba que su hilo rojo volviera a cruzarse con el de la Hyuuga en algún momento.

Sasuke ahora s encontraba camino a sus campos de entrenamiento, mas cuando bajo del vehículo, algo llamo su atención, y es que había mucho ruido en ese lugar, bueno de por si sus caballos eran ruidosos, pero había otro ruido mas… algo mas estruendoso. Camino por los establos y todo aprecia normal, mas cuando llego a la pista de obstáculos, uno de sus caballos era montado por un desconocido…casi.

-Vamos Sakura-chan…estas fotos están preciosas, pero debes ponerle más sentimiento.

-Ya lo sé Naruto.-Gritaba la peli rosa.- Pero es verdaderamente difícil posar montando caballos.

-¿Se puede saber que diablos están haciendo?- Dijo la fría voz de Sasuke por las espaldas de Naruto, dándole un susto que debió ser escrito en un libro titulado _"El gran susto de Naruto, por la escalofriante voz de Sasuke"_

-Teme!...casi me sacas el corazón del pecho…no me asustes así.- Dijo el rubio quitando su vista de Sakura y volteándose a su mejor amigo.

-Mpf…responde mi pregunta usuratonkachi.

-Sasuke-kun…mira…puedo ser una gran jinete como tu…y creo que les agrado a tus animales.- Gritaba la peli rosa intentando llegar donde los muchachos en una rara cabalgata.

Sasuke tomo las riendas de su caballo y calmo al intranquilo animal.

-Sakura, por favor…bájate de Tsuki* …

-¿Estas molesto?.-Pregunto ella con un intento de puchero en su voz y acciones.

-No es de mi agrado que se hayan puesto a jugar con mis caballos sin mi consentimiento, sobre todo tu Sakura, que no sabes cuál es la rienda o la montura, si algo te hubiese pasado seria todo responsabilidad mía…

-Hey teme…deja ya de regañar a Sakura-chan…fue idea mía que montara tus caballos, quería fotografiarla, además tú no te encontrabas aquí…y deberías alegrarte de que he vuelto de mi viaje.-Le reclamo Naruto.

-No lo sé… ¿debería alegrarme?

Aquel comentario fue suficiente para Naruto que se lanzo en contra del Uchiha, para propinarle un buen puñetazo, ambos cayeron al suelo y rodaron un buen rato, Sakura solo gritaba, pues no podía bajarse de Tsuki y luego de un momento a otro, tanto el Uchiha como el Uzumaki, dejaron su "pelea" para comenzar a reírse y terminar aun en el piso.

-Sabes que nunca podrás darme un puñetazo usuratonkachi.- Dijo Sasuke a Naruto.

-Sabes que podría darte mil puñetazos si quisiera, pero perderías a tus fans si te desfiguro el rostro.

Los súper amigos se pusieron de pie y Naruto fue en busca de su damisela en peligro, ayudándole a bajar del caballo.

-Son realmente malvados, de verdad pensé que se molerían a golpes.- Dijo Sakura una vez estuvo en suelo firme.

-Gomen Sakura-chan…sabes que yo nunca haría algo que pudiese herirte de alguna forma.- Dijo el rubio.

-Kami-sama…eres realmente cursi.- Le dijo Sasuke.

Los tres se sentaron en los barandales de las cercas del campo de entrenamiento y Naruto tuvo el placer de mostrarle a Sasuke las fotografías recién tomadas a Sakura, luego se pusieron a conversar del trabajo del rubio en Brasil y el hecho de que ya estuviera de vuelta.

-Me podría acostumbrar a trabar en esto de la moda.- Dijo Naruto.- Vi tantas mujeres hermosas como granos de arena en la playa… pero el calor era insoportable, así que preferí venirme de inmediato en cuanto termine con el trabajo allá… aquí en Japón también tenemos mujeres hermosas.

Sasuke, solo bufo ante su comentario, pero no podía negarlo, pues había una mujer nipona que hace tiempo lo tenía hipnotizado. Después de que Naruto contó sus aventuras en Latinoamérica, el moreno les contó de su nueva competencia que se avecinaba y Sakura se ofreció voluntariamente a ayudarle en sus entrenamientos, se levantaría temprano con él y le prepararía cosas nutritivas, los ojos del rubio fueron suficientes para Sasuke y así aceptara la encantadora oferta de Sakura.

* * *

><p>El día casi llegaba a su fin para la hermosa modelo, pero para ella ese día había sido más que eterno, después del relato de Neji, simplemente no sabía que contestarle, no podía decirle que estaba en sus cinco sentidos, pero tampoco podía decirle que estaba ebria, pues ni una sola gota del alcohol había ingresado por su boca. Todo era realmente confuso y ante su eterno mutismo, Neji prefirió dejarla ir.<p>

Hinata no había deseado levantarse ese largo y tedioso día, sabía que Hanabi se había molestado por eso, pero ni el infinito amor de su pequeña hermana podía calmarla en ese momento y darle las explicaciones que ella no podía encontrar, sus finos dedos tocaron sus labios y sintió el labio inferior algo seco, se vio en un espejo y se percato de que este tenía una grieta en la piel, que no había sido producto del frió. Como un golpe de corriente a la memoria de la Hyuuga vino la noche en el club, fue un momentáneo instante, pero veía en sus memorias perfectamente al Uchiha mordiéndole suavemente aquel labio, mientras ella agitada aferraba sus manos a los hombros del chico.

En cuanto aquella simple imagen vino a su mente, abrió sus ojos de golpe y su estomago comenzó a revolverse cual batidora fuera, tomo grandes bocanadas de aire y se calmo a sí misma, no podía negar que algo había sucedido, pero si podía convencerse a sí misma de que no era ella misma la que actuó, quizás debería consultar a un psicólogo.

Aunque no tenía tiempo ni deseos de ver a un loquero, sabia quien podía calmarle y fue así como se dirigió hacia su computadora portátil, dispuesta a enviarle un e-mail a su querido Dust In The Wind; el problema es que no sabía comenzar aquella historia.

_Dear D:_

_Quizás te extrañes, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien y sé que tú tras esta pantalla no me juzgaras y si lo haces…bueno no me entero, así que no importa mucho. La verdad estoy algo nerviosa escribiéndote, este día se me ha hecho eterno, por la simple razón de que he recibido mi primer beso..Y quizás algo más… no quiero molestarte con esto, pero debía contárselo a alguien, y tú eres lo más cercano que tengo a un amigo._

_No deseo pedirte consejos, mas estoy tan confusa, pues aunque este "beso" haya sido mi primero, no me siento feliz…o quizás esto que siento no es algo que haya experimentado anteriormente._

_Cuídate mucho y espero tengas un tiempo para responderme…lo que sea…_

_Lilium Oriental_

Luego de escribir el e-mail y de enviarlo se volvió a acurrucar en su cama, pero había algo extraño en su cama…o en ella…un aroma peculiar que no recordaba fuese parte de su PH, era el aroma del Uchiha…¿Cómo podía dormir así?... no solo su día había sido eterno, sino que ahora su noche y quizás su pequeño y triste fin de semana también.

Como lo había predicho, el fin de semana de la Hyuuga no había sido muy optimo, aunque pudo disfrutar un par de horas en paz con Hanabi, mas ahora otra semana comenzaba y con ello la continuación del comercial de aquel tedioso perfume, Kiba ya no era consuelo suficiente para soportar aquello, pero nada podía hacer, siempre era lo mismo, siempre Hyuuga Hinata no hacía nada por controlar su vida. A las 3 horas de gravar a penas 12 correctos segundo del comercial, hicieron una pausa para el almuerzo, Hinata se sentó junto a Kiba y la gente alrededor de ellos iba y venía, arreglándolos, preguntándoles que deseaban comer, recordándoles las cosas que debían hacer en el comercial, etc., para Hinata todo aquello era como una solo escena de su vida que pasaba en cámara lenta.

Escucho la voz del castaño trayéndola de vuelta al mundo real, donde le decía que el almuerzo de hoy estaba delicioso, ella solo asentía con una sonrisa, pues la verdad ni se había percatado de que ya tenía su plato servido.

-Dios…siempre me da mucha hambre cuando trabajo con esta empresa.- Dijo de repente Kiba.

-Etto…¿no es tu primera vez aquí?.-Pregunto curiosa Hinata.

-Claro que no…prácticamente ya soy parte de ellos, aunque no me guste, pero nada puedo hacer, la paga es buena y a veces me divierto con mis compañeros de trabajo, como tu.- Dijo el Inuzuka.- Aunque claro, los dueños son unos lobos disfrazados de ovejas y por eso el comercial es tan exigente, pues los dueños ven siempre el trabajo terminado, y si no es perfecto…a grabar de nuevo se ha dicho.

Hinata estaba sorprendía por las palabras de su amigo, pero eso le ayudaba a que no volvería a trabajar para esa empresa, cualquiera fuese el nombre de esta.

-NET..-Kiba-kun…¿conoces a los dueños?.- Pregunto Hinata más de vuelta en el mundo real.

-Pues..Solo a uno de ellos, se que son tres, pero es cosa de familia…digamos que con el dueño que yo hablo es el más…humano de los tres.

Por un momento Hinata sintió curiosidad respecto a estos dueños, pero después de lo que había pasado con el Uchiha, no tenía muchas ganas de seguir conociendo gente, solo Kami sabe que haría ahora con estas nuevas personas. Su descanso de almuerzo termino y volvieron con la grabación, haciendo que Hinata fuera absorta nuevamente por ese mundo.

El día termino, con otros 7 segundos de grabación bien hechos, Hinata no deseo ni cambiarse de ropa, simplemente se quiso marchar pronto a su casa.

Iba con su padre bajando el ascensor, él hablaba y hablaba por teléfono con alguien y Hinata solo podía oír balbuceos, estaba recargada en la pared del ascensor cuando de un momento a otro, ya se encontraban en el primer piso. Ambos salieron y cuando iban rumbo a la puerta principal el portero ya la tenía abierta, entonces la morena se percato de que alguien venia entrando en ese momento.

Una piel nívea y unos ojos ónix se cruzaron directamente con los de ellas, una sonrisa torcida le causo mil escalofríos a la Hyuuga y la trajo de vuelta al mundo de una forma no muy agradable… una larga cabellera negra sujeta en una coleta mas unos ojeras bajo aquellos ojos fueron las únicas diferencias que Hinata vio, aquella persona era una versión mayor de Sasuke.

En cuanto ambos cruzaron sus caminos en aquel lobby, ambos giraron sus rostros, no rompieron el contacto visual, hasta que él entro al ascensor y las puertas de este se cerraron.

En la limusina, Hinata tenía algo bien claro en su mente, tanto como el agua… ese chico es una versión mayor de Sasuke, lo que significa que ella está trabajando para las empresas Uchiha.

* * *

><p>*Aquí las pantuflas son un calzado cómodo con el que andas cuando andas en pijama -w-<p>

*Para los que no sabes, significa luna en japonés :D

* * *

><p><strong>Miyuky: <strong>Buda…no tengo perdón ._. El tiempo voló para mí estos días…pero les traeré capítulos más interesantes para ganarme su perdón xD. Ahora daré mis saludos correspondientes y después mi palabrería inútil xD

**Tsuki Tsuruga****:** Primero…muchas felicidades de mí para ti ^-^ has sido mi primer review…soy feliz :D Segundo…muchas muchas gracias por tu apoyo, tanto en el Fic, como con el hecho de que ahora soy una chica que estudia y trabaja xD…Tercero y demás xD intentaré no engañarte más jajaja y hable con Sasuke y dijo que pensaría el regalarte un caballo, pero debes prometer no robarle su ropa xD me hace feliz que entendieras lo del hilo rojo del destino…Saludos, espero este capítulo te haya gustado…

**LordKami****:** Hola chica sin el punto xD me he reído demasiado cuando comparaste la relación de Sasuke y Kai, con la que tiene con Naruto xD… podría decir que es igual, pero Kai no come ramen ni habla y tampoco tiene un blog de ramen xD…y bueno, has adivinado que ese cálido era Sasuke xD…

**Lady-Darkness-Chan****:** Que bueno que te guste mi Fic. No sé que mas escribirte tus review no me dan mucho a responder xD

**Tokeijikakeno Orenji****:** Es un placer responderle a mis Fans xD… otra continuación para ustedes xD disculpa, tengo problemas de ego. xD

**Annii GabiiZ**: Gracias por tu abrazo *lo recibe cariñosa* y gracias también por decirme que le doy un vuelco a la imaginación, me gusta mantenerlos interesantes xD prometo sonreír siempre :D y tranquila que lo que más hago es huir de la monotonía xD. (Quizás me golpeen por esto, pero espero tú puedas disculpar mi ignorancia y decirme que es Ooc ._. )

**AmayaOkami****:** Hola nueva lectora :D bienvenida a mi Fic xD …ahora… *recibe su abrazo emocionantemente y ambas se ponen a saltar de la emoción* Gracias por el abrazo a la distancia ^-^ qué bueno que mi Fic te haya interesado, si demoro mucho en actualizar, no me lances bombas, porque como aclare en capítulos anteriores actualizare como sea xD… respondiendo a tu P. SOY AMANTE Y FAN DEBOTA DE "_THE GAZETTE"_ *o* de hecho, ahora estoy escuchado _"Leech" _xD …

**Andrea:** No mueras debes leer mis continuaciones xD … y espero que tu adicción a mi historia no sea malo, no me quiero ir detenida xD

**DarkAmychan:** Amy-Sama… me has dejado un review tan cortito… T-T ¿es que ya no me quieres? xDD…ok eso fue un momento melodramático, pero aquí puse mas SasuHina para ti …

Con respecto al fic… sé que muchos rieron por lo de súper amigos, pero debía ponerlo jajaja…y esops…lamento mis actualizaciones tan tardías u.ù y acepto los comentarios positivos y negativos xD

**Matta nee…Miyuky~**


	6. Cita

**Tomar en cuenta: **El anime/manga Naruto, así como sus personajes, son total creación y propiedad de Kishimoto-sama -w- . El Fanfiction que leen a continuación es total y absoluta creación mía.

**Miyuky~**

* * *

><p>Uchiha Itachi estaba revisando el video de lo poco que se había grabado, pero realmente ponía muy poca atención, su mente aun divagaba en la extraña sensación que tuvo al ver a aquella hermosa joven de claros ojos en el lobby. En un instante repentino del video, sus ojos se percataron de que aquella hermosa joven, era parte de la grabación, cosa que se le hizo muy interesante, pues eso significaba es que esa chica trabajaba para él.<p>

* * *

><p>Hinata estaba recostada en su cama, aun era temprano como para irse a dormir, sus ojos miraban nuevamente su interesante techo y su mente divagaba en miles de cosas, desde aquella tediosa noche en el club, que su primo no le hablaba como antes, aprecia distante y no podía culparlo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su móvil que sonaba, lo tomo entre sus manos y marco la auto contestación, pero no dijo nada, ni si quiera quiso llevarse el teléfono al oído para saber quien llamaba.<p>

Alguien golpeo a la puerta de Hinata y antes de que ella pudiese contestar, esta persona interrumpió solo pidiendo unas disculpas, era una de las sirvientas.

-Discúlpeme Hinata-sama.- Dijo la mujer.- He venido a guardar sus ropas limpias.

Hinata solo hizo una señal con la mano y la mujer se dispuso a terminar su labor, Hinata giro en su cama y en cuanto lo hizo, se percato de que la mujer guardaba entre sus ropas una chamarra ya familiar para ella. Precipitadamente, Hinata se puso de pie y le arrebato de las manos la chamarra a la mujer sorprendiéndola.

-¿Sucede algo malo Hinata-sama?

-¿Por qué tenias esto?-Pregunto Hinata, llevándose la chamarra a su rostro…el aroma del Uchiha ya había desaparecido.- ¿Por qué lo has tomado?

-Hinata-sama…cuando vine a guardar otras ropas ya lavadas, me percate de esta chamarra, pensé que pertenecía al joven Neji y la lavé, mas cuando se la fui a dejar a él, me respondió que no era de su propiedad, así que decidí dejarla donde la había encontrado, pero ya está limpia.- Respondió la mujer algo confundida.

-Este bien…termina con eso y vete, por favor.- Dijo Hinata resignada a que había perdido el aroma del Uchiha, mientras volvía a su cama, con la chamarra aun en sus manos.

Cuando se quedo sola en su habitación nuevamente, dejo la chamarra del Uchiha a un lado y fue a su computadora, para su sorpresa su amigo le había respondido el e-mail.

_My Dear:_

_No te negare nada, realmente me siento sorprendido por lo que me cuentas y algo desilusionado, digamos que es una desilusión amorosa, pero no es tan grave, ya que, de verdad me siento bien y feliz al saber que cuentas conmigo para aconsejarte en esto y claro que no es necesario que vayas a ver a un loquero jajaja…no sé como aconsejarte en esta situación, pero quizás sea necesario un abrazo de protección…eres una hermosa flor tan delicada y frágil…quizás no hay nadie a tu lado para protegerte de aquellas malignas personas…si tan solo tú me dejaras…_

_Dust In The Wind_

Hinata sintió algo en su pecho luego de leer aquel e-mail y le respondió inmediatamente.

_Dust In The Wind:_

_Tienes razón, necesito a alguien a mi lado…te necesito a ti…dentro de 2 días te estaré esperando bajo la torre de Tokio a las cinco de la tarde._

_Lilium Oriental_

Estaba hecho, Hinata al fin conocería a su virtual amigo y no había vuelta atrás, ahora solo quedaba seguir adelante.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Otra mañana para Sasuke comenzaba, aunque claro eso era grato para él, ya que mientras más rápido pasaba el tiempo, mas se aproximaba su próxima competencia, aunque aun tenía un dilema…no sabía a cuál de sus 23 caballos elegir para ese día, últimamente había estado entrenando mucho con Kai, pero sabía que no aguantaría esa dura competencia, también había estado entrenando con Sharingan, su más reciente adquisición de pura sangre.

Un hermoso potro, tan testarudo como su dueño, le costó casi un mes poder montarlo tranquilamente sin que se volviera loco y por eso junto con Kai era un caballo especial.

Esa mañana estaba algo cansado, pues no había deseado desayunar en su casa, tenía ganas de volver a su departamento en la aglomerada ciudad, pero como siempre, las cosas nunca son como uno quiere, estaba dando una vuelta por l pista de obstáculos, cuando la voz de su amiga se hizo presente en el lugar. Sakura corría hacía donde estaba él con un abultado bolso a cuestas, dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación Sasuke se bajo del caballo y fue al encuentro de la chica.

-Ohayo Sasuke-kun.

-Ohayo Sakura…hoy también has madrugado.- Dijo el pelinegro.

-Por supuesto…además me ha dicho Itachi que hoy no has desayunado…eso esta muy mal Sasuke-kun…ven vayamos a desayunar juntos- Dijo Sakura tomando la mano del Uchiha menor y llevándoselo a algún lugar. Sasuke se hizo una nota mental de asesinar a Itachi por bocón.

Si había algo que Sasuke apreciaba era la comida casera y aunque Sakura no era un chef profesional, podía sobrevivir con su desayuno y estaba agradecido de que fuera recién preparado, odiaba las cosas recalentadas…y los dulces…bueno había muchas cosas que odiaba, pero si se ponía a pensar en ellas ahora, solo se amargaría el día. De repente un pequeño y simple camarón frito estaba frente a sus ojos, cuando proceso la información se percato de que Sakura intentaba de darle de comer en la boca, Kami-sama…ni que tuviera 5 años.

-Vamos Sasuke-kun...di ah.- Dijo Sakura.

-Sakura…

-No seas tímido…

Sasuke pensó en decirle un par de cosas a la peli rosa, pero nada conseguiría, ella seguiría a su lado y la verdad es que no estaba de ánimos para hablar con una pared, así que resignado abrió la boca, acto que sorprendió a Sakura, mas feliz ella le dio aquel camarón. Luego de aquel incomodo momento para el morocho, dejo el desayuno y volvió a sus prácticas, mas antes de poder montar su caballo, su teléfono móvil interrumpió su acción.

-Maldita sea…-Fueron las simples y malditas palabras de Sasuke cuando la llamada hubo finalizado.- Sakura, será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa, yo ya no podré seguir practicando, debo ir a otro lugar.

Sin nada mas que agregar, el Uchiha fue a dejar a su caballo a los establos, se dio una ducha para quitarse el sudor y una flamante limusina lo esperaba a las afueras de su campo de entrenamiento, definitivamente le necesitaban, para que la limusina estuviese ahí. Se subió en ella y esta emprendió marcha.

Lleno de resignación, Sasuke se bajo de la limusina frente a ese gran edificio que se imponía, camino hacia su interior y fue saludado muy respetuosamente por la gente que se encontraba en el lobby, incluso se hizo un silencio que a él le pareció agradable, tomo el ascensor y se dirigió a la sala de juntas.

-Ya estoy aquí padre.- Dijo el Uchiha menor una vez entro en la sala nombrada anteriormente.

-Me alegra que llegaras prontamente, por favor toma asiento.- Dijo el padre dél.- El comercial aun no esta terminado, pero por alguna razón, tu hermano Itachi ha insistido en que veamos el progreso que lleva.

-De seguro sale alguna chica interesante para el, por lo que quiere verlo.- Dijo Sasuke intentando fastidiar a su hermano.

-Por mucho que quieras molestarme, te diré esta vez, que tienes razón…es por una chica.- Dijo Itachi sorprendiendo a su padre y sobre todo a Sasuke.

-Itachi… ¿Cómo es posible que me hagas ver un video solo por una mujer que te gusta?-Reclamo Fugaku.

-Tranquilo padre…no es lo que tu piensas, es solo que…recuerda al chico Inuzuka, quedaste tan satisfecho con su trabajo, que lo contrataste continuamente…bueno yo deseo que hagas lo mismo con esta chica.- Decía Itachi.- Ella es realmente talentosa, aunque no tiene gran protagonismo en el comercial, realmente llama la atención su belleza y elegancia…ella podría ser buen material para nosotros, además estuve preguntándole a la gente de la producción y me dijeron que trabajar con ella es fácil y cómodo.

-Bueno…si estas tan empeñado en que ella sea parte de la empresa…pon luego el video.- Dijo el padre de los hermanos Uchiha.

Los ojos de Sasuke estaban completamente desorbitados, simplemente no podía creer lo que veía a través de esa pantalla, la hermosa modelo nipona que había conocido en Italia y con la que había tenido casi un encuentro sexual aquella noche, estaba ahora recostada en una cama haciendo la magia del comercial…ella…estaba trabajando para la empresa Uchiha y no se había enterado hasta ahora.

-Unmei No Akai Ito.- Susurro Sasuke y una sonrisa se formo en su labios.

Rápidamente en cuando termino de ver los poco 21 segundos de grabación intento convencer a su padre sutilmente de que contrataran a esa chica o por ultimo retenerla de alguna forma mas, hasta que la mejor de las ideas paso por la mente del Uchiha menor.

-Padre, quisiera proponerte un trato.

-Esto será interesante, tu no eres de esos.- Dijo El padre dél.- OK, te escucho.

-Sabes que dentro de poco tendré una nueva competencia y como en todas, primero debo pasar a las finales, como es lógico y como soy yo quien compite, ten por seguro que ganare, mas deseo que aquella chica haga mi publicidad para la competencia y además que me acompañe a todas ellas.

-Por favor Sasuke, es una modelo no tu juguete personal.- Fueron las palabras de Itachi.- Y si esta chica, no pertenece nuestra compañía, no esta obligada a acompañarte en tus jueguitos con los caballos.

-Un momento los dos.- Dijo el padre de los chicos.- Aunque la razón no sea la correcta, Sasuke esta mostrando interés en la compañía y para ser justos con ambos yo les tengo un acuerdo, que mas vale respeten.- Decía Fugaku.- Si Sasuke desea que aquella chica haga su publicidad, acepto, pero tu Uchiha Sasuke, serás quien guíe aquellos avisos publicitarios, hablo de algo mas que simplemente aprobar, sino de estar presente, dirigir, crear, todo…si cumples con aquello, yo cumpliere con la petición que ambos desean de contratar a aquella modelo.

Ambos hijos Uchiha se miraron y aceptaron las condiciones de su padre, Sasuke sin dudarlo un instante mas, tomo la mano de su padre y en un apretón cerraron el trato.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Los dos días acordados por Hinata ya habían pasado, en ese tiempo el e-mail de respuesta de su amigo era mas que emocionante, él todavía no podía creer que ella aceptara juntarse con él, así que muy nervioso y casi torpemente le respondió en el e-mail que ese día tendría una flor de Lilium Oriental en sus manos, para que ella pudiese reconocerlo. Hinata se sentía halagada ante ese gesto, pues pudo haber escogido cualquier otra cosa para que ambos se identificaran, mas el solo pensó en la flor.

La hora del encuentro se acercaba y la morena no podía estar mas nerviosa, se había levantado a las diez de la mañana y llevaba todas esas horas viendo que ponerse, pensando en algún peinado y la forman de no llamar la atención. Al final opto por ponerse ropa juvenil con la que solía andar en casa, así no llamaría la atención entre sus familiares, vestía con unos jeans azules oscuros que un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, cada pierna tenia un desgaste parte del diseño, una polera de tiras verde oscura y sobre esta una negra mas ancha de lo que su talla indicaba, para no pelear con el cabello opto por ponerse una gorra del mismo color que la polera verde y dejar el resto de su cabello suelto.

-Perfecto.- Se dijo a si misma la Hyuuga cuando se vio en su gigantesco espejo, de repente noto lo reseco de sus labios. - ¿Será correcto maquillarme?...no deseo causar una mala impresión.

Luego de otro dilema entre el maquillaje, simplemente se echo algo de brillo labial y delineo sus ojos suavemente con negro.

Cuando estuvo lista se percato de que faltaban escasos minutos para las cuatro de la tarde, cosa que le altero bastante mas los nervios, pues si no se apresuraba llegaría más que tarde al encuentro con su amigo y no quería hacerlo esperar, temía que se aburriese y se fuera o pensara que ella solo había estado jugando con él.

Salio disparada de su habitación con el corazón en la mano de los nervios, su padre al sentir sus apresurados pasos se cuestiono donde iba, mas no pudo obtener respuesta, pues Hinata había desaparecido de la mansión antes de que los pensamientos dél se pudiesen convertir en una pregunta.

Hinata corría por las calles de aquel reservado barrio, agradecía que sabia moverse por la ciudad, el problema es que no había llamado ni un solo taxi y la estación de trenes estaba algo lejos.

-Kami-sama…menos mal me he puesto un calzado cómodo, sino no llegaría ni a la esquina con tacones.- Se decía a si misma la Hyuuga mientras tomaba aliento y seguía corriendo.

Cerca de las cuatro y veinte minutos llego a la estación de trenes, con un brillo suave en su frente por el sudor, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se dispuso a comprar un boleto, cargaba con algo de efectivo y también su VISA Platinum en caso de emergencia. Estaba ya en el tren camino a la gran torre de Tokio, miraba por la ventana e intentaba calmar su acelerado corazón, en su mente pasaban mil y un rostros sin ninguna forma concreta, tipos de mirada, pero no se imaginaba a ninguna persona en concreto. De repente unos murmullos comenzaron a llamar su atención y al girar un par de grados su vista, se percato de que unas chicas quizás de su misma edad, con uniforme de preparatoria no dejaban de mirarla, estaban entre sorprendidas e inseguras, Hinata solo les dio una leve sonrisa y siguió con su vista en el camino, a la distancia pudo apreciar la gran Torre de Tokio.

-Etto…-Una de las chicas se encontraba a su lado intentado hablarle.- Tu...tu rostro…se me hace…fa-familiar…acaso tu…tu…

Hinata temía ser descubierta, pues no quería causar un alboroto ahora y menos llegar con fans a cuestas, pero si había algo que ella no sabia hacer, era mentir.

-Emm…no creo…no suelo salir mucho, no es posible que nos hayamos visto…tampoco voy a la preparatoria, yo…estudio en casa.- Decía mas que nerviosa Hinata.

-No lo se…estoy segura…de…de que te he visto en otro lado…

La chica insistía en verla, su rostro se acercaba más y más al de Hinata.

-Esos ojos…son tan particulares.

Para fortuna de la Hyuuga, el tren se detuvo bruscamente en una estación y cuando las chicas le dejaron de prestar atención por afirmarse, ella aprovecho de escabullirse a otro vagón del tren bien lejano.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En otro lugar bajo la Torre de Tokio, un muchacho se encontraba mas que impaciente a la espera de alguien entre sus manos un hermoso Lilium Oriental estaba en todo su esplendor. Un suspiro se escapaba por milésima vez de entre sus labios y como por millonésima vez veía su reloj de muñeca, sabia que la cita era a las cinco, pero sus ansias lo habían traicionado bastante, pues él había llegado a las cuatro de la tarde.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El corazón de la modelo sin alma estaba latiendo a mil por hora, ya se había bajado del tren con éxito y logro deshacerse del sudor de su frente en unos baños públicos, casi como un robot sus pasos la llevaban a la torre de Tokio deseando en el fondo que el encuentro se aplazara, pero no había marcha atrás, ella sabia que él estaría ahí.

De repente frente a sus ojos solo estaba aquella flor de Lilium a la distancia, su corazón término en la garganta antes de que pudiera notarlo y de inmediato sus ojos fueron a ver el rostro de la persona a la que tanta confianza y cariño le había tomado.

Hinata no sabia que hacer, si acercarse o no, era un mar de nervios, pero había algo en el chico que le causaba tranquilidad, quizás esa mirada que reflejaba tantos nervios como los de ella.

-Etto…tu...-Las palabras de Hinata salieron casi en un susurro cuando estuvo al lado del chico.- Tu eres…e-eres…Dust In The Wind…

-Mi querido Lilium Oriental...al fin has llegado.- Fueron las palabras del muchacho junto a una hermosa y galante sonrisa, sin poder evitarlo, el chico abrazo a Hinata y ella se ruborizo inmediatamente, estaba segura que él podía sentir el acelerado latir de su corazón.

Luego del abrazo, cuando ambos se separaron, Hinata se quedo viendo fijamente a su acompañante, no se sentía nerviosa por examinar su rostro, quería grabarlo en su memoria, así como él deseaba grabar la belleza de la chica en sus recuerdos. Esos ojos aguamarina la atraían como abejas a la miel, su nívea piel pedía recibir de su contacto y el fuego de su cabello le encantaba e hipnotizaba.

-Eres hermosa.- Dijo él rompiendo el silencio entre ambos.

-Gracias…tu…tu…i-igual e-eres muy…atractivo.- Dijo la Hyuuga con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Me halagas mi hermosa flor…-Él le entrego la hermosa flor que llevaba entre sus manos a Hinata.- Aunque sea un simple gesto, espero la cuides mucho.

Hinata la recibió y asintió

-Muy bien, aunque no tengo prisas este día… ¿Dónde deseas ir?- Pregunto él cortésmente.

-Bueno…yo…yo solo tenia pensado…el…el ve-verte hoy…así que…no…no he hecho ningún plan.- Respondió ella.

-Encantadora.- Dijo él mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Hinata.- Entonces improvisaremos nuestra hermosa tarde.

-Hai…

-Por cierto mi hermoso Lilium Oriental…aun no nos hemos presentado formalmente.

-Ah!...lo siento mucho…yo soy…Hinata…Hyuuga Hinata.

-Sabaku No Gaara.- Dijo él mientas le besaba el dorso de la mano.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Miyuky: **Hey!...soy muy muy muy feliz ^-^ porque en el capitulo anterior he recibido mas review que en cualquier otro *-* poco a poco agarro popularidad xD y aunque me sigo tardando en mis actualizaciones agradezco su enorme paciencia y espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado…ahora mis review personalizados:

**Tokeijikakeno orenji****: **Omedetto! n_n eres mi lindo y primer review…me encanta hacer de esto del primer review una competencia xD, bueno la verdad es difícil de explicar que le hizo Sasuke a Hinata xD, pero no preguntes eso, piensa que es la magia del FanFic xD bueno, esperemos que Neji no pase mas vergüenzas, en todo casi, si quieres puedes reconfortarle por la prima que tiene xD.

**Dark Amy-chan****: **Amy-Sama T^T muchas muchas gracias por recomendar mi FanFic, prometo esforzarme al máximo, para que después lo publiques en todos lados xD, por cierto me siento mal por lo que paso en esclava sexual, pero considerando que ya paso el 4 de Junio no creo que borren tu Fic..Si así fuese…exijo me lo envíes a mi e-mail xD no puedo estar mas curiosa con aquel Fic. Muchos saludos a la distancia ^-^ animo y abrazos psicológicos.

P.D: Deseo que algún día tu seas mi primer review xD…

**Kikuta-Madaren****: **Gracias por seguir mi Fic y bueno, concuerdo contigo, de repente es sano salir y darlo todo jajaja, ya le he agradecido a Amy-Sama por recomendar mi Fic, y como le prometí a ella, daré lo mejor para que este Fic no sea olvidado xD y me perdonen por actualizar tarde =/

**Lady-Darkness-chan****: **Kami xD por favor no te desangres, sino, cuando ponga lo mas intenso o mejor dicho hot te dará un derrame xD cuídate y gracias por tu paciencia ^-^

**Diminshing Quarter: Suele** pasar que cuando estas de lo mejor con un chico, algo o en este caso alguien te lo chinga ¬¬ así que, si a mi me pasa a Hinata también le pasara xD además así los mantengo a todos mas intrigados en mi historia jajaja.

**AmayaOkami: **Siiiiiii, desde ahora serás mi súper amiga Gazettosa *-* -Corre y le da un súper abrazo- conmigo todo es súper jajaja y bueno, yo también me imagine la voz de Sasuke, era necesario describirla así xD, te agradezco mucho que esperes por mis actualizaciones ^-^ pronto te daré algo mucho mejor para tu imaginación :D

**LordKami: **Mi chica sin el punto xD la verdad es que ni yo se bien que paso para que todo terminase así xD, pero debes pensar que es la magia del Fanfiction jajajaja funciona igual que la magia de Disney xD.

**Bittersweet-Hyuchiha: **Bueno, recuerdo que una vez yo pase un susto así por mi primo mayor, el realmente tiene la voz de ultratumba xD..Así que decidí escribir eso. Con respecto a tu pregunta, hubieron una gran cantidad de factores que hicieron a Hinata caer ante el encanto Uchiha, uno de esos factores era como ya lo dije, el encanto Uchiha xD y bueno, su aroma…la situación, etc. -w- también otro factor muy importante para esto es que…bueno es un Fic xD y tienes que creer en la magia del Fic jajaja.

**Asuna Uchiha-Hyuga: **Mi también ama el SasuHina ^-^ y también amo mi historia y amo los perritos, los árboles xD, ya me entiendes, aquí otro capitulo para ti que te has dado el tiempo de dejarme un review ^-^

**Andrea: **Uff me has quitado un peso de encima al saber que tienes una buena adicción xD, tranquila pronto iras entendiendo lo que no y si no lo entiendes…es la magia del FanFic ;D

**Tsuki Tsuruga: **Bueno aquí una súper continuación para ti, que debías estar desesperada Xd, espero haya sido de tu agrado y bueno si, Hinata es una dichosa y exacto, solo Dios sabe que mas paso mientras Neji le buscaba xD jajaja. Respondiendo a tu P.D: Sasuke no desea darte a Tsuki, pero te puede regalar a su bebe y con respecto a las sabanas, deberás luchar a muerte por ellas xD.

**Hikari – Hyuga – Uchiha: **Jajaja, entonces debo de estar agradecida a tu curiosidad, espero que no te aburras de leerme ^-^

**Lulyhime: **Gracias.

**Magic Ann Love: **Muchas gracias, bueno ahora ya no te desvelaras más, pues ya se ha sabido quien es el amigo de Hina…o quizás algo mas xD jajaja.

**Annii Gabiiz: **Muchas gracias por sacarme de la ignorancia ^-^ y bueno, puede ser que Hinata cambie mucho su personalidad aquí, pero igualmente quiero que mantenga su dulzura característica :P aquí otro capitulo especial para ti, que me sigues desde el principio ^-^ y gracias por los ánimos.

**Miyuky-San: **Como siempre agradezco que dejen un review, acepto los comentarios positivos y negativos ^-^ y les mando a todos un abrazo a la distancia.

**Matta Ne…**


	7. Parque Privado

**Miyuky: **La serie de animación japonesa y el manga Naruto, como sus personajes, pertenecen exclusivamente a Kishimoto-Sama…el FanFic que se escribe a continuación es de total y propia creación mía.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ante tal caballerosa acción de parte del pelirrojo, Hinata se ruborizo violentamente. Sin soltar la mano de la chica peli azul; Gaara comenzó a caminar con ella, una sonrisa estaba imborrable en sus labios y Hinata, solo podía ser guiada por el muchacho mientras sostenía la hermosa flor entre sus manos.

-Aún es algo pronto como para comer algo, así que, iremos a dar un paseo.- Dijo Gaara.

Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza y se dejo guiar por el chico, a medida que iban caminando sentía que el agarre del muchacho en su mano se hacia mas fuerte y que cada vez caminaban mas rápido, cuando comenzó a sentir que el aire era mas necesario saco el habla.

-Es…espera un poco…onegai… ¿por…por qué vamos tan…rá-rápido?- Dijo la morena de ojos claros.

-Lo siento, hermosa flor…pero quiero llegar pronto…siento que…

Mas no termino la oración y siguió jalando de la chica. Cuando al fin se detuvieron Hinata tenia ante sus ojos un parque extenso hasta el horizonte, de césped y árboles, flores de todo tipo y colores un lugar hermoso a la simple vista, que Hinata creía estar en un sueño o en una fantasía.

-¿Te gusta?...este es mi refugio.- Dijo Gaara. Hinata le miro extrañada.- Me encanta que no sepas nada de mi, en cuanto me viste, no mostraste ningún asombro, pero yo…soy dueño de este parque que ves acá.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron demasiado por la sorpresa, aquel parque no era simple, como para que una persona fuera dueña de todo eso.

-Yo…no puedo entenderlo.- Dijo la chica.

-Tranquila, no es algo difícil, pero primero busquemos un lugar donde estés cómoda, ahí tendremos todo el tiempo para nosotros.

Hinata, por alguna extraña razón se sintió mas tranquila, la idea de poder sentarse a conversar con el le agradaba bastante y aun tomados de la mano caminaron por aquel extenso lugar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

En un estudio se encontraba un joven rubio con una simple colección de 3 cámaras fotográficas. Llevaba casi 2 horas en ese lugar disfrutando de su nuevo trabajo.

-Seria bueno que aquí te encontraras una novia.- Dijo su mejor amigo que se encontraba apoyado en una de las paredes del lugar viendo al rubio trabajar.

-Sabes que para mi solo esta Sakura-chan…además no soy el único que esta sin novia aquí.- Respondió Naruto.

-Mpf, eso no es algo que me interese demasiado.

-Sasuke-teme… ya estas bastante crecidito, y como hombre se que tienes tus necesidades humanas, ya sabes, la carne es débil, la tentación llama…y en 20 años no te he conocido a ninguna chica, solo tus caballos… ¿no creo que seas zoofilico verdad?

-No digas estupidez usuratonkachi.

No había cosa que disfrutara más el Uzumaki que hacer enfadar a su amigo.

-Muy bien chicas…tomémonos un descanso.- Dijo el rubio mientras dejaba sus cámaras y las chicas bien coquetas se acercaban a él para abrazarle o besarle en la mejilla.- Me podría acostumbrar a esto.

-Ya déjate de idioteces pervertidas, tengo hambre, así que vamos a almorzar luego.- Reclamaba el Uchiha.

-¿Cuál es la prisa Sasuke-teme….acaso alguna chica te esta esperando?

-Baka…ya son las cinco de la tarde, me tienes aquí esperándote hace dos horas.

-OK…definitivamente necesitas una novia que te calme los ánimos.- Decía como último comentario el Uzumaki, para después salir con su amigo a comer.

El Uchiha estaba mas que molesto, primero que todo Naruto lo obligo a ir a almorzar con él, luego lo tiene dos horas esperando y cuando al fin van al comedor del edificio, este ya había cerrado y las sobras de comida que quedaban se nota que llevaban días siendo sobras.

-De verdad te voy a matar.- Le dijo Sasuke a Naruto.

-Etto…de verdad lo siento…pero…pero…

Naruto tenia que decir algo que no quería, su instinto le decía que no se arriesgara.

-Habla de una vez idiota…pero será mejor que midas tus palabras.

-Bueno…yo…jejeje…-El Uzumaki no sabia que hacer.- Bueno…como el comedor esta cerrado y todo esto…aun tengo trabajo…pero…si tú quieres…

-Se me dejas sin almuerzo…te mato.- Fueron las simples palabras del Uchiha.- Y no, no comeré ramen instantáneo en ese frío estudio nuevamente.

A Naruto no le quedo otra opción que llevar a su amigo a comer fuera.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

La peliazul, junto a Gaara, estaban sentados sobre una manta bajo la sombra de un árbol, la chica disfrutaba de unas galletas que el muchacho le había dado y cuidaba su flor entre sus cabellos, donde Gaara se la puso. Llevaban un buen rato en el lugar, pero no hablaban nada importante.

-Gaara-san…-Dijo de repente la Hyuuga.- Onegai…cuéntame algo sobre ti…

-¿Por qué deseas saber cosas de mi?- Dijo el chico amablemente.

-Porque dijiste que hablaríamos cuando estuviésemos tranquilos…y porque…porque al fin te…te tengo frente a mi…estas aquí conmigo…deseo saber todo aquello que através de un e-mail no se puede expresar.- Decía emocionada ella.

-Jajaja…veo que nada se te escapa linda…pero no hay prisa en esas cosas.

-Al menos explícame, como es que todo este inmenso parque te pertenece…

-Eres muy hermosa lo sabias…- Dijo de la nada el muchacho admirando el rostro de la chica, y ella no podía evitar ruborizarse ante esto…había sido un comentario demasiado fuera de lugar, pero muy hermoso.

-A…arigatou…-Hinata bajo la mirada y espero a que el rojo de sus mejillas disminuyera un poco.

-Tienes unos ojos particulares…difícil de olvidar…mi hermoso lilium oriental… ¿Cómo va el trabajo de modelaje?

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron enormemente, Gaara sabia de ellas mas de lo que ella le había contado.

-Jajaja…pensabas que no descubriría que eres una modelo…pero hasta ahora te habías salvado…como te lo acabo de decir…tus ojos son difíciles de olvidar…y recuerdo un día ver una gigantografia tuya en las calles de la ciudad.- Dijo el pelirrojo divertido ante el rostro de Hinata.

-Si…bueno…e-era ine-inevitable que…lo supieses…pero…es aun mas injusto…onegai…

Garra, sabia perfectamente que era lo que la chica quería, pero deseaba mantenerla en la intriga.

-Si te cuento sobre mi, ya no habrá una excusa para volver a verte…y quiero mantenerte a mi lado el mayor tiempo posible.

Para Hinata, Gaara parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas… ¿Cómo podía ser tan amable y dulce?... obviamente esto no le desagradaba, pero no sabia como actuar.

-Gaara-san…te prometo que…que no me alejare de ti…

Ante las palabras y la insistencia de Hinata, Gaara cedió y comenzó a contarle de su vida.

-Soy un artesano, la cerámica es mi especialidad y la verdad es que debo ser bueno en lo que hago, pues mis obras se venden de inmediato a precios inimaginables…me gusta pasar el tiempo solo, me relaja es por eso que amo la lectura y fue ahí cuando te conocí, por alguna razón, sabia que estando contigo min tranquilidad no se vería afectada…

-Ya veo…pero… ¿ya sabias quien era yo antes de hoy?

-Claro que no…a medida que transcurría nuestra tarde y mientras mas te miraba mas sentía que te había visto en alguna otra parte…claro que eso no quita desde un comienzo te encontré hermosa y me sentí realmente afortunado de ser yo el que este hoy solo contigo.

Definitivamente este muchacho había salido de algún cuento de hadas, al menos eso era lo único que pensaba la Hyuuga. Luego de otro tanto conversando ambos decidieron seguir siendo simplemente Gaara y Hinata el uno con el otro, nada de formalidades ni de ocupar sus influencias para hacer cosas extravagantes…pasar el tiempo juntos y tranquilos era mas que suficiente para los dos.

Cuando la noche comenzaba a hacerse presente en el lugar junto a una fría brisa, el pelirrojo tomo la blanca mano de la muchacha e hizo que se pusiera de pie.

-Vamos a un lugar mas cálido ahora…ya es hora de comer algo también…

La chica asintió y se dejo guiar por él, nuevamente sentía que el agarre en su mano se hacia mas fuerte a medida que avanzaban mas y mas, esto ya le estaba causando curiosidad…antes de poder hacer cualquier pregunta respecto al tema, la luz de una casa se hizo notar entre la oscuridad que se avecinaba. Gaara le explico que ese era su refugio dentro del parque, muchas veces buscando escapar de los falsos amigos y la prensa, se quedaba am dormir ahí, no había forma de que alguien entrara, pues había guardias y cámaras por todos lados, aunque ella no pudiese verles.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, el calor de una chimenea encendida abrazo el cuerpo de la chica, haciéndole sentir bienvenida, no fue hasta que ambos estuvieron dentro del lugar con la puerta cerrada para que Gaara le soltara la mano, luego él se dirigió a una habitación y cuando volvió tenía algo en sus manos.

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto curiosa la Hyuuga.

-Prepárate mi lilium oriental…nos divertiremos haciendo la cena.

Lo que Gaara tenia en sus manos en un delantal para cada uno, así no ensuciarían sus ropas al momento de cocinar, por alguna extraña razón a Hinata esa idea le pareció estupenda y única, no es algo que se haga mucho en la primera cita, pero el cocinar es algo en lo que ella destaca por si misma además del modelaje. El menú de la cena ya estaba elegido, harían Tonkatsu* con Onigiris*. Gaara comenzó a lavar el arroz y parecía tener algunos problemas, Hinata le veía divertida mientras rebanaba los pedazos de carne de cerdo, cuando el chico de ojos agua marina maldecía por tercera vez al arroz, Hinata dejo el cuchillo y la carne, se limpio las manos y se puso a un lado del muchacho.

-No importa cuantas veces maldigas al arroz…este no se lavara solo…necesitas relajar las muñecas.- Dijo Hinata mientras tomaba entre sus manos, las manos dél.

Desde hace mucho que Gaara no se ruborizaba, y menos por una chica, pero es que su contacto era tan suave…estaba completamente hipnotizado y ni se percataba de las instrucciones que ella le iba dando, solo volvió al mundo real cuando la chica le miro directo a los ojos.

-¿Has entendido la técnica de cómo se hace?- Pregunto ella y recibió una respuesta afirmativa por parte del chico. Luego de esto Hinata volvió a su labor con los trozos de carne y dejo a Gaara con el arroz; luego de un par de maldiciones mas, el muchacho saco algunas conclusiones de las explicaciones de Hinata, y al igual como si estuviese haciendo una obra de arte en cerámica, comenzó atrabajar con el arroz.

Era momento de lo más divertido de todo, la preparación de los platillos. Todo entre Hinata y Gaara se volvió un juego, él comenzó lanzándole un poco de agua a la chica, luego ella le lanzo harina, en venganza Gaara, le dejo un par de granos de arroz en la cabeza y cuando creía que las cosas se habían calmado, Hinata, le dio directamente en la cara con un trozo de carne; el sonido de la carne al golpear el rostro del muchacho fue similar al de una bofetada y le quedo una marca rojiza en la piel, ante esto Hinata se sintió abochornada, nunca se había comportado así de infantil y sintió que de verdad lastimo al chico.

-Gomenasai Gaara-san…yo…yo no que-quería lastimarte…Gomen.- Dijo la chica haciendo unas veinte reverencias al muchacho.

Las suaves carcajadas del chico, trajeron a Hinata a un mundo de confusión, el se limpio los restos de carne que le habían quedado y luego poso su vista directamente en la chica de cabellos azulinos.

-Tranquila…no te voy a morder ni nada...además ambos estábamos jugando…seria injusto que yo me molestara contigo…si tan solo pudieses verte en este momento…estas lista para cocinar.- Dijo Gaara. Claramente Hinata, tenia sus cabellos con granos de arroz, algo de harina en le rostro y sus manos y ropas manchadas de las salsas de la comida.

Ella se ruborizo cuando se percato de su aspecto, pero el rojizo en el rostro del Gaara, mas los demás ingredientes esparcidos en él, le contrastaban muy bien y esto le causo gracia a la Hyuuga también.

La comida estaba en su punto, todo lo contrario de esta pareja de amigos, Gaara le dijo a Hinata que si gustaba podía darse una ducha para quitarse lo que quedo de la comida de su cuerpo, ella algo avergonzada asintió y él la condujo hasta el baño de aquella simple casa; claro que de simple solo tenia el nombre; pues, en cuanto vio el baño quedo impresionada, tan grande como el que había en su mansión, ese baño era en realidad unos baños termales, que invitaban a cualquiera a relajarse en ellos. Hinata deseo sumergirse en esas aguas cuanto antes, pero algo la detuvo.

-No te preocupes por la muda de ropa.- Dijo Gaara cuando se percato que Hinata se quedo inmóvil un momento.- Hay unas yukatas que puedes usar mientras tanto…

Hinata agradeció y se fue a cambiar de ropa, cuando salió del lugar y emprendía marcha de nuevo a los baños termales, el pelirrojo apareció frente a ella con solo una yukata puesta.

-Gomen…no…no sabia que-que tu…tu ibas a e-entrar primero…pu-puedo esperar si…si gustas.- Dijo la ruborizada modelo, mientras emprendía marcha de regreso a la casa.

-Espera.- Él la tomo de la muñeca.- Tal vez, te parezca atrevido, pero…pero deseo tomar un baño contigo.

Hinata enmudeció ante las palabras del muchacho y antes de que pudiese reaccionar a algo mas, Gaara ya le estaba llevando a la aguas termales de la mano. Ambos tan solo envueltos en una toalla llegaron a las aguas termales y él fue le primero en entrar, cuando tenia casi la mitad de su cuerpo dentro, tomo a Hinata de ambas manos y la jalaba sutilmente hacia él, para que también entrase en las aguas. Primero fue un pie de la chica el que toco el agua.

-Gaara-san…yo...-Dijo Hinata cuando tomo conciencia de lo que sucedía.

-Nee… ¿acaso no esta deliciosa el agua?- Le interrumpió él.

-Hai…demo…

Hinata ya estaba con el agua hasta sus rodillas, Gaara se adentraba mas en el lugar y cuando Hinata ya tenia el agua a medio muslo, la toalla comenzó a moverse abriéndose levemente en algunos lados, como acto reflejo, la chica solo las manos del pelirrojo y sujeto a la rebelde toalla, pero también se agacho, lo que provoco que todo su cuerpo terminara en el agua. Cuando alzo la vista se fijo que Gaara también estaba de cuclillas frente a ella y le sonreía.

-Ves que no es tan malo estar aquí juntos…

La modelo le encontró la razón la muchacho, ambos ya estaban bajo el agua y no sentía vergüenza, aunque aquella única prenda que llevaba se le ceñía mucho al cuerpo, no tenia de que avergonzarse, pues su compañero estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Luego de un tiempo, Hinata había perdido todo pudor con el chico, ambos estaban recostados en el agua que les cubría hasta el cuello relajándose, pero había algo que a la chica le estaba incomodando hace un momento.

-Hinata, si sigues moviéndote así, no te relajaras… ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto el chico de ojos agua marina tranquilamente.

-Bu…bueno yo…emm…realmente…me gusta estar aquí…y contigo…to-todo es muy…bueno, pero…qui-quiero ir…al baño.

Las palabras de Hinata habían salido casi en un susurro que Gaara escucho levemente, pero pudo entender perfectamente, sintió mucha risa, pero solo escapo una risilla de entre sus labios, no quería ofender a la morena.

-Pues ve entonces…para ti aquí nada esta prohibido.- Le dijo el pelirrojo.- El baño esta al costado del pasillo por donde llegamos aquí…

Hinata con algo de vergüenza asintió y comenzó a emprender su camino a dicho lugar, cuando estaba a las orillas de las aguas termales se puso de pie y la visión que le ofreció a Gaara lo dejo aturdido. Aquella toalla blanca estaba más que transparente por el tiempo bajo el agua, estaba completamente pegada al cuerpo de la Hyuuga y el Sabaku No estaba hipnotizado por las curvas de la Hyuuga; el rubor se extendía por toda su cara casi mimetizándose con el color de su cabello.

Al momento que la chica desapareció por el pasillo, Gaara, sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo y que su corazón volvía a latir mas rápido, sintió también como le volvía el aire a los pulmones que inconscientemente había estado reteniendo. Intento calmar a su agitado corazón y retener las ideas pervertidas que revoloteaban en su mente, al ver fallida su intención, termino por sumergir toda la cabeza y su cuerpo bajo el agua calida en el que se estaba relajando.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

El almuerzo del moreno junto a su rubio amigo, había llegado a su fin, ambos estaban ahora de nuevo en el estudio con las nuevas colegas de trabajo de Naruto, a pesar de que el rubio ya tenía las fotos que necesitaba, no querría dejar de trabajar.

En un momento de la sesión, solo por un breve instante, Sasuke, sintió que la chica a la que Naruto fotografiaba, era Hinata. Fue un breve y minúsculo instante, en el que los ojos ónix veían los blancos de la chica, veían sus azulinos cabellos y su nívea piel.

-Naruto.- Le llamo el moreno "interrumpiendo" su arduo trabajo.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke-teme?...es raro cuando me llamas por mi nombre sin agregar el idiota después.- Le respondió el chico de ojos color cielo.

-¿Aun ves a Hinata?

-Teme...sabes que no…estuve de viaje y con suerte supe de ti…si no fuera por Sakura-chan.- Le decía Naruto.

-Ella esta trabajando para la empresa de mi familia.- Dijo como si nada Sasuke.- Bueno, aun no es algo definitivo, Itachi le dio la idea a mi padre de que la contrate definitivamente como modelo de la agencia, pero yo le propuse algo mejor.

-Ara…Uchiha Sasuke esta haciendo tratos con su padre…eso es algo interesante.- Dijo Naruto dejando al fin a las chicas y poniéndole toda la atención a que es su mejor amigo.

-Si gano la competencia que tengo en puerta…Hinata pertenecerá a mi…bueno…me refiero a que hará mis publicidades y solo mías…no quiero que este con Itachi.

Naruto ya había entendido las intenciones de sus amigos, si bien era muy despistado, cuando se trataba de Sasuke, era muy astuto, pero no le quiso decir nada que pudiese molestarlo.

Ambos amigos iban camino a sus respectivas casas, a pesar de que Naruto estaba muy cansado por estar todo el día entre esas cuatro paredes, cosa que no es su estilo, igual le propuso de forma indirecta a Sasuke que salieran a divertirse por ahí, pero el moreno tenia otros planes, solo quería irse a su refugio que era su departamento, desconocido para todos.

Cuando llego a este, solo se dejo caer en la cama, tomo la decisión de no ir a entrenar al día siguiente; debía descansar tanto él como a sus caballos, estaba a solo un par de días de la competencia y no importase que sucediera, el debía ganar para quedarse con la Hyuuga.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o **

La modelo, por otro lado, ya iba camino a su casa, con el pelirrojo las cosas estaban bien...mejor de lo que ella podía imaginar. Ambos habían decidido ir juntos a la casa de la Hyuuga; él no deseaba que ella se fuese sola y ella no deseaba causarle molestias.

Aunque en un principio se le hizo extraño, ya se había acostumbrado a que Gaara no soltara su mano en ningún momento y que de vez en cuando, le sujetara mas fuerte de lo normal. Sin darse cuenta, ambos ya iban caminando por el centro de la ciudad, aquel punto en donde toda la calle esta llena de gente, esa gente que no se percata de quien va a su lado, que solo camina como zombie para llegar a su objetivo y no importa si en el camino su hombro choca y destruye el hombro de alguna otra persona.

Hinata rebotaba de persona en persona, no podía seguir bien un camino, Gaara intentaba llevarla detrás dél para abrirle el paso, pero aun así parecía que después de pasar a un lado de Gaara, no notaban a Hinata y la empujaban igual. De un momento a otro, la gente parecía multiplicarse en las calles y sin percatarse, la modelo choco fuertemente contra la espalda del pelirrojo, que se había detenido en la esquina de una calle.

-¿Estas Bien?- Le pregunto el muchacho volteándose a verla.

-Gomenasai…intento evitar a la gente y por eso…no me percate de que…que te habías detenido.

-Si…esto es peor que el océano…no te vayas a soltar de mí…

Hinata asintió y ambos siguieron caminando por entremedio de la gente. En un simple instante todo se volvió realmente caótico y la pobre mano de Hinata era apretada cada vez mas fuerte por el muchacho, pero al mismo tiempo, el agarre se hacia mas débil, pues la gente se llevaba a Gaara por un lado y a Hinata por el otro.

Ya solo eran sus dedos los que los mantenían aun juntos, pero basto una persona que empujara a la modelo, para que perdiera el agarre del chico; ella le llamo instantáneamente en cuanto sus manos se soltaron, pero entre toda esa multitud no podía encontrarle, oía al chico llamarla también y cuando creyó que ya no se encontrarían, su mano era tomada nuevamente por una masculina, quien le volvía a llevar por entre el gentío, aunque esta vez el agarre era aun mas fuerte que el anterior. Dio un par de vueltas en las calles y se sentía perdida, de repente noto que ya no iba en dirección a su casa y cuando le iba a preguntar a Gaara hacia donde se dirigían, noto que el cabello del muchacho era completa y absolutamente color carbón.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**TONKATSU: ****S**e trata de una chuleta de cerdo de uno o dos centímetros de ancho empanada y frita, troceada en pedazos del tamaño de un bocado.

**ONIGIRI: **Bola de arroz rellena o mezclada con otros ingredientes. Suele tener forma triangular u oval, y a veces está envuelta en una pequeña tira de alga nori.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Miyuky: **Hola!...realmente lamento mucho mucho la demora, pero tengo una muy buena razón…me atropellaron…si, así tal cual lo leen, fui arrollada por un vehiculo motorizado de cuatro ruedas, algo realmente traumante y aunque no fue grave, me tomo mas de una semana recuperarme, porque un impacto por un auto deja marca -.-

Pero ya estoy mucho mejor *-* y le he puesto empeño a este capitulo para ustedes…bueno también me demore porque en mi universidad comencé con los exámenes de final de trimestre…estaba tan estresada que hasta un tic en el ojo me dio xD en fin, voy por los saludos súper personalizados ^-^

**Lady-darkness-chan: **Omedetto!...has sido mi lindo y primer reviw ^-^ Kami, de seguro te deje sin uñas tanto esperar xD y ten cuidado si lloras mucha sangre te puedes desmayar.

**Luna 07: **Bueno, gracias por tu paciencia, no creo que meta a Itachi con Hina, pues ya sería demasiado xD pero a veces cuando una idea me viene, me viene y puede que algo entre ellos se me ocurra xD.

**Andy-97: **Gracias por leer este fic, que he tardado en actualizar :P espero no te desanimes y me sigas en mis locuras n.n

**YamiTsukiko: **Si!...es Gaara xD…espero que hayas encontrado interesante el capitulo.

**Tsuki Tsugura: **Bueno, el potrillo ha nacido, ya que he estado mucho tiempo ausente :P es macho y Sasuke te lo ira a dejar personalmente, a cambio de que quites las cámaras de su casa y le des privacidad…saludos.

P.D: Te he encontrado tan kawai *-* al decirme Miyu Chi Sama *o* será un apodo que solo tu podrás ocupar n.n

**Kikuta-Madaren: **Gomen u.ù he actualizado mas que tarde…es extraño que no imaginaras que fuera Gaara, muchas personas aquí tenían sus sospechas xD…en fin…si un día te conviertes en mi primer review, te premiare usando la idea de una competencia :P gracias por el abrazo, otro para ti ^-^

**Anii GabiiZ: **Uff, pobre tantos problemas que tuviste para poder leer mi actualización xD, espero que esta vez no te haya costado tanto, pues con el simple hecho de que me tarde mucho, debe ser suficiente tortura xD. No te encuentro ignorante por pensar que era Neji, en mi mundo todo puede pasar xD… sobre todo en un Fic jajaja. Gracias por tu deseos y suerte a ti también ;D

**Evil-Undead: **Bienvenido o bienvenida a mi Fic ^^u gracias por darte el tiempo de dejarme un review, espero este capitulo te mantenga fiel xD

**LordKami: **Mi chica despuntuada xD tranquila he podido entender la letra, encuentro súper que te mantengas atenta a mi Fic incluso por un iPod :P tranquila, la bipolaridad porque Gaara sufra o es un súper Dios es normal xD… lamento mucho la tardanza…un abrazo a la distancia lejana :D

**Andrea: **Maldición ¬¬ he tardado en actualizar aunque me pediste que no lo hiciera u.ù Gomen… espero aun estés feliz porque actualice :P

**Sirone Aphrody: **Bienvenida, se que no es la primera vez que me lees, pero es la primera vez que me dejas un review ^-^así que te doy la bienvenida y muchas gracias, la verdad lo comencé a escribir por una cosa de fanatismo de esta pareja, pero el saber que te hace feliz leerlo me motiva mas OwÓ onegai, no dejes de seguirme n.n

**AmayaOkami: **Por dios, me reí demasiado cuando leí que habías gritado porque actualice xD, espero que esta vez no te hayas hiperventilado. Gracias amiga Gazettosa *o* lamento la tardanza, gracias por el abrazo y ahora lo que me tiene súper motivada e inspirada es que el 20 salen las nuevas canciones de The Gazette! *Grita como loca histérica* jejeje ^^u no te vuelvas a caer por las cosas que escribo.

**Tokeijikakeno Orenji: **Esto ya se esta convirtiendo en un octágono amoroso xD, no creo que los hermanos Uchiha peleen entre ellos, pero si pueden pasar cosas más interesante…continúa leyendo y lo sabrás :D

**Magic Ann Love: **Quizás Gaara no sea tan tierno ahora xD

**Annie Thompson: **No mueras de ganas, lamento la tardanza y gracias por animarte a dejar un review.

**Guest: **Gracias por pasar, aquí hay una continuación, que espero te haya gustado.

**Dark-Amy-Chan: **Gracias por pasar Amy-sama ^-^ animo en tus actualizaciones y espero me dejes un review, que me animan tanto :P

Bueno…no tengo nada más que agregar, siempre se reciben reviews positivo y negativos, nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza, pero cuando pasen por lo mismo que yo…me entenderán, aunque claro, no es agradable que te atropellen…así que mejor no intenten vivirlo xD.

**Matta Nee…**


	8. Aroma

**IMPORTANTE: **La seria de animación japonesa Naruto, así como el manga y sus personajes, son total y absoluta propiedad de Kishimoto-Sama. El Fan Fic que lees a continuación es total y absoluta creación mía.

**Miyuky-San**

* * *

><p>Hinata, estaba recostada en una cama que no era la suya, sus ojos perlados miraban el techo, sus pálidas mejillas estaban rosadas por la excitación que comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo y sus pálidos hombros eran besados junto a su cuello por una persona que no era su novio.<p>

_¿Cómo podía terminar en una situación así?_

Ese era el único pensamiento que tenia la chica en ese momento, y es que se ponía a repasar los eventos sucedidos y nada coherente le decía como termino en esa cama, con ese chico sobre ella.

**FLASH BACK**

El corazón de Hinata latía a mil por hora al percatarse de quien ahora tomaba su mano y guiaba sus pasos, definitivamente creía en las palabras de la gente que decía _"El Mundo Es Un Pañuelo", _y es que entre toda esa multitud de gente, era impresionante que Uchiha Sasuke le hubiese visto…y mas impresionante era aun el echo de que se la haya llevado lejos de Gaara. La chica giro su cabeza para intentar ver al pelirrojo detrás de ella, pero era obvio que ambos se habían perdido el rastro; de repente sintió un fuerte jalon de su brazo, proveniente por parte del Uchiha, que ahora doblaba bruscamente con la chica por una calle completamente desconocida para ella.

Las luces de neon adornaban todo el entorno de la modelo y antes de que pudiera apreciar ese espectáculo de colores, se encontró dentro del lobby de unos departamentos. El Uchiha seguía guiándola hasta los ascensores y ya una vez dentro de esté la arrincono contra una de las paredes, poniendo uno de sus brazos al costado del hermoso rostro de la chica.

-Es bueno volver a verte.- Dijo él con la voz cargada de un sentimiento difícil de descifrar para la chica.

-Hola…Uchiha-san…-Respondió ella desviando la mirada del chico.

-No es necesario tanta formalidad, después del ultimo recuerdo que me lleve tuyo esa noche en el club.

Hinata enrojeció ante estas últimas palabras, quiso decirle alguna protesta al muchacho, pero nada salía mas allá de su garganta, de repente el aroma del chico al igual que la última vez comenzó a embriagarle poco a poco.

_¿Acaso tiene algún tipo de droga como perfume?...no…resisto…_

La Hyuuga levanto la vista, para quedar frente a frente con el moreno y como si fuera un instinto, un impulso por parte de ella, sus brazos rodearon el cuello del chico, quien sonrió satisfactorio ante la acción.

-Sasuke…

El nombre del muchacho salio de los labios de Hinata como un simple suspiro, pero este suspiro estaba cargado de deseo, sus perlados ojos tenían un brillo especial para Sasuke…él tampoco podía resistirse mas y se acerco a la chica para besarla, pero antes de dar fin a su acción, el ascensor se detuvo informando que ya habían llegado al piso marcado por Sasuke.

De muy mal humor, el Uchiha se alejo de Hinata y la hizo bajar del ascensor, pero la chica ya estaba totalmente entregada al aroma del muchacho, en cuanto estuvo fuera del ascensor se lanzo nuevamente hacia Sasuke, quien la sostuvo de la cintura…ahora no solo eran los brazos de Hinata los que rodeaban el cuello del moreno, sino, que también había cruzado sus piernas por las caderas de Sasuke.

-Hinata…-Dijo Sasuke cuando tuvo a la chica completamente sobre él. Mas no alcanzo a terminar la frase, pues la chica lo había descolocado al comenzar a besar su cuello. Eran besos fugases, que no alcanzaban a degustar nada, pero a Sasuke lo estaban torturando.

Quieto como una estatua seguía el jinete con Hinata en brazos en aquel pasillo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder llegar a su apartamento para seguir degustando a la chica en el sofá negro de su living, pero simplemente no podía moverse.

Hinata, ahora pasaba sus manos entre los cabellos del chico y se había dado un poco de impulso para llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, donde dejo pasar su lengua de forma muy lenta. Esa fue la motivación suficiente para que el Uchiha menor, sacara las llaves de su apartamento y lograra entrar en el antes de siquiera pensar donde estaban las llaves. En cuanto estuvieron dentro, Sasuke, logro su cometido principal y termino con Hinata en su adorado sofá negro…de por si antes, ese sofá era su preferido, ahora simplemente nadie lograría que se deshiciese del por muy viejo que se pusiera.

El brillo en los ojos de Hinata era cada vez mas intensos y en la oscuridad del lugar, parecían incitar a Sasuke, la chica recostada en el sofá bajo el cuerpo del jinete no había querido perder el contacto con él, aunque sus manos estaban sobre su cabeza, sus piernas seguían firmes en las caderas del Uchiha e incitaban al Uchiha a algo mas que un simple roce de sus sexos. Hinata estaba cansada del jueguito de miradas que sostenía con Sasuke, ella quería la acción interrumpida en el pasillo y simplemente lo jalo de la ropa acercando sus rostros. Sasuke, sonreía son soberbia al estar tan cerca de la chica, podía sentir sus alientos mezclarse, pero eso no era lo que mas le gradaba, tampoco el hecho de que la chica tenia mucha fuerza en sus piernas…lo que mas le agradaba era que él podía disfrutar de aquella Hinata…una Hinata desconocida incluso para ella misma.

Sin mas rodeos, el Uchiha menor junto sus labios con los de la Hyuuga en un beso salvaje, Hinata solo podía sentir la cálida boca del Uchiha interactuar con la suya, su lengua se había adentrado para saborear mas de ella y fue el peculiar y leve gusto a tabaco por parte del Uchiha, lo que le hizo reaccionar, rompiendo el _"encanto"_ del aroma de Sasuke… pero en cuento rompió el beso, el chico la volvió a tomar entre sus brazos, pues ella seguía rodeando sus caderas con sus piernas, y la condujo hasta la habitación, fue ahí donde la dejo caer en la cama comenzando a besar su cuello y degustar a la chica.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Y ahí seguía Hinata, recostada en esa cama, con el Uchiha menor sobre su cuerpo, el chico no era tonto, sabia que Hinata había cambiado, sus ojos ya no brillaban para incitarlo, el contacto con la piel de la chica ya no le quemaba ni le hacia arder, entonces se posiciono sobre ella y le miro directo a los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto él.

-No entiendo…-Dijo en un susurro Hinata.- No entiendo, ¿Cómo es que aquella noche en el club…y ahora…como es que termino en esta situación contigo?

-Si tú no sabes la respuesta… ¿Por qué he de saberla yo?

-No me gusta.- Dijo secamente la chica.- En mi vida te he visto un par de veces…llevo una vida monótona y en un instante apareces tu y…y me desconozco yo misma.

Era definitivo, el fuego que anteriormente los rodeaba se había extinguido por completo, Sasuke algo molesto se puso de pie y la chica se sentó en la cama, alzo su vista para mirar al jinete, pero este solo se dirigió al balcón del lugar, se sentó en la simple silla que tenia ahí y encendió uno de sus cigarrillos, su maldito vicio que lograba calmarle los nervios. La chica le siguió con la mirada y cuando lo vio sentarse y encender el vicio, algo en ella se molesto; se puso de pie junto al marco de la gran ventana y se le quedo viendo con cierta molestia al chico.

-Si deseas que te lleve a tu casa...deberás esperar.- Dijo el Uchiha de forma fría y automática.

-Puedo irme yo sola.- Le dijo la chica.

-Entonces… ¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto él mirándola de un forma difícil de expresar. La chica no respondió, tan solo se quedo ahí viéndolo destruir sus pulmones; él no quería que ella le siguiese viendo, había tenido muchas emociones ese día como para que ella le siguiese dando mas, así que decidió darle fin al asunto, termino de fumarse su cigarrillo y botando lo ultimo del humo de entre sus labios se puso de pie, de forma inmediata la chica se tenso completamente; Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia ella hasta que la distancia entre ellos era mínima, Hinata dejo su vista fija en el suelo cuando lo sintió cerca y el reciente aroma a nicotina la invadió.

-A…aleja…te…- Dijo ella casi inaudible.

-No quiero…a diferencia de ti…yo se lo que quiero.- Tomo el mentón de la chica y le obligo a mirarle.- Te quiero a ti Hyuuga Hinata.

La modelo sintió que se le iba el aliento ante esas palabras y que su corazón amenazaba con salirle por la garganta, automáticamente sus ojos perlados miraron los ojos carbón del chico y todo volvió a pasar de nuevo; el brillo en sus ojos volvió como si nada, aun mas intenso que en el sofá y sin meditar nada, la chica tomo por el cuello de la ropa a Sasuke y le beso como nunca había besado a alguien.

Ante la sorpresiva acción de la chica, Sasuke no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos de forma exagerada, pero no se necesitaron ni dos segundos para que tomara a la chica de la cintura y respondiera al beso, y es que le encantaba sentir la boca de la chica, y su lengua enredarse con la suya y le gustaba mas cuando la chica ocupaba una agilidad desconocida, para de un suave impulso, alzar su cuerpo y enredar sus piernas en las caderas del jinete. El Uchiha la tomo por los muslos y la acomodo bien sobre si, caminando torpemente entro al departamento.

_Ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás…no habrá forma de detener esto y que te escapes…no ahora Hinata._

Sasuke termino sentado en la cama con Hinata sobre él, en cuanto la chica se vio mas alta que el Uchiha, rompió el beso para ir directo al cuello del moreno, donde beso y lamio sin detenerse o cohibirse, el chico no pudo evitar sentir unos escalofríos por la espalda cuando la chica le besaba ahí y todo se puso mejor cuando fue ella misma quien se deshizo de su prenda superior dejando su tórax al descubierto solo para ella.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior al ver el semidesnudo cuerpo del chico y se puso de pie sobre la cama, para rodear a Sasuke y terminar detrás dél. El chico la siguió con la mirada, pero aunque no podía verla a sus espaldas sentía su presencia; hubo un pequeño lapsus de tiempo en el que tanto Hinata como Sasuke estaba quietos, él esperaba que ella hiciera algo, pero nada sucedía, sintió como la cama se movió un poco, pues la chica lo provoco y cuando la paciencia se le estaba terminando, se dispuso a voltearse para ahora él disfrutar de Hinata, mas su acción quedo interrumpida cuando sintió las manos de la chica en sus hombros.

-No te voltees.- Dijo la modelo.

Entonces las manos de Hinata bajaron por el pecho del chico, hasta que él pudo sentir el peso del cuerpo de ella en su espalda. Estaba sorprendido, pues no era solo su peso el que sentía, la chica no había echo nada en un lapsus de tiempo, pues se estaba deshaciendo de su ropa también en la parte superior. Ahora la piel de Hinata tenia total y libre contacto con la del Uchiha, quien podía sentir entre sus escapulas los pechos de la modelo.

Hinata había cruzado sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke, su cabeza descansaba a un costado en el hombro del chico, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados y su olfato se deleitaba con el aroma del moreno en ese momento…tabaco…madera…hierbas…eran los distintos aromas que llegaban a la chica.

Sasuke estabas desconcertado, y la calidez del cuerpo de la chica no le permitía moverse, él también podía sentir un suave aroma proveniente de la chica…

_¿Lavanda quizás?... no…el aroma es mas suave…mas delicado._

Hinata abrió sus ojos y Sasuke giro su cuello para verla a ella, un beso hubiese sido perfecto en ese momento, pero ninguno de los dos quiso darlo. A medida que el chico giraba para estar frente a frente con Hinata, ella se dejaba caer lentamente en la cama, cuando estuvo completamente recostada y Sasuke la tenia de frente, se percato que la chica tenía solo sus bragas como prenda de vestir en ese momento.

_¿Cuándo fue que…?_

-Ven…-Le dijo ella suavemente mientras estiraba sus brazos en dirección a él.

Sasuke, como un pequeño niño siendo atraído por el mas delicioso de los dulces, se acerco con sigilo a la Hyuuga, apreciando en su andar el níveo cuerpo de ella. Con ambas manos a los costados de la chica se le quedo viendo a los ojos, estos brillaban, pero ya no de deseo, este brillo le gustaba, le atraía mas que un imán; entonces lentamente acerco su rostro al de la chica, hasta que sus narices se tocaran, Hinata cerro sus ojos esperando a que el chico continuara, más este solo le dio un beso esquimal*, la chica sonrío y se sonrojo un poco, entonces con su pulgar, Sasuke toco suavemente desde la cintura hasta la cadera de ella, luego con su índice trazo un camino por el abdomen de la modelo hasta su ombligo, delineo un circulo a su alrededor y comenzó a subir poco a poco…nuevamente con su pulgar marco la parte inferior de uno de los pechos de Hinata y se deleito con el suave suspiro que escapo de entre los labios de ella.

_Tócame…_

Ese pensamiento de Hinata llego a la mente de Sasuke, y sin dar más rodeos tomo con su mano el pecho de la chica con el que había estado jugando anteriormente.

La piel de la chica era deleitantemente suave y aquel monte de Venus pedía ser exprimido entre sus manos.

Sasuke, bajo por el rostro de la chica, siempre rozándola con su nariz y sus labios hasta su cuello, mientras su mano ya jugaba con el pezón de ella; beso sus clavículas y luego bajo con su lengua hasta el otro monte de Venus. En cuanto tuvo el pecho de la chica en su boca, un gemido más fuerte escapo de ella y ahí comenzó el juego del placer.

Sasuke, pasaba su lengua alrededor del pezón de la chica, de vez en cuando su lengua daba suaves y eróticos toques a este, para luego dejar que su cálido aliento le excitara mas y le provocara mas escalofríos a la chica, su mano traviesa, no soltaba el otro pecho de la chica, pero tampoco lo tocaba como si el mundo se fuera a cavar, simplemente lo sostenía. Luego su boca volvió a subir en un camino de besos por el cuello de la chica, aprovechando esa posición, Sasuke, coló su rodilla por entre las piernas de ella y la dejo ahí contra el tacto de la tela de su braga. Cuando su boca estuvo cerca del oído de la modelo, le dio un beso tan fuerte, que le dejo una exquisita sensación a ella, junto con una pequeña marca rojiza, él sonrió satisfecho, cuando se percato de esto.

Hinata, que había estado impávida hasta ese momento, tomo la mano traviesa del Uchiha, que seguía contra su pecho y ella misma le dirigió a él en un movimiento que le arranco varios suspiros.

_Deseo…_

Esa palabra se podía leer en el ambiente y en los ojos de ambos, Sasuke feliz siguió el movimiento que le marcaba la Hyuuga, y como extra, su pierna se movía suavemente contra la intimidad de la chica. Hinata estaba ruborizada, pero no de vergüenza y sus ojos se entrecerraron tras los movimientos de la pierna del chico; se estaba comenzando a mojar, Sasuke lo podía sentir; y de forma involuntaria, el Uchiha lamio sus labios.

El momento se interrumpió, cuando él se separo abruptamente de la chica, ella se apoyo en sus codos, para ver que hacia el Uchiha y reclamarle por haber roto el contacto, pero toda queja se perdió cuando se percato que el chico se estaba deshaciendo de sus estorbosos pantalones y quedaba a la vista una creciente erección tras esos bóxers azules. Sasuke volvió a la cama, pero ahora estaba más a los pies de Hinata, tomo la pierna derecha de la chica y con la yema de sus dedos trazo un camino invisible por el interior de la pierna y se detuvo a medio muslo, ella no hizo nada por evitar un contacto más intimo, luego bajo la pierna de la chica, para tomar la otra y trazar el mismo camino, pero ahora desde medio muslo hasta el tobillo…bajo la pierna de la chica suavemente y la posiciono sobre su hombro, luego su boca dio fugases besos en los mismos lugares donde había marcado el camino con sus dedos; la pierna de la chica se deslizaba por su espalda a medida que él se acercaba a "la caja de pandora" de la chica y ella temblaba ante la respiración del chico y los íntimos contactos.

-Sasuke…-Las finas manos de la chica, se deslizaron lentamente por su cuerpo hasta alcanzar levemente los cabellos del Uchiha.- Onegai…

-Dime… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Le pregunto el Uchiha.

-A Sasuke…quiero…quiero hacerlo con Uchiha Sasuke.- Respondió ella.

Él se pudo dar más que satisfecho al escuchar esas palabras provenientes de la chica y sin vergüenza alguna, paso dos de sus dedos por la intimidad de la Hyuuga, aun teniendo una barrera de ropa, pero esta no fue un impedimento para sentir lo mojada que estaba la chica. Hinata gemía al ritmo de los dedos de Sasuke y en un momento dado el chico no aguanto más y se posiciono sobre la Hyuuga para arrebatarle un beso tan salvaje como el primero. Contra la intimidad de la Hyuuga, ella podía sentir el miembro de Sasuke hacer presión, las cartas estaban echadas.

-Hinata…-El nombre de la modelo parecía una súplica al momento de escapar de la boca de Sasuke.

Hinata, tomo las manos del jinete entre las suyas y las guio hasta sus caderas, donde permanecían sus bragas, él entendió de inmediato el mensaje de la chica y deslizo lentamente esta prenda por las largas piernas de la chica, hasta desprenderá totalmente.

Y ahí estaba Hinata, completamente desnuda ante su oscura mirada, él no sabía que parte de la chica apreciar primero…sus firmes pechos…sus largas piernas…sus caderas…o su intimidad, aquel lugar que hacia enloquecer de placer a cualquier hombre; sentía que realmente aquellos bóxers lo terminarían matando si no se los quitaba luego, pero antes de lograr hacer cualquier otro movimiento, la chica se sentó e hizo que el comenzara acostarse, quedando ahora ella sobre él.

La chica beso el cuello del Uchiha lentamente, paso se lengua en ciertos puntos y el jinete se dejo hacer ante las caricias de ella, sintió las manos de la chica en su abdomen, palpando tímidamente sus músculos y luego las sintió en sus oblicuos rozando sus bóxers, sintió a la chica tomar aire cerca de su odio y luego como era ella quien se deshacía de sus bóxers, dejándolo como él la dejo a ella. Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos, Hinata no fue capaz de sacar se cara de entre el cuello de Sasuke y de hecho, pareció que se escondía mas y mas en este; al Uchiha esto le parecía divertido, pero ya no tenía ganas de seguir jugando, así que tomo las caderas de la ojiluna y las hizo bajar para que tanto ella como él, pudiesen sentir el sexo del otro.

Este acto provoco que la Hyuuga se tensara un poco y Sasuke ahogara un ronco gemido en su garganta, él intentaba no perder la paciencia, así que, se mordía el labio inferior, Hinata seguía respirando fuertemente en su cuello y eso no era de mucha ayuda, el chico movía un poco sus caderas, haciendo que su miembro rozara con la intimidad de la Hyuuga y se excitara poco a poco, podía sentir la esencia de la chica lubricando su miembro erecto y podía escucharla gemir suavemente contra su oído.

Ahora era ella la que marcaba un leve ritmo con sus caderas, Sasuke tan solo las sostenía con sus manos para que aun no fuese a penetrarla, pero se hacía realmente difícil, pues todo en ella le incitaba a poseerla ahora mismo, sus pezones moviéndose en distintas direcciones contra su pecho, su cálido aliento que chocaba contra su oído y cuello a causa de los leves gemidos, sus firmes caderas que se movían a un compas tortuoso, el autocontrol del jinete no daba más y tomo firmemente las caderas de la chica deteniendo todo compas sexual; se sentó y Hinata quedo sobre él, la chica se le quedo mirando confundida, y fue la mirada junto a la sonrisa del Uchiha que provocaron una cierta excitación en la chica, diferente a la que había estado sintiendo anteriormente.

Sasuke acomodo su frente en el hombro de Hinata y luego hizo bajar las caderas de la chica lentamente por su miembro, las manos de la chica se aferraron a los hombros del chico y su cuerpo se puso rígido como tabla, el jinete aplico un poco mas de fuerza en sus manos y logro que la chica descendiera otro poco. La estreches de la modelo se hizo notoria en cuanto comenzó a introducir su masculinidad, pensaba que se volvería loco a causa de esto, cuando ya iba por la mitad la chica dejo escapar un pequeño grito, como una queja y Sasuke sintió aquel tope existente solo en las vírgenes.

-Kami-sama…e…eres virgen…-Dijo el Uchiha mas para sí, que para la Hyuuga; no sabía que debía hace o más bien no estaba seguro de si continuar o no. Una cosa era cogerse a esa hermosa modelo nipona y otra cosa era convertirse en su primer hombre.

La disyuntiva de Sasuke parecía no tener fin y no se percataba de que mientras más quieto estaba, la chica se lubricaba más y más deslizándose poco a poco por aquel tronco de carne. El Uchiha reacciono cuando sintió las uñas de ella clavándose lentamente en sus hombros, ya era algo inevitable, él la penetro de una sola vez sin piedad ni cariño.

La Hyuuga abrazo al Uchiha, quien seguía descansando su cabeza en el hombro de ella, un gemido sonoro escapo de los labios de ella cuando tuvo todo el sexo de Sasuke dentro de ella y una gran ola de placer invadió al jinete cuando sintió la estreches y calidez de la chica…algo cálido corrió entre sus sexos y ambos sabían lo que era, aquella huella carmesí que acusaba a la Hyuuga de haber entregado su virginidad.

Luego de un tiempo quietos, el temblor en el cuerpo de ambos se hizo notar, en ella porque aun no se acostumbraba a esas nuevas sensaciones entre dolor y placer y en él porque no podía resistir el seguir sin moverse.

-Hinata…lo siento.- Dijo de repente el Uchiha, para luego comenzar a mover sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo, logrando el placer que mantenía en pausa.

Sin poder evitarlo, el Uchiha comenzó a dejar escapar gemidos de vez en cuando y Hinata unos leves gemidos mezclados con gritos a causa de las embestidas del jinete. Ella seguía abrazándole mientras su cuerpo rebotaba en las caderas del Uchiha, el ritmo que él marcaba era placentero para ambos, pero no era suficiente como para otorgarles el orgasmo. Sasuke quito una de sus manos de la cadera de Hinata y la llevo directo al monte de Venus que lo tenía hipnotizado; apretó el pecho de Hinata con toda su mano y lo comenzó a mover en círculos, sin dejar de embestirla, los gemidos de la chica se volvían más fuertes y ahora eran solo de placer, el dolor había abandonado su cuerpo, Sasuke bajo su cabeza un poco mas y con su boca se apodero del otro pecho de la chica. Lamio y beso el pezón de ella, en algún momento hasta llego a morderlo suavemente.

Hinata podía oír sus propios gemidos, pero simplemente no podía callarlos, tenia espasmos de placer que le hacían mandar a su conciencia a dar un paseo lejos de ahí, sus piernas cruzaron las caderas del chico, una de sus manos se quedo en la nuca del jinete y la otra le ayudo a afirmarse en la cama, pues era tanto el placer que se había encorvado hacia atrás. Ahora ella también movía las caderas al ritmo de Sasuke, sus piernas le ayudaban a darse un impulso y esto profundizaba las penetraciones del chico. Un par de gemidos escaparon de los labios del Uchiha, que volvió a cambiar sus posiciones, recostó a la Hyuuga en la cama y la tomo por uno de sus muslos, acomodo este sobre su hombro y dejo la otra pierna aun rodeando su cadera, se acerco a su rostro y la beso mientras la volvía a embestir.

Los gemidos de la modelo se perdían en la boca del jinete, que jugueteaba con su lengua y la de ella, dos de los dedos del chico jugueteaban con uno de los pezones de la chica, el chico rompió el beso para tomar aire y embestirla cada vez más fuerte, Hinata estaba completamente ruborizada y sentía sus sentidos abandonarla poco a poco, la cama en la que estaban sonaba de vez en cuando en los momentos que el Uchiha la embestía con más fuerza arrancándole un grito de placer a Hinata. El nombre de ambos salía de la boca del otro, estaban a momentos del orgasmo, algo nuevo para Hinata y algo anhelado para Sasuke, quien tomo a la Hyuuga de la cintura y la sentó nuevamente sobre él, su boca tomo el pecho de la chica y ella apoyo sus manos en los hombros del chico, Sasuke le hacía saltar sobre él con más fuerza que antes y Hinata se sentía desfallecer.

Tras unas embestidas mas Hinata perdió todo sentido llegando al orgasmo, algo que le sorprendió y le agrado, al sentir que la chica se comprimía del placer, Sasuke también llego al orgasmo. Hinata se encorvo hacia atrás y esta vez, el Uchiha la dejo caer en la cama con la respiración agitada, él salió dentro de ella y también se recostó al lado de la modelo, ambos tenían la respiración agitada y sus cuerpos estaban perlados por el sudor. El jinete tomo lo que quedo armado de la cama y cubrió la desnudes de ambos, Hinata se volteo hacia donde estaba él y sus ojos se cerraron antes de decir o pensar cualquier cosa, el Uchiha sonrió satisfecho y encendió un cigarrillo, no había nada mejor que fumar un cigarrillo después de una buena sesión de sexo.

-Aunque esto no se puede considerar una sesión.- Pensó él en voz alta mientras el humo salía de sus labios.

* * *

><p><strong>Beso esquimal: <strong>Es cuando mueves tu nariz contra la nariz de tu "pareja" de un lado a otro.

* * *

><p><strong>Miyuky: <strong>Bueno, lo principal que diré de este capitulo es que cada vez que escribía la parte SasuHina pensaba _¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Hinata?_ …Y es que nadie se imagina a Hinata así de atrevida xD, pero como este es mi Fic y mi imaginación con esta pareja esta bastante retorcida xD…

Lo segundo que tengo que aportar, es que la verdad tuve mucha frustración escribiendo esto…así que, espero les haya gustado aunque a mí no me convence del todo, no soy buena haciendo lemmon =/

Y lo tercero que aportare…son los saludos personalizados…

**AmayaOkami****: **Amiga!... *La abraza con lagrimas en los ojos*…lamento la demora, pero de verdad sufrí una terrible crisis de bloqueo y abandono de inspiración, muchas gracias por dejarme un review y claro, porque has sido mi primer review del capítulo anterior *o* …como siempre escuche a The GazettE para darme inspiración, ya que tengo su nuevo CD …aunque me frustra no tenerlos a ellos en vivo y en directo xD imagínate le pude haber pedido a Ruki que me ayudase a practicar este capítulo, para imaginarme más cosas XD jajaja en fin…muchos saludos de yo para ti ;D

**AnDy-93****:** Wii, gracias por darme tu perdón :3 yo solo te puedo dar esta continuación xD

**Starry Night1996****:** Gracias por pasar ^-^

**Tsuki Tsuruga****: **Kyaaaa *abrazo efusivo* amo leer cuando me dices Miyu-chi-sama…me hace sentir cute… *o* muchas gracias también, por haber sido una de las dos personas que leyó mi disculpa por el tropello…lo demás no me dijeron nada y solo me sentí mal porque tarde mucho ^-^U …en fin, Sasuke da las gracias por el hecho de que sacaras las cámaras y pregunta como esta Mangetsu…

**LordKami****:** Me encanta que saques deducciones sola xD porque siempre adivinas…no me estas espiando verdad (¿?) jajaja xD…cuídate.

**Magic Ann Love:** Me gusta dejar a la gente con duda…soy malvada muajajaja *intento de risa malévola*

**Luna 07:** Bueno, tu paciencia es recompensada con este capítulo, que espero sea una buena recompensa y tus deducciones con Gaara pueden o no estar del todo en lo correcto xD…deberás seguir esperando para saberlo…saludos y gracias por tu preocupación, la verdad es que si, hay tipos que son un peligro al volante ¬¬

**Andrea:** Me pregunto si tu presentimiento habrá estado en lo correcto…aquí otra continuación para que disfrutes n.n

**Tokeijikakeno ****Orenji****:** Bueno, como mi fic es SasuHina, te puedes quedar con Gaara y le pides que te lleve a su parque…xD…

**Evil-Undead****:** Bueno, entonces…bienvenida otra vez :D espero hayas disfrutado de mi continuación ^^

**Sweetfactory****:** No me odies T^T debo dejarlo con ese suspenso para que sigan amando mi historia xD…en fin, me alegra que sigas leyendo mi fic y bueno cada personaje aquí tiene sus lapsus en los que no parecen ser ellos.

**TheRusso****:** Jajaja, no paro de reír al leer que mi Gaara tiene algo gay xD…y que eso te tranquiliza…en fin…espero te haya gustado este capítulo y creo que quedo bastante claro que es SasuHina n.n saludos a la distancia.

**DarkAmy-chan:** Amy-sama…a través de este lugar quiero darte ánimos por la muerte de tu abuelito, yo también perdí a un ser querido hace 5 años ya…y sé que te debes sentir muy devastada, pero la muerte es parte de la vida y el dolor y luto por el que pasas ahora, será algo que te fortalecerá una pena que te ayudara a apreciar los pequeños momentos con tus seres queridos y ya verás que llegara el día en el que pienses en él y sonreirás, tal como lo hago yo, porque te quedas con los buenos recuerdos y los buenos sentimientos que esa persona te daba…fuerza!

**Lady Darkness Chan:** Bien, has firmado tu review xD, me sentí algo estúpida dejando un saludo para Guest xD pero me alegra mucho que mi fic te haya dado algo de emoción y alegría en tu semana de full estrés, espero que no te hayas desmayado con toda las emociones que escribí en este capítulo xD…saluditos

**Annii GabiiZ:** Arigatou por tu preocupación, he actualizado aquí esperando disfrutes del capítulo, y no he hecho pelear a los hermanos xD…saludines desde mi casita :D

**Mini-Hyuuga****:** Gracias por pasar, aquí hay una actualización, pero sin Gaara lo siento =P

**Hinatacris:** Tranquila, espero aun tengas tus uñas y tu cabello ._. Aunque de seguro ahora morirás esperando xD

**Ali1895****:** Jajaja, no sé si los haga a todos encantadores, pero si se intenta hacer un FanFic interesante ^^

**Annie Thompson****:** Aquí la continuación que tanto esperabas :D

…En fin, este capítulo ha quedado más corto que los demás, pero enserio sufrí un bloqueo y abandono de inspiración _ aún así hice lo que pude y recibo comentarios positivos y negativos, aunque puede que los negativos me depriman xD porque no me siento satisfecha con este capítulo…

**Matta ne…Miyuky-San**


	9. Competencia

**Declaimer: **El anime y manga japonés Naruto, así como sus personajes son total y absoluta propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-Sama. El FanFic que leen a continuación, es total y absoluta creación mía.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

En la nueva mañana que comenzaba en la ciudad de Tokio, había varias personas preguntándose donde se encontraban sus amigos y familiares. Por un lado estaban Naruto y Sakura, que no habían sabido nada del morocho de su amigo desde la tarde anterior y en casa de sus padres, tampoco sabían dél. Y por otro lado estaba la familia Hyuuga, que intentaban ubicar a su hija y prima mayor desde la noche anterior, Hanabi estaba inquieta, pero confiaba en que su hermana estaba bien, Neji se sentía culpable, pues habían "discutido" y descuido a su prima que siempre había considerado como un pequeño pollito asustadizo a quien debía cuidar y por ultimo estaba su padre Hiashi, quien se sentía molesto por lo despreocupada de Hinata al desaparecer y no decirle nada a nadie y también estaba preocupado, pues es su hija mayor.

Pero no había forma de saber de ellos, Hinata había apagado su teléfono móvil antes de encontrarse con Gaara y Sasuke, bueno el gran parte del tiempo mantenía su teléfono apagado, pues sentía que ese pequeño aparatito lo controlaba demasiado y no le gustaba.

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

Los rayos de la luz del sol se colaban por entre las cortinas de una habitación tan grande y elegante que hacían sentir a cualquier persona parte de la realeza, los primeros rayos llegaron al blanquecino rostro de la chica, quien por su ligero dormir, despertó inmediatamente, su vista se vio entorpecida por los rayos solares y tuvo que moverse en la cama para escapar de ellos, su cuerpo se quedo quieto como estatua al sentir un tope en esa cama cuando huía de la luz y lentamente giro su cabeza para saber que era aquel tope.

De inmediato sus ojos se abrieron como platos olvidando el anterior problema que había tenido y giro su cabeza para acurrucarse lo más lejos posible de aquel que ocupaba el otro lado de la cama, se quedo mirando el suelo del lugar como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo y su mente comenzó a divagar en sus recuerdos.

_Estaba con Gaara…eso es algo que recuerdo perfectamente…él ha sido muy amable y lindo conmigo… ¿en qué momento nos separamos?... ¿quizás deba llamarle debe estar preocupado?_

La imagen del pelirrojo desaparecía en su memoria, para dar paso a la del Uchiha menor que yacía durmiendo plácidamente a su lado. Logro recordar el mar de gente que la había separado de Gaara, recordó el fuerte agarre de su mano y como era el Uchiha ahora quien la guiaba por las calles…recordó lo ocurrido en el ascensor y se ruborizo sin querer…se giro en la cama mirando el techo, sentía el suave roce de las sabanas en su cuerpo y sin mirar supo de inmediato que no llevaba prenda alguna.

Hinata se sentó en la cama cubriendo su desnudez con las sabanas, sintió un dolor punzante en sus piernas y en su entrepierna, se las vio, tenía unos cuantos moretones, mas los tocaba y no eran aquellos los que le dolían, sino en otros lados donde no había marca alguna y como un rayo, todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior con lujo de detalle llegaron a ella.

Su vista con enormes rasgos de sorpresa giro nuevamente hacia Sasuke, estaba completamente ruborizada, pero al ver al muchacho ahí…dormido…tan tranquilo…de alguna extraña manera, le daba tranquilidad a ella, y es que por mucha vergüenza que sintiera ahora no se arrepentía de lo sucedido, no podía arrepentirse de algo que hizo, sino de no haberlo hecho antes. Ese pensamiento la sorprendió un momento, pero sonrió; decidió que sería bueno volver a la cama, si el sol recién estaba dando sus primeros rayos, significaba que aun es demasiado temprano. De forma lenta y cuidadosa, la morena comenzó a acomodarse nuevamente en la cama, no quería despertar al chico, no sabría como podía reaccionar, pero no podía ser peor que ella cuando le interrumpían sus horas de descanso.

Una vez estuvo nuevamente recostada en la cama se quedo viendo el techo, sus manos seguían firmemente aferradas a las sabanas que cubrían su desnudez, el frio del lugar le comenzó a afectar lentamente; miro al Uchiha de seguro que él no tenía frio, podía sentir el calor emanar del cuerpo del jinete, quiso acurrucarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, además el dolor punzante aún seguía presente y tenía el presentimiento de que no si iría pronto, se movió un poco para que su cuerpo quedara dándole la espalda a Sasuke y cerro sus ojos para descansar algo más, todo esto era una fantasía para la morena y sabia que pronto enfrentaría la realidad.

En cuanto Hinata quedo de espaldas a Sasuke, este abrió sus ojos, la había sentido moverse mucho y despertó, la vio dándole la espalda cubriendo su cuerpo con las sabanas, pensó que si iría y aquí nada a pasado, pero volvió a su lado en la cama.

_Una mañanera no me sentaría nada de mal, pero…de seguro ella no ha de pensar lo mismo…_

A Sasuke se le formó una semi-sonrisa al imaginarse el dolor que ha de estar sintiendo la chica en este momento, pero toda "alegría" desapareció cuando se hizo la maldita pregunta de ¿Qué pasaría ahora?...si la chica se había quedado era por algo y si él aun fingía estar dormido y no la había sacado del departamento también ha de tener un motivo.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuánto tiempo había estado pensando y admirando la espalda de Hinata, pero tenía claro que la chica había vuelto a despertar pues su cuerpo tenía un pequeño "espasmo" cada vez que él pasaba uno de sus nudillos por la espalda baja de ella, era un juego bastante divertido, por lo menos para Sasuke, hasta que Hinata rompió el silencio y la atmosfera en la habitación.

-¿Te diviertes?

-Bastante.- Respondió el moreno. Hinata apretó las sabanas contra su cuerpo y se sentó nuevamente en la cama.

-Debo irme a casa.

Sasuke no dijo nada, tomo su celular y lo encendió, Hinata camino por la habitación recogiendo sus prendas y se encerró en el baño para vestirse, en cuanto noto que el moreno estaba con su celular, ella supo que debía encender el suyo y dar mil explicaciones, su mente empezó a trabajar en alguna mentira creíble para decirle a su padre, pero nada parecía tener lógica, y con su poca habilidad para mentir las posibilidades de éxito iban en descenso. En cuanto salió del baño vestida, se despidió del moreno que seguía recostado en la cama, se fue al living y tomo su cartera, saco su móvil y mientras lo iba encendiendo dejo el departamento. En cuanto el teléfono capto señal, empezaron a entrar lo mensajes a la bandeja de Hinata, la gran mayoría de su padre, otros de su primo y una notificación de un correo, ya sabía de quien era, estando ya en la calle detuvo un taxi para irse a su casa.

* * *

><p>Hiashi se paseaba de un lado a otro por su mansión, subía a la habitación de su hija mayor, y buscaba alguna pista para saber donde se había metido, descarto el escape, pues tenía todas sus cosas intactas y de seguro andaba con poco dinero encima, estaba molesto y preocupado, nunca había hecho algo como esto; Neji por otro lado había tomado su móvil y había salido a buscar a su prima por las calles de la ciudad, aún no daban aviso a las autoridades, pero si las cosas seguían así, pondrían en mundo de cabeza por encontrarla.<p>

El ruido de un vehículo llamo la atención de Hiashi y bajo rápidamente a la puerta principal, escucho la dulce voz de su hija y luego la vio entrar caminando por las grandes puertas que conectaban a la calle, traía su ropa intacta así que descarto secuestro, estaba cabizbaja así que no noto a su padre en la puerta principal, mientras se iba a acercando, su padre noto que tenía el cabello desarreglado y algo sucio, había llegado a una conclusión. Los pasos de Hinata se detuvieron cuando vio unos pies frente a ella, alzo la vista y vio a su padre mirándole, más que con reproche parecía aliviado.

-Yo…

-Te vez cansada.- Hiashi puso una de sus manos en la cabeza de su hija.- Ve a darte una ducha, llamaré a Neji y luego bajas.

El castaño entro a la mansión y Hinata con toda la sorpresa del mundo impresa en su cara entro después, las sirvientas también parecían aliviadas al ver a la morena, ella no dijo nada y se fue a su habitación, su padre tenía razón, estaba cansada, pero era un agotamiento mental el que tenia, su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos y deducciones e intentos de mentira, en cuanto estuvo en la privacidad de su habitación, se quito toda su ropa como si esta estuviera hecha de fuego, la arrojo al piso, y así desnuda como estaba se quedo mirando frente a su espejo, nada delataba que ya era una mujer, solo sus ojos, solo su corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho, pero no había otra marca, miro las ropas en el piso, debía lavarlas, pero también las reviso; nada…solo ropa sucia…no había marca de sexo en ellas, no había nada, pero ya no las miraría como una simple prenda, aquellas tenían una historia en su vida, no una simple historia, un capítulo importante. No quiso darle más vueltas a eso, se sentía mal, culpable; así que se fue a duchar.

El agua pareció quitarle un gran peso de encima a Hinata, se sintió más activa, más viva, pero todo tiene un fin, así que salió de su largo baño y se vistió, pantalones cortos y una chamarra que casi le cubría hasta medio muslo, se puso sus cómodas pantuflas y bajo a un encuentro con su padre, un delicioso aroma despertó a la bestia que vive en su estomago y una de las sirvientas le informo que le esperaban para comer, mas sorprendida la morena fue hasta el comedor y vio a su padre sentado junto a Neji, quien en cuanto le vio se puso de pie.

-Hinata… ¿Dónde estabas? No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ti, ¿estas bien?, ¿te hicieron algo?-Las preguntas de Neji no parecían tener final, pero Hiashi las detuvo.

-Neji, por favor, cálmate, Hinata está aquí y almorzaremos juntos. Hija por favor toma asiento.- Le dijo él a su sobrino y a su hija, esta última tomo asiento con total perplejidad.- Bueno antes de la comida aclaremos unas cosas, Hinata…

La morena se sobresalto en su asiento y levanto la mirada hacia su padre.

-Hai…

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto su progenitor seriamente, ella simplemente asintió no sabiendo a que se refería, pero más allá de la culpa que estaba latente en su corazón, su condición era sana.- Muy bien, entonces no hay nada más que saber.

-Pero Hiashi-sama…-Intento protestar Neji, mas fue cortado por las palabras de su tío.

-Neji, es lógico todo lo que ha pasado y nosotros también tenemos algo de culpa en eso, Hinata ha salido, como la adolecente que es, de seguro ha tenido una buena fiesta, ya sabes cómo es la juventud ahora, no duermen con eso de su happy hour y after party.- Ambos Hyugas menores estaban más que sorprendidos por las conclusiones de Hiashi.- Hinata, nadie te impide ser una joven, pero por favor avísame cuando vayas a salir…y de preferencia sale con Neji.

-Hai…Padre…-Apenas respondió Hinata mirando a su progenitor con sorpresa.

-Bueno, ya que todo está aclarado, disfrutemos del almuerzo, de seguro has de estar hambrienta.- Dijo Hiashi; Y eso era algo que Hinata no le iba a discutir, la bestia de sus entrañas había estado reclamando desde que llego a su casa; así los tres Hyuga disfrutaron de un almuerzo en tranquilidad, olvidando el tema de la modelo desaparecida.

Después del tranquilo almuerzo, la modelo volvió a su habitación, se dejo caer en su cama boca arriba y se puso la almohada en la cara, ya había aclarado un punto de los muchos que tenia, al menos salir no era un problema, pero aun quedaba ese maldito sentimiento en su pecho y…Gaara, no sabía cómo hablarle ahora al muchacho, de seguro esta sería una de sus peores primeras citas, con aun mas culpa en ella, la morena se dirigió a su computadora y abrió su bandeja de correos, unos cuantos estaban sin abrir en ella y todos pertenecían a la misma persona, ningún asunto, solo pidiendo saber si estaba bien, si seguía viva y cada mensaje parecía más desesperado que el anterior. Rápidamente Hinata le escribió una respuesta lo más breve y tranquilizadora que pudo, se disculpo unas doscientas veces en el correo y le informo otras cien veces que estaba bien en casa, que se había encontrado con un amigo y le dio la excusa más barata que se le ocurrió, el teléfono no tenia batería y por eso no pudo comunicarse antes; luego de enviar ese correo, la Hyuga volvió a su cama.

* * *

><p>En su apartamento aun se encontraba Sasuke, después de que la morena se había ido se había sentido algo incomodo, quizás debería haberse despedido de ella o alguna cosa similar, pero así era él, <em>Touch and go, <em>su mejor metodología con las mujeres y la modelo no iba a ser la excepción, el que ella decidiera entregarse como mujer a él no lo convertía en su principie azul, las ganas de volver a cogérsela no le faltaban, pero la única forma de volverla a ver era teniéndola como su publicidad.

Despejando su mente y quitándose la pereza del cuerpo, se fue a dar una ducha y luego se preparo algo para comer, no tenía muchos planes esos días, su competencia estaba próxima y si quería a la Hyuga de vuelta en su cama, debía estar bien descansado y preparado. Ya había hablado con su madre respecto a estar en casa y que tenía un lugar donde quedarse tranquilamente, la mujer se opuso a dejar ir a su pequeño hijo, pero a Fugaku le importo muy poco, así que por esa vez apoyo a su hijo menor y ahora Sasuke lo único que tenía que hacer, era ir por las cosas que aún le quedaban en aquella mansión y por nada del mundo revelar su actual ubicación, aunque su madre le pusiera ojitos de cachorro, él no cedería a que su paz fuese perturbada.

* * *

><p>Al fin el bendito comercial de Hinata y Kiba había terminado, para celebrarlo, el staff, los managers y por supuesto, los modelos habían ido a celebrar a un bar cerca del lugar de trabajo. Hinata estaba sentada junto a Kiba, la cerveza iba y venía para los jóvenes y los mayores degustaban sake; Hiashi tenía un ojo puesto sobre su hija, pero ella parecía la misma de siempre, riendo con el chico y bebiendo agua mineral.<p>

-Vamos Hinata, deja esa agua y toma una cerveza conmigo.- Le decía su ex – acompañante en la grabación a la morena.- No me gusta que seas esas modelos del agua y el trozo de pan para vivir.

-No es eso Kiba-Kun.- Hinata sonreía y por su mente pasaban las imágenes de la noche que salió con Neji y termino con Sasuke besuqueándose, claro que ahí no podía culpar al alcohol, pero no se iba a arriesgar.- Es solo que…tuve una mala experiencia anterior y no quiero que me veas en un estado que después me avergüence.

-Wow…la bella Hinata se embriago una vez…eso si que ni lo creo.- Dijo el chico.- De todas formas esta vez no pasará nada…vamos, solo un brindis, acéptame un vaso y me harás el hombre más feliz de este bar.- Decía el chico extendiéndole un vaso con cerveza a la morena.

Hinata no sabía si ella era demasiado permisiva o si Kiba era muy insistente, pero termino por aceptar tomar un vaso de cerveza con el chico para brindar por el futuro éxito de su trabajo juntos en el comercial, luego de un vaso la bestia de las entrañas de Hinata despertó y eso no era nada bueno, el castaño le pregunto que sucedía y ella dijo que estaba algo hambrienta, alegre Kiba ordeno unas papas fritas para ambos.

-Cuando combinas alcohol y tienes hambre, lo mejor es comer papas fritas o algo bien salado, así la sal absorberá el liquido que ingieras y no terminaras tan ebria.- Esa fue una mini clase de ebrios que le dio Kiba a Hinata mientras esperaban las papas.- Espero no te vayas a acomplejar por estar comiendo grasas.

Hinata solo negó con la cabeza y sonrió amablemente al chico. En cuanto llegaron la papas, también llego mas cerveza y Kiba le sirvió mas a Hinata, ella tomo otro vaso solo porque se sentía a salvo comiendo papas y porque todos parecían animados y divertidos que se dejo llevar en parte por el ambiente. Al tercer vaso Hinata dejo de beber, ese sería su máximo de aquí hasta que cumpliera treinta años; cuando la gente se comenzó a poner más contenta de lo normal* Hiashi salvo a su hija y le dijo que era momento de volver a casa, ella acepto feliz de poder volver a la paz de su hogar. En el auto Hinata iba recostada recibiendo el aire fresco de la ventana, su padre parecía muy concentrado en su celular, de seguro revisando correos de trabajo, ella decidió hacer lo mismo, de seguro ya había recibido alguna respuesta de Gaara y aunque quizás este suceso con Sasuke había mandando toda la amistad con el pelirrojo al carajo, debía saber que estaba bien. Saco su teléfono móvil y solo un mensaje estaba en su bandeja de correos, era de Gaara.

_Mí querido Lilium:_

_Decir que estaba preocupado por ti, seria quedarme corto en palabras, pero me has salvado de un infarto al darme señales de vida, acepto tu mas de 327 disculpas (si, las conté)y ahora será mejor que me dejes tu numero de móvil, porque si esto se llega a repetir, por lo menos te podré rastrear por GPS, no importa que el móvil se te descargue, yo te encontrare, y antes de que lo preguntes, obvio que nos volveremos a ver, una mala primera cita no es problema para mi, además el final fue el malo, ya que, el momento que pasamos en las termas fue el mejor de todos para mi, animo mi hermosa flor del desierto._

_Gaara._

Gaara había firmado con su nombre, a pesar de que a Hinata la seguía llamando como a una flor, se tranquilizo un poco al saber que el chico no dejaría de ser su amigo y con una sonrisa estampada en su rostro Hinata le mando su número telefónico adjunto en un correo agradeciéndole la gran primera cita y que estaba ansiosa por volver a verle, luego de eso Hinata se quedo viendo la pantalla de su teléfono, Gaara era una persona a la que ahora podía llamar un gran amigo, le había conocido de una forma tan poco segura y había terminado confiando mucho en él, y por otro lado estaba Sasuke, quien había venido a invadir súbitamente su vida y ahora sus pensamientos, borrando la sonrisa que el pelirrojo le había dejado, obviamente al moreno no era una persona a la que pudiese llamar amigo, no era un desconocido, no era un príncipe azul, simplemente era…

-Sasuke…

El nombre del chico escapo de los labios de Hinata, su padre no la alcanzo a oír, pero la morena si se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos querían salir en voz alta…otra vez…

En cuanto llegaron a la mansión Hyuuga, el progenitor de la modelo se fue inmediatamente a su estudio, por lo que alcanzó a oír Hina es que tenía un asunto que atender.

_Trabajo…siempre trabajo, es de lo único que vive mi padre._

Hinata sabía que desde la muerte de su madre Hiashi se había refugiado en el trabajo y al ser su agente podía mantenerla cerca. La peli azul se fue a su habitación preocupada por su padre, se consultaba su estaba con ella para cuidarla o porque su parecido a su madre le reconfortaba de alguna manera.

Otro día, otra forma de vivir, así despertaba Hinata satisfecha de que al fin había terminado con su trabajo y podría descansar, aunque claro la duda de que si se quedaría en Japón o no siempre le incomodaba; se vistió y desayuno tranquila y sola, su primo se había ido a la universidad más temprano de lo normal y por lo que decían las sirvientas, su padre se había levantado y encerrado en el estudio.

* * *

><p>Sasuke estaba en su departamento, muy tranquilo y de buen humor, a pesar de la inexperiencia de la modelo, le había servido lo suficiente esa motivación para ganar la competencia que se aproximaba en tres días, con Sharingan tenía la victoria asegurada, Hinata volvería a estar en su cama antes de que ella pudiera asimilar la situación; era interesante como esa chica podía lograr que se interesara en la empresa de su padre y como logro llamar su atención.<p>

_Eres tan bipolar…que los días jamás podrían ser aburridos._

El moreno estaba sentado en el balcón de su departamento y sus manos tocaban sus labios que habían saboreado a la Hyuuga por todos lados, pesar de que las mujeres le sobraban, su vida sexual es muy escasa, ya que, si se involucraba con cualquier fan loca puede que esta después quisiera más y él lo que menos deseaba era andar en chismes de revistas y diarios, así que siempre debía seleccionar a su víctima con cautela y ahora Hyuuga Hinata estaba en su rango de tiro. Divertido de recordar a esa morena sensual, y curioso al mismo tiempo, entro en su computador y comenzó a averiguar cosas de la chica; no había mucho con que trabajar, se enteró de su fallecida madre, de que lleva desde los 3 años haciendo modelaje, ninguna relación amorosa, y eso bien lo confirmaba el Uchiha que había echado a lavar aquellas sabanas víctimas de la virginidad de la Hyuuga, un padre protector y una hermana menor interna en una prestigiosa escuela. Suficiente información para el chico; ahora lo más interesante era sacar más directamente de ella; bien es sabido que las calladas son las peores* y Hinata se veía más tranquila que una foto.

_Oh Hyuuga que secretos ocultas…_

El lívido se apoderaba lentamente del morocho y su imaginación lo traicionaba llevándoselo de paseo a un lugar paradisiaco con la modelo como acompañante, esa mujer le haría entrar en combustión antes de volver a tocarla.

* * *

><p>A un día de la gran competencia, la ex ingenua de Hinata se encontraba en un estudio haciendo una sesión de fotos para un nuevo maquillaje, todas las fotos era de close up y volvía al principio de su carrera, un rostro sin expresión, con ojos muertos, era perfecta…hermosa…joven…pero sus ojos…esa mirada podía quitarle las ganas de vivir hasta a una persona inmortal, luego de unas fotos con un color del maquillaje, el fotógrafo pidió un descanso y Hinata se fue a cambiar el maquillaje.<p>

-Hija…¿Qué sucede? Estabas bien hasta hace unos días atrás.

-No es nada padre…

Dijo la morena mintiendo lógicamente, habían pasado tantas cosas últimamente en su vida, y la culpa de haberse encamado con el moreno no la abandonaba, no importa que su padre no la hubiese regañado por haber dormido fuera, se sentía sucia…además a eso había que agregar el hecho de que el cuerpo aun le dolía y ni hablar de su intimidad, no podía comprender como es que eso le gustaba a la gente si después terminaban como si hubieran ido a una batalla.

-Hija…necesito que te concentres, he recibido una interesante oferta para ti, si mejoras podrías quedarte en Japón más de lo que deseas.- Dijo Hiashi a su hija mayor, esto obviamente no llamo mucho la atención de Hinata, ya que seguía mirándose en el espejo mientras le peinaban.- Es una oferta de Uchiha Corp.

El rostro de Sasuke y todo lo que sucedió con él paso por la mente de Hinata como un video, eran tan claro y vívido que su cuerpo tembló por el escalofrío que le recorrió en ese momento.

-¿Me podre quedar?.- Pregunto Hinata, deseando tener más información, pero sin querer sonar ansiosa.

-Bueno...aún no está confirmado, debes pasar una prueba o algo parecido…esta campaña de maquillaje será vista por muchas personas en el país, entre esas esta la familia Uchiha, deberías dar una buena impresión.- Dijo Hiashi.

Una asistente llamo a Hinata de vuelta al set para las nuevas fotos, ella se dirigió rápidamente ante la cámara y la imagen de ese Uchiha no la abandonaban, en sus ojos había vuelto ese brillo que aparecía solo ante él, claro que ella lo desconocía, sus ojos reflejaron determinación y deseo, sus más profundos y ocultos deseos salían a flote por su mirada, Hinata no era consciente de eso, pero bien dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma, y esta chica tenía un alma que ofrecer a los demonios.

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>Oye teme…

-¿Qué quieres?.-Respondió con una pregunta Sasuke a su rubio amigo.

-¿Crees que ganaras?.-Naruto limpiaba el lente de su cámara.

-Mpf…por supuesto…usuratonkachi.

Ambos amigos estaban en los establos, al fin había llegado el día en que Sasuke mostraría sus habilidades y de paso se apoderaría de la modelo a la que se había tirado recientemente.

-Preocúpate de sacar buenas fotos…hoy será un día memorable.- Con estas últimas palabras el Uchiha menor monto a Sharingan y se fue a posicionar para esperar su turno.

-Deseo que te caigas…eso sí sería una buena foto…¿me pregunto cuánto dinero podría ganar vendiendo una fotografía tuya de boca en el piso?.

Solían hacerse bromas ante de las competencias de Sasuke o los trabajos nuevos de Naruto, ayudaba a los nervios.

El morocho estaba en posición, habían dos personas antes que él y no podía estar más confiado, primero venía la **P.O.R.* **tenia todos sus implementos a mano y su caballo parecía tan ansioso como él, sabía que su padre andaría por ahí revisando su desempeño. Llego su turno, se presentó ante el público y quedo helado ante lo que veía, más allá de la gran muchedumbre y las mujeres que intentaban llamar su atención estaba Hinata; usaba un hermoso vestido verde y un sombrero que le protegía del cruel sol de primavera, su cabello iba trenzado hacia un costado y su maquillaje era tan sutil que aún se veía pálida.

_Pero…¿Qué demonios…?_

Su mente debía estar traicionándole como hace un par de días, pero luego todo tuvo sentido para Sasuke, al costado de la peli azul estaba Hyuuga Hiashi conversando amenamente con Uchiha Fugaku, habían ido a evaluar a Sasuke, su desempeño en la competencia y Hinata era su premio. Una satisfactoria sonrisa adorno el rostro del jinete y se quedó viendo a la modelo, sabiendo que ella también le observaba el morocho se lamio los labios degustando el ya inexistente sabor de Hinata, el rosa adorno rápidamente las mejillas de ella, pero también al sentimiento de vergüenza al que se le unió otro más, un sentimiento que provocaba cosquillas en el bajo vientre de la Hyuuga, algo desconocido para ella, pero no repulsivo. Luego de unos momentos de apreciar a su premio, Sasuke se dirigió a la sala de mapas para empezar con su prueba; pasado los 20 minutos se vio nuevamente al Uchiha menor salir del lugar y emprender rumbo.

-Su hijo se ve muy confiado Fugaku.- Dijo Hiashi.

-Obviamente, la confianza es parte importante de la victoria, sé que ganara.

-Se ve muy entusiasmado con esta competencia de Sasuke-san.- Dijo el padre de la modelo.

-La verdad Hiashi…nunca me ha interesado esto, pensé que solo sería un pasatiempo de mi hijo menor, pero ha mostrado pasión y ha ganado trayendo honor a la familia, aun así…lo que ahora me emociona es que Sasuke está mostrando interés en la empresa familiar…quizás sus métodos no son comunes, pero como un Uchiha deseará tener el control y antes de que se dé cuenta será la mano derecha junto a Itachi.

Hinata estaba ansiosa, la ausencia del jinete la había dejado inquita, quería verle otro poco más…quería…

Sus pensamientos se bloquearon antes de que su ser lujurioso saliera a relucir nuevamente. Aviso a su padre que iría a refrescarse y fue por agua, caminando por ese gran campo se encontró con el segundo lugar donde se haría la siguiente competición, aún no llegaba ningún competidor, pero si había una cabeza rubia sentado sobre la cerca que separa al público de los competidores, una cámara relucía entre sus manos y jugaba con el enfoque. Al sentirse observado, el chico de la cámara se volteo encontrándose con la modelo.

-Iosh…Hinata-chan…tanto tiempo sin verte.- Saludo alegre el muchacho haciéndole señas a la chica para que se acercara.

-Naruto-kun…que sorpresa verte acá.

-Jejeje, bueno yo creo que esa es mi frase…siempre vengo a ver a Sasuke en sus competencias, obtengo buenas imágenes…pero tu… ¿Qué trae a un hermosa modelo a estos no tan glamorosos lugares?-Pregunto divertido el rubio.

-Padre dijo que aquí estaba mi próxima oportunidad laboral.

A Naruto le pareció más que extraño las palabras de la chica, pero no le dio mayor importancia.

-Hinata-chan…-Le llamo el Uzumaki, y cuando esta volteo a verle, le tomo una fotografía, que la sorprendió.- Gomen…pero te ves muy linda…ves...

El chico le mostro la fotografía que recién le había tomado a la chica y esta se avergonzó, no por la fotografía, sino, por el cumplido, luego de un instante el fotógrafo se quedó viendo fijamente a la chica, como analizándola.

-Mmmm…

-¿Qué…que...su-sucede?-Pregunto Hinata al chico que seguía fijo mirándole.

-Hinata… ¿Harías un sesión de fotos para mí?-Pregunto Naruto.

-¿Eh?...si…claro…tan, tan solo habla con mi pa-padre…ahí puedes…

-No.-Le interrumpió súbitamente el chico.- No quiero que sea un trabajo, sí me obligó a fotografiarte no tendré lo que quiero…quiero que seas mi modelo.

Hinata no entendía a que se refería Naruto, pero antes de que este pudiera explicarse mejor, el sonido de la gene vitoreando los distrajo, el Uchiha hacia aparición como el primero en terminar la prueba.

-¡Oi teme!-Le grito Naruto cuando lo vio llegar, el Uchiha se acercó a él y recién pudo notar la presencia de la Hyuuga

-Haciendo vida social.-Dijo el jinete mirando a la peli azul.

-Oye no la intimides…

_Mph…si supieras…_

-Como siempre tú llegando de los primeros…así ya no es divertido.- Dijo el Uzumaki a su amigo.

-Mmm digamos que se me ha hecho costumbre ser el primero en todo.- El doble sentido estaba más que claro en esa oración, y por muy despistada que fuera la Hyuuga esa indirecta-directa no la podía ignorar, ya que, Sasuke no apartaba su vista de ella.

-Ahora te toca **PTV*…**ahora podré tener buenas fotografías.- Dijo Naruto limpiando su lente y enfocando a Sasuke.

-No te emociones Usuratonkachi, sabes que ganaré.

-No me emociona tu posible victoria…me emociona pensar que te puedes caer.

Sasuke rodo los ojos y se fue con los jueces, Hinata se le quedo viendo alejarse, por un instante quiso volver a sentir la calidez y el aroma del morocho y sabía que no le era indiferente a Sasuke, en todo momento que estuvo hablando con Naruto, parecía como si se la devorara con la mirada y las cosquillas al bajo vientre de la modelo volvieron.

-¿Y pensaste en ser mi modelo?-Naruto interrumpió los pensamientos de la modelo con esa pregunta, de verdad que era un chico impaciente.

-No entiendo… ¿Por qué dices que te obligaré a trabajar?-Le dijo Hina al rubio volviendo a la conversación y al mundo real.

-Mmmm ni yo sé bien cómo explicártelo, pero podemos hacer un experimento.

Naruto sonrió y su vista volvió a su cámara que se disponía a enfocar a Hinata.

-Hermosa…

El rubor volvió al rostro de Hinata, pero sus ojos no alcanzaron a conectar con la cámara, ya que más vítreos llamaron su atención. Definitivamente el tiempo perdía sentido cuando Sasuke aparecía para Hinata. Ya habían llegado los demás competidores, estaban todos con los jueces y ya estaban anunciando el puntaje de cada uno, era momento de prepararse para la siguiente prueba.

-Sasuke ha sido el primer lugar.- Dijo la modelo.

-Pff, que no te sorprenda…su ego no le permitirá ser menos en estas competencias, además que su padre ha venido a verle, cosa que de verdad me extraña mucho, ya que, siempre tomo esto como un pasatiempo de Sasuke, algo ha de estar tramando ese viejo.

Luego de 20 minutos de espera era turno del morocho a mostrar su habilidades con su caballo Sharingan, el rubio preparo su cámara y antes de darse cuenta, Hinata tenía a su padre y al padre de Sasuke detrás suyo conversando del buen caballo que montaba el morocho y de que era obvio que sacaría el primer lugar también en esta prueba. Algo que dijo el padre de Hinata llamo su atención y ahora todo tenía sentido para la peli azul, el hecho de que ella tuviera que ir hoy a esa competición, el encontrarse con la familia Uchiha.

_El será mi próximo trabajo..._

La peli azul se sentía mal, había algo en todo eso que no le gustaba, de por si la presencia del Uchiha la descolocaba del mundo, pero trabajar con él…para él…se le oprimía el pecho y temía a lo que fuera a suceder; miro a su padre que seguía conversando con Fugaku, ambos parecían interesados en hacer negocios juntos y ella no tenía ni voz ni voto. Naruto y su incesable disparo en la cámara la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, el fotógrafo estaba fascinado capturando en imágenes a Sasuke y Sharingan, fue entonces cuando Hinata lo pudo apreciar, al Uchiha Sasuke real…su mirada llena de determinación, su respiración acelerada como la de su caballo a causa de la adrenalina, sus manos aferradas a las riendas y sus músculos tensos; estaba hipnotizada, sabía que la pasión que mostraba el chico era única, es algo que ella no tiene y es por eso que esta tan atraída hacia él; la Hyuuga mayor desea tener esa pasión. Con un último salto Sasuke termino su prueba y sin poder evitarlo Hinata aplaudió complacida por el desempeño que vio.

_Oh nena…ese entusiasmo guárdalo para la cama…_

Los pensamientos de Sasuke no podían terminar en nada más que en la cama cuando veía a Hinata, estaba decidido a descubrir a Hinata a revelar la naturaleza de su alma perversa. Al igual que la Hyuuga, ella descubriría la pasión de Sasuke y conseguiría tener un poco en ella.

Los jueces hicieron un receso de 30 minutos, para que los jinetes que clasificaron llevaran a sus caballos a hidratarse y revisar las monturas, ya que, la prueba que venía a continuación necesita de mucha precaución. Naruto entusiasmado y despistado como siempre, tomo a Hinata de la mano y se la llevo a los establos; ahí se encontraba el Uchiha menor bebiendo agua, el clima primaveral le deshidrataba demasiado para su gusto, no quería ni pensar en el verano, la modelo no pudo evitar tragar saliva cuando le vio ahí tan despreocupado y relajado, solo concentrado en beber agua, desconectado de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-¿Has tomado buenas fotos?- Ok, quizás Sasuke no estaba tan desconectado del todo.

-Tengo algunas interesantes teme…-Respondió Naruto.-¿Dónde iremos a celebrar?

-No me interesa eso.

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo…¿no te aburres de que tengamos esta discusión?.

El jinete cepillaba ahora a su caballo y sonreía con soberbia al sentir la mirada de la modelo sobre si, en ese momento una peli rosa hizo acto de presencia.

-Sasuke-kun…he llegado tarde, he tenido que pasar a otro lado.- Dijo la chica ignorando a los otros dos presentes.

-Sakura-chan…que bueno que llegaras, tengo buenas fotografías así será como si no te hubieses perdido de nada.-Le dijo Naruto ignorando el hecho de que Sakura ni se había molestado en saludarle, en el momento que la chica de ojos verdes se había volteado, noto la presencia de Hinata.

-¿Y ella quién es?

De cierta forma, la morena se sintió algo ofendida por la forma en que la peli rosa le hablaba.

-Me llamo Hyuuga Hinata.

-Ella es modelo Sakura-chan…estaba en Milán, pero parece que tampoco la notaste.- Dijo Naruto queriendo calmar los ánimos que empezaban a calentarse.

-¿En serio?.- El rostro de la chica cambio a uno más amistoso.- Hinata-chan…mucho gusto mi nombre es Haruno Sakura.

Sakura le tendió la mano a Hinata a modo de saludo y la modelo le devolvió el saludo, pero Hinata no era tonta, sabia perfectamente que la eterna enamorada de Sasuke tenía intenciones ocultas, quizás conseguir una sesión de fotos gratis o que la lleve a un desfile o hasta incluso que le regale ropa de algún exclusivo diseñador; no sería la primera en hacer amistad con Hinata solo por eso. Intentando no ser siempre desconfiada Hinata respondió al casi interminable cuestionario de Sakura, respecto a los lugares que conocía y los diseñadores, de que pasaba con las ropas después de un desfile y si había alguna prenda que le quedara pequeña al momento de desfilar. Luego de eso y cuando ya pasaron 15 de los 30 minutos de descanso Sasuke intervino.

-Nee Sakura, ya respira y deja a la chica en paz…además ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sasuke-kun…no seas así…yo vine a verte…¿ya pensaron donde celebrar?-Le respondió Sakura cayendo en la misma conversación que el rubio había tenido momentos antes con el Uchiha. Entonces Naruto y Sakura se pusieron a conversar del lugar donde ir a festejar y Sakura aprovecho de ver las fotos que había tomado el rubio. Hinata se sintió completamente fuera de cuadro y le llamo la atención la facilidad con la que el fotógrafo y la chica de cabellos rosas se distraían de un tema.

-Lindo vestido.

Las palabras del morocho como cumplido hacia la morena la tomaron por sorpresa y esta volteo en su dirección con el corazón acelerado.

-Uchiha…

-Mph…a ti ¿Quién te entiende? Un día soy Uchiha, otro día soy Sasuke más…

La referencia a Sasuke más, era obviamente por el día en que la Hyuuga se había entregado como mujer a Sasuke.

-Es agradable volver a verte…aunque desearía que fuera en otras circunstancias.- Esto último lo susurro a Hinata.

-Yo…

-Hyuuga…no te hagas la que no sabe…tú has venido aquí por algo…y ese algo soy yo…

-No…yo…yo he venido…por…-Hinata temía terminar esa oración.-Vine por…trabajo.

_Hinata…tu trabajo soy yo…_

Sasuke se mordía el labio para que esas palabras no escaparan, estaba divirtiéndose, pero si algo sabía bien como un hombre conocedor, es que no es bueno celebrar la victoria antes de tiempo, aún tenía muchas cosas que planificar para apoderarse de esa modelo. Hinata pareció querer evitarle y se intentó alejar lentamente dél, pero en cuanto le dio la espalda el jinete de negros cabellos le agarro el trasero apretándolo lo suficiente para sobresaltarla, pero que no llamara mucho la atención. La peli azul quedo en shock ante la reciente acción del muchacho y estaba dispuesta a darle una bofetada cuando la aparición de dos hombres mayores interrumpió.

-Hinata…que bueno que estas aquí.- Dijo su padre cuando llego junto a ella.-Ya veo que has conocido al hijo menor de Fugaku.

-S-si…

-Sasuke…has tenido un buen desempeño, si todo sigue bien respetare nuestro trato.- Dijo Fugaku apareciendo junto a su hijo.-¿Ella es la chica verdad?...debo admitir que tienes buen gusto y tras el lanzamiento del ultimo comercial la popularidad de la empresa ha mejorado.

-Pues claro que ha mejorado Fugaku, es mi hija a quien has contratado, ella es una profesional.

-Oi teme…¿de qué están hablando los viejos?-Pregunto el rubio a su amigo.

-Hinata trabajo recientemente para Uchiha's Corp…y quizás siga así…

-Y dime Hijo.-Interrumpió el Uchiha mayor.-¿Ya has pensado en algo útil para la empresa y esta futura nueva adquisición?

-Vamos Fugaku, no hables así de mi hija.- Dijo Hiashi.-Hinata aún tiene que aceptar el trabajo.

La modelo estaba al margen de toda esa conversación, se sentía fuera de lugar, como siempre se sentía manipulada por los demás, pero nunca se había quejado y no iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora, Sakura se acercó a la modelo y comenzó a hablarle acerca del comercial que lo había visto y no la había reconocido, y que hasta ganas de comprar el perfume le dieron; la peli rosa estaba muy entusiasmada conversando, cuando apareció el padre de la peli azul.

-Es una amiga tuya hija…

-Oh…hola, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, mucho gusto.- Dijo la chica ojos color jade al padre de Hinata.

-Mucho gusto Sakura…me alegra conocer a alguien que se lleve tan bien con mi hija, por lo general se la pasa sola en los estudios y nunca la veo conversar con nadie, muy de repente está en su teléfono revisando su correo.

Hinata estaba realmente sorprendida ante las palabras de padre, no sabía que fuera tan observador con respecto a lo que ella hacía.

-Hyuuga-san para mi será un agrado hacer más amistad con su hija.-Agrego Sakura. Hinata sin pensarlo hizo una mueca de disgusto, no era posible que hasta en sus amistades su padre se estuviera involucrando, eso le crispaba los nervios.

-Nice face…

Esas palabras fueron susurradas para Hinata quien inmediatamente cambio la expresión y se volteo a ver a Sasuke, ni se percató en que momento el dejo de habar con su padre y se fue a su lado, mientras Fugaku hablaba con Naruto y parecía felicitarlo por su gran trabajo y su nuevo empleo en el modelaje.

-Recuerdo haber visto unas expresiones interesantes la otra noche.

-Ya…ya basta…co-con eso.-Susurro la morena.

-Oh no…esto aún no empieza.

Antes de poder asimilar todo eso, Hinata ya era llevada junto con los demás a apreciar el final de la competencia junto a los demás espectadores. La última prueba era **PAR* **y toda la gente parecía muy entusiasmada con esta prueba, se escuchaban murmullos y la gente se aglomeraba lo más cerca posible para ver mejor, el primero en salir fue el Uchiha menor.

-Estas son las competencias que hicieron famoso a mi hijo.- Dijo Fugaku lleno de orgullo.

Naruto tenía su cámara enfocando a Sasuke y Sharingan, Sakura apretaba sus manos y por unos instantes el lugar quedo en completo silencio, pareciera como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, la gente no respiraba. Hinata aprecio a Sasuke apretar las riendas e inhalar profundo.

_¿En qué momento cambio tanto su expresión?_

* * *

><p>*Otra forma de decir ebrios o borrachos, pero con sutileza xD jajaja.<p>

*Acá es un dicho popular que dice, que la gente callada es peor que la gente muy habladora o sociable, en qué sentido se preguntaran que son peores…púes yo diría que en lo sexual, ya que, conozco gente callada que uno los ve y piensa que no quiebran ni un huevo, pero cuando les empiezas a conocer tienen unos fetiches…uff…y hasta hijos :P

***Prueba de orientación y regularidad (POR):** en primer lugar el jinete para hacer una ruta con éxito debe saber orientarse y seguir con un plano, una brújula y cronómetro en la mano, un itinerario prefijado, es por ello que se establece una primera Prueba de Orientación y Regularidad (P.O.R.) que consiste en lo siguiente: el jinete con su caballo preparado en la puerta, entrará en una sala de mapas, donde tiene 20 minutos para copiar sobre un plano virgen de la zona, un itinerario de 35 - 45 Km. Caballo y jinete deberán recorrer el itinerario y pasar por unos controles.

***Prueba en terreno variado (PTV):** un recorrido de campo, requiere que el caballo supere con facilidad una serie de dificultades naturales que se puede encontrar en el terreno. Para cubrir esta necesidad, el Reglamento define 23 tipos de obstáculos o dificultades (el C.O. debe elegir 16 de ellos) que se colocan sobre un recorrido de 5 Km.

***Prueba de Maestría en los Aires (PAR):** El jinete con su caballo debe recorrer un corredor de 150 metros de largo y aproximadamente 2 metros de ancho. Primeramente el galope lo más despacio posible y luego, al paso lo más rápido posible. Se penaliza si el caballo cambia de aires y si sale del corredor. Se toman los tiempos y se llevan a una tabla que le asigna la puntuación correspondiente. Cuanto menos tiempo tarde en hacer el recorrido al paso, más puntuación tendrá, también puntuará más en la medida que el recorrido de galope lo haga más despacio. Se puede puntuar una máximo de 30 puntos en cada aire.

* * *

><p>Siiiiiiii lo sé…soy la peor :c me desaparecí 2 años…aún tengo telas de araña en la cabeza, porque resucite de entre los autores que dejan los fic xD…no tengo perdón…ni excusas…resumidamente en estos dos años…fui pudiente…luego fui pobre…me asaltaron como 2 veces y quede traumada…hace dos semanas obtuve mi título profesional, así que ya no soy más estudiante…fui a los mejores conciertos de mi vida…y ahora tengo un trabajo y no tengo que estudiar, así que me dedico a escribir n.n estuve sacando cuentas con los dos años de desaparición y yo actualizaba cada dos semanas, así que les debo 37 capítulos ._. Aunque no sé si mi fic dure tanto, si no dura eso haré algunos one-shot basándome en el mismo mundo de mi fic para compensarles.<p>

Ahora les hablare de mi fic…Fugaku salió bipolar :P no tengo nada más que aportar xD.

Ahora enviaré mis saludos personalizados si es que aún me recuerdan.

**LordKami: **Siiiii has sido mi primer review :P y ha sido lindo que con tu amiga se llamen para avisarse cuando pasan cosas en mi fic, aún no se si te gusta el SasuHina y aunque me pediste que actualizara pronto yo aquí te hice esperar u.u Gomen.

**Annie Thompson****: **Siiii lo hicieron ¬w¬ pero es difícil saber qué le pasa a Hinata con Sasuke…digamos que son las hormonas :P gracias por tu paciencia…

**Luna07:** Jajajaja me reí mucho con eso de que Sasuke fue ahora el montado xD…gracias por tus buenos deseos y aunque me tarde, espero aun sigas esta historia.

**Magic ann love:** Me alegra que te gustara el Lemmon, cuando lo escribí no me sentía muy inspirada y si hay algo que odio es forzar un fic, porque al final quedan todas las ideas en redadas. Espero aún te guste el SasuHina y lamento la tardanza.

**Tokeijikake no Orenji****:** Si, Hinata se ha puesto toda pasional por el aroma de este muchacho y sí, todo esto es algo carnal…por ahora :P Muchas gracias por tu eterna paciencia y espero aún sigas mi abandonada historia.

**AmayaOkami**** :** *Baja la mirada* u.u Gomen…me has puesto que no importa cuánto me tarde me seguirás apoyando, pero me siento una abusadora, han sido dos años…ahora respecto a tu comentario…me gusta que te guste ese cambio en el capítulo 8 cuando no pasó nada y luego en el balcón BAM! XD…espero aún te guste el SasuHina…y que me perdones :/

**Sysith****:** No te gusto mi Gaara :P sorry…pero tú lo has dicho es un SasuHina, y con lo que se viene, creo que te gustará menos xD…lamento la tardanza, pero dicen por ahí más vale tarde que nunca.

**Dark Amy-chan**: Amy-Sama ._. Gomen me he tardado años en actualizar, me alegra que se te haya levantado el ánimo con el capítulo anterior n.n y ojala me sigas apoyando con este fic aunque me tarde en actualizar…

**Hinatacris****:** Lo siento ToT de seguro te deje calva con tanta espera…no tengo perdón :c

**sasuhinafan por siempre****:** Mmm creo que es la primera vez que me dejas un review…bienvenido o bienvenida a mi historia, aunque la abandone por un tiempo he vuelto :3

**Andrea****:** De seguro ya te mate con tanta espera :/ lo siento.

Ahora solo agregaré que lamento la tardanza (de nuevo) ojala aún puedan recibir un lindo review de los SasuHina fans y la pequeña que me decía Miyu-chi-sama *-* creo que defraude a muchos al desaparecer así y no sé si aún las personas que comenzaron esta historia conmigo les guste el SasuHina, pero agradezco el buen recibimiento que me dieron n.n

**Matta ne…Miyuky…**


	10. Gelatería

**Declaimer:**El anime y manga japonés Naruto, así como sus personajes son total y absoluta propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-Sama. El FanFic que leen a continuación, es total y absoluta creación mía.

***/*/*/*/*/*/**

Este no era el tipo de celebración que Naruto y Sakura tenían en mente, pero no podían quejarse, llevaban años celebrando a solas con Sasuke y ahora simplemente habían más personas, el moreno jinete estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados y mantenía sus ojos cerrados, a su lado un trofeo de 50 cm de alto con la silueta de un caballo y una fusta relucían en oro. Había un silencio incomodo, todos los presentes durante la competencia de Sasuke se hallaban ahora alrededor de una mesa, copas con vino y vasos con jugo estaban delante de los presentes.

-Bueno…hay que brindar por Sasuke.- Dijo Naruto rompiendo el silencio.

-Aún no.- Sentencio el moreno. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a él y este fijo su vista en Hinata.- Hay algo pendiente…no celebrare si no obtengo lo que quiero.

El cuerpo de la modelo temblaba bajo la intensa mirada del Uchiha menor, pero su temblor no era por nervios, si no por ansiedad.

-Sasuke-kun…has hecho un muy buen desempeño en la competencia.- Dijo Hiashi.- Pero el tema de negocios lo hablaré yo con tu padre en otro momento esta no es la ocasión.

-Si es.- Dijo Sasuke.- Nunca me ha gustado que mi padre maneje mi vida y creo que ha quedado claro, ya que vivo de lo que me gusta.

-Sasuke.- Le dijo Fugaku con un tono de voz que sonaba a advertencia.- Si estas tan interesado en hacer negocios, pues tendrás que estar más presente en la empresa…y si quieres que nuestro acuerdo se cumpla, pues entonces convirtamos esta celebración en un almuerzo de negocios.

-Muy bien.- Dijo el jinete mirando a sus amigos, era señal de que se fueran, son su amigos y todo eso, pero negocios son negocios y no podía arriesgarse a que alguien interfiera en su camino al éxito. Sin protestar el rubio y la peli rosa se pusieron de pie y se fueron.

-Muy bien Hiashi.- Dijo Fugaku mirando al padre de Hinata.- Como te comente por correo electrónico, mi hijo menor ha mostrado interés en la compañía, pero su condición a participar en esta es que tu hija aquí presente, sea parte del staff nuestro…me explicaré mejor…debe ser el rostro oficial de nuestra empresa.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, ese no era el acuerdo, su padre como siempre estaba cambiando las reglas a su conveniencia, dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración y espero a ver como se iban dando las cosas.

-Bien, yo no tengo problemas con lo que pides Fugaku, pero hay ciertas condiciones por el bienestar de mi hija y claro está, su precio…

Sasuke se quedó viendo a la morena, nada en ella decía que se opusiera a las palabras de su padre, parecía estar acostumbrada a dejarse llevar por lo que el Hyuuga mayor dictaba.

-Bien Hyuuga, dicta tus condiciones.- Dijo Fugaku.

-Si Hinata desempeña un mal trabajo, no puede ser despedida ni expulsada del set hasta el término del contrato, se le debe dar las comidas principales que corresponda, nada muy pesado, debe tener un camarín propio sin importar donde se realice el trabajo, si no se siente bien se le permitirá tomarse los descansos que estime necesarios, cualquier cambio debe hablarse conmigo directamente.

-Vaya…se nota que sabes lo que haces.-Dijo Fugaku.

-Es mi hija, y lleva bastante tiempo en esto, debo protegerla.

_Más bien debes proteger tu trabajo._

Ese fue el pensamiento de Sasuke.

-Bien, si estos puntos están aclarados, debemos hacer un contrato estipulando la paga.-Dijo el Uchiha mayor mirando a su hijo.

-Eso no me interesa…yo aún tengo una condición.-Los presentes se quedaron viendo al morocho.- Hinata será parte de la imagen de Uchiha's Corp, pero yo y solo yo estaré a cargo de los trabajos que ella deba realizar, nadie más podrá interferir, ni el cliente que solicite el servicio, todo eso lo manejare yo.

Fugaku pareció contento de ver a su hijo participar 100% en la empresa, él mismo se encargaría de que Hinata trabajara lo máximo posible para que Sasuke se involucrara más en la empresa y antes de que se diera cuenta sus caballos serían solo un recuerdo. Hiashi dijo que si Sasuke respetaba las condiciones que había puesto, no tenía problemas en ceder la administración de los trabajos a él; el morocho sonrió con satisfacción y saco su teléfono móvil, hizo una llamada rápida para que en el departamento de finanzas de la empresa empezaran a redactar el contrato de Hinata, el dinero ya lo estipularían los viejos a solas, para él su mayor recompensa eran los gemidos de Hinata. Dejando de lado los negocios, el garzón se acercó a ellos para tomar la orden.

-Bueno, ya que las cosas están resultando tan bien, dejemos que sea Sasuke quien elija algo bueno como entrada y ya después cada uno vera su plato de fondo.- Dijo Fugaku sintiendo más que satisfecho por el desempeño de su hijo al hacer negocios.

_Esto no podría ser más sencillo.- _Pensó el jinete.

-Bueno…considerando el calor primaveral, tengo ganas de comer algo refrescante…-Sasuke miro al camarero.- Por favor, tráiganos a todos ostras crudas y jugo de limón*

-Vaya…tu madre estará complacida esta noche.- Dijo divertido Fugaku, y Hiashi le siguió en la broma, Sasuke pensaba que su madre no sería la única complacida esa noche, no le importaba cuanto le tomara o si no podía ser él, pero haría que Hinata sintiera placer el día de hoy.

Cuando llego la entrada, los hombres presentes tomaron una concha y le esparcieron jugo de limón para luego degustar su contenido de un bocado, Sasuke miraba a la Hyuuga que no parecía muy entusiasmada con los mariscos frente a ella.

-Oh Hinata…olvide que no eres muy amante de los mariscos, quizás no deberías comer.- Dijo Hiashi degustando otra ostra.

-Vamos Hiashi, no la consientas tanto. ¿Hinata-san has probado ostras?-Le pregunto Fugaku, a lo que ella negó suavemente con la cabeza.- Entonces inténtalo, en la variedad está el gusto dicen por ahí.

Hinata solo hizo una mueca y de repente vio frente a ella una ostra nadando en jugo de limón, cuando fijo su vista en el dueño de la mano que sostenía la ostra, se sorprendió a ver Uchiha Sasuke sonriéndole.

-Di Ah…

A pesar de que Hinata no quería comer de esas ostras, su fuerza de voluntad y su nulo poder de decir no la obligaron a abrir la boca, el morocho se percato de que Hinata no quería hacerle caso, ya que abrió la boca muy poco, así que él, astuto y divertido utilizo su zurda para acariciar el muslo de la chica por debajo de la mesa y de su vestido; Hinata se sorprendió demasiado y pego un leve grito de sorpresa, pero Sasuke lo callo metiéndole la ostra por completo en la boca. Hinata sintió su amargo sabor al comienzo, luego le refresco la boca aquel gusto típico del mar y para finalizar el acido del limón limpio todo rastro de sabor e hizo una mezcla perfecta. La modelo tenía sus ojos cerrados fuertemente y sus manos apretadas a su vestido, pero a medida que iba degustando la ostra, sus músculos se fueron relajando y termino por comer aquel marisco afrodisiaco.

-¿Ves que no fue tan malo?- Dijo Sasuke saboreando sus dedos que se escurrieron con jugo de limón de la boca de Hinata, a la morena este acto le pareció terriblemente sensual y se ruborizo para luego asentir, las otras no eran el fin del mundo.

Luego de acabar le entrada, llego el momento de la comida, la bestia que vivía en el estomago de Hinata había despertado y exigía algo con alto contenido calórico, estaba concentrada viendo el menú mientras los dos hombres mayores hablaban de gustos refinados en carnes y otras cosas que a ella poco le importaban, pronto el garzón estaba junto a ella esperando a tomar su orden, claro damas primero, y como siempre su conciencia tomo poder de su voluntad y pidió una simple ensalada césar sin aderezo y con extra pollo, podía comer extra pollo ya que era la carne que menos le hacía subir de peso, así que su padre solo le sonrió y el garzón siguió tomando las ordenes.

Sasuke bebía de su copa y veía fijamente a su presa, sabía perfectamente que ella no quería comer esa ensalada, y lo sabía bien porque pudo oír levemente el estomago de la Hyuuga rugir cuando el pidió carne, lo cual le pareció divertido, luego de que volvieron a quedar solos en la mesa, el moreno jinete se comenzó a aburrir, su vino giraba en su copa a medida que él jugaba con ella y se distraía mirando a la modelo a través del cristal, ella parecía perdida en su propio mundo, no hacia ningún gesto y le era difícil a Sasuke saber que pensaba Hinata, pero había una forma fácil de generar más expresiones en ella.

Disimuladamente acerco su silla lo más que pudo a la mesa y a Hinata, sin parecer sospechoso ni apartarse de su lugar original dejo caer su servilleta disimuladamente al piso, se inclino para recogerla y cuando se erguía nuevamente su mano descaradamente recorrió la pierna de la única chica ahí presente tomándola por sorpresa. El recorrido de su mano termino cuando él quedo nuevamente bien sentado, pero dejo reposar su mano en la rodilla de la chica, la miro de reojo y noto como tenía los ojos demasiado abiertos.

_Tonta…se darán cuenta que algo sucede…_

Sasuke le apretó un poco la rodilla y ella le miro, con una sonrisa, el jinete le susurro que se relajara o se darían cuenta. Hinata estaba tiesa como tabla, era imposible que le pidiera que se relajara en esa situación, debía alejar la mano del Uchiha de su pierna de alguna forma; así que rápidamente movió la pierna hacia un lado, donde el no tan largo brazo de Sasuke no tenia alcance. Una vez se vio libre de la mano de Sasuke respiro hondo y se intento relajar.

_Así que me quieres desafiar…en la cama es donde deberías desafiarme…lo haría más interesante y placentero…_

Sasuke volvió a su lugar tranquilamente, pero nada podía tener mucha paz demasiado tiempo, Hinata volvió a tensar su cuerpo cuando ahora eran dos las manos que sentía en su pierna, y no solo eso, sino que las manos parecían estar tocándole directamente de frente, busco al jinete con la mirada y no le encontró en la mesa, con algo de temor su vista se dirigió a sus pies y levanto el mantel. Ahí estaba ese jinete del diablo sonriéndole, mientras una mano se escabullía por la cara interna de su muslo.

_Oh Kami-sama... ¿en qué momento llego allá abajo?..._

La modelo estaba comenzando a temblar bajo las caricias de Sasuke, sus manos no iban de arriba abajo…de un lado a otro por sus piernas, sin tocar mucho pero haciéndola sentir demasiado al mismo tiempo.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido Sasuke?

La voz de Fugaku volvió al mundo real a Hinata y el miedo se apodero de ella, pero también la excitación… ¿Qué pensarían si supieran que él estaba literalmente a sus pies?... ¿Qué pensaría Hiashi si supiera los ocultos deseos de su hija en ese momento?

-De seguro fue al baño…-Dijo Hiashi completamente despreocupado. Cuando la comida llego, Sasuke aprovecho de escabullirse y salir debajo de la mesa sin levantar sospechas.

_En mi otra vida de seguro fui ninja._

El moreno tomo asiento sintiéndose orgulloso de su actual azaña con la modelo, su vista se dirigió a ella que estaba ruborizada y que por una razón había dejado escapar un suspiro, mas de decepción que de alivio. La comida transcurrió sin mayores percances por parte de los "amantes", ya los acuerdos estaban hechos y el papeleo sería mera formalidad de otro día, cuando la comida término era hora del postre, una hora muy especial para Hinata, pero otra hora más fastidiosa para Sasuke.

-Sasuke…si deseas irte estás en tu derecho…has tenido una competencia y los negocios ya están listos…no tienes que quedarte.- Las palabras de Fugaku tomaron por sorpresa al moreno menor, pero estaba agradecido de poder librarse de los dulces que venían a continuación.

-Hinata… ¿Por qué no vas con Sasuke?- Dijo Hiashi.

_¿Pero qué demonios?..._

Esas tres palabras pasaron rápidamente por la mente de la modelo, no sabía que pasaba por la mente de su padre para que le dejase salir con un chico y a solas….esto de seguro era cosa del jinete.

_Soy un maldito afortunado…_

Una sonrisa se instalo en Sasuke cuando tuvo permiso del padre para llevarse a la modelo.

-Sera bueno para ti hija…hace tiempo que no recorres las calles de tu ciudad…no me sorprende que ya no te sientas familiarizada con este ambiente.

-Sera un placer darle un tour.- Dijo Sasuke.

-No es necesario.- Intento rechazar Hinata.- No deseo causar molestias.

-Claro que no es una molestia…además así podre conocerte para los futuros trabajos.

Y así como si todo fuera de lo más normal de la vida Hinata iba sentada junto a Sasuke en el auto del moreno, estaba incomoda, un silencio sepulcral los rodeaba a ambos, pero por su lado el jinete iba tranquilo.

-¿Hay algún lugar al que quieras ir específicamente?- Pregunto Sasuke.

_A otro planeta.- _Pensó Hinata.

-La verdad…no pensé que tendría que ir de tour en mi propia ciudad…

-Bueno…aún es temprano…no suele haber mucha gente por las calles en estos días… ¿Quieres comer?

-Pero si acabamos de comer.- Dijo la modelo.

-Claro…los hombres hemos comido, tu solo has saboreado comida para conejos.

-¿Para conejos?...

-Ya sabes…esa ensalada…esa lechuga…es de conejos.- Dijo Sasuke.

A Hinata por alguna razón se le hizo muy divertida la comparación que Sasuke hacía de su comida con la del tierno animal y sin pensarlo dijo que los conejos comen zanahorias no lechuga, luego se sintió avergonzada de lo que había dicho, ya que había causado un silencio por parte del moreno.

-Como sea…no vives de ensalada…-Dijo Sasuke.

El jinete estaciono su vehículo y ambos bajaron, parecían estar en un barrio concurrido, ya que a diferencia de como dijo el jinete había mucha gente por los alrededores así como tiendas varias, sin poder seguir admirando el paisaje, Hinata se percato de que el Uchiha comenzó a caminar por unas calles, ella tuvo que correr ligeramente para poder darle alcance. Esto parecía un deja vu de cuando estaba con Gaara, Sasuke caminaba delante de ella y ella tenía que ir esquivando gente, pero a diferencia del pelirrojo, Sasuke no tomaba su mano para guiarle ni se preocupaba de si le seguía bien el paso a no. Al fin doblaron una esquina y el jinete tomo asiento en la terraza de una gelateria* parecía un lugar agradable y a la vez antiguo, había poca gente, pero parecían felices, Hinata tomo asiento junto al Uchiha menor y seguía admirando el lugar.

-Supongo que este lugar no lo conocías.

El jinete saco de sus pensamientos a la modelo y ella negó suavemente.

-Este lugar es muy antiguo, mi madre solía venir acá de niña con su padre, luego empezó a traerme a mi cada vez que hacia buen tiempo y que mi padre y mi hermano salían a hacer sus cosas, el edificio es tan antiguo que es parte de la historia nacional, está prohibido demolerlo o modificarlo…el dueño original murió hace años, pero su hija sigue con el legado de esta gelateria artesanal.

-¿Artesanal?

-Ya sabes…sabores de helados hechos a mano…sin colorantes ni químicos ni saborizantes artificiales.

Por alguna extraña razón a Hinata le brillaron los ojos cuando Sasuke le empezó a explicar la magia de esa gelateria, si no fuera por sus helados artesanales seria otra simple gelateria. Una muchacha quizás de la edad de la modelo fue tomar el pedido de ellos, obviamente quedo maravillada con la vista que le ofrecía Sasuke, pero él parecía indiferente ante el efecto que causaba en la mesera.

-Me serviré un café por favor.- Dijo Sasuke indiferente, esto causo una leve risilla en Hinata.- ¿Dónde está el chiste?- Pregunto el moreno casi sintiéndose ofendido.

-Bueno…ir a una gelateria a tomar café, es como ir a una parrillada y comer comida de conejo.

Hinata dijo esto directamente de sus pensamientos, no se detuvo a analizar si ofendía o no al morocho y siguió viendo los sabores de helado para pedir uno. Sasuke por su parte entendió perfectamente las palabras de la chica, esa gelateria es especial para él y está desperdiciando el estar ahí pidiendo un café…

_Chiquilla astuta…_

-Bueno…-Sasuke dejo escapar un suspiro.- Cambia mi pedido por un café helado de menta.

-Yo deseo un helado de pistacho con crema por favor.- Dijo Hinata muy feliz. Una vez llego el pedido de ambos disfrutaron en silencio, Hinata parecía maravillada con el ambiente del lugar, estar al aire libre disfrutando de ese helado y de la tranquilidad parecía algo imposible con su estilo de vida; por otro lado Sasuke sostenía su café helado de menta y miraba a Hinata perdida en el ambiente, había un brillo en sus ojos distinto al que él había visto durante su encuentro pasional, no era que le desagradara, pero él prefería ver ese brillo de deseo. La modelo se sintió observada de repente y miro al jinete.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto ella.

_Ahí está ella de nuevo hablándome como si nada…siendo que en la comida apenas si decía una palabra ahora parece haber perdido todo el miedo y la timidez._

-No creo que tenga que suceder algo para observarte.- Respondió Sasuke.- Pero ya que preguntas, estaba pensando en una forma de pasar lo que queda de la tarde.

Ante las palabras del jinete, la modelo sintió que su garganta se cerraba y duramente trago el helado que tenía en su boca, tenía un extraño sentimiento entre ansias y miedo.

-¿Y tienes…algo ya…ya planeado?- La chica fijo su vista en su helado como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-Vamos a mi departamento.

El corazón de Hinata brinco tan fuerte en su pecho que creyó hasta que le dolió, su respiración se corto de repente y sintió que la temperatura de su cuerpo subía hasta las nubes. Alzo su vista hacia el morocho quien estaba inclinado sobre la mesa observándola como un depredador a su presa una tenue y maléfica sonrisa se posaba en el rostro de Sasuke, él también sentía que su respiración se cortaba esperando la respuesta de Hinata, de todas formas si la chica no decía nada seguía siendo una afirmación para él. Los pensamientos de la modelo fluían a mil por hora, mientras parecía que el mundo se movía en cámara lenta, a su mente venían las imágenes de aquella noche con el jinete y también su cuerpo comenzaba a recordar las sensaciones que conoció con él, todas sus recientes y revolucionadas hormonas pedían a gritos que la respuesta fuera sí, pero había algo que no dejaba fluir las palabras un nudo en su pecho que se extendía hasta su garganta. De pronto como un golpe a la mente de Hinata vinieron todas las imágenes de su aburrida vida, sus miles de sesiones, sus eternos viajes y la misma rutina que parecía estar consumiendo su alma, a comparación con las sensaciones que había conocido con Sasuke.

El aire volvió a sus pulmones y el mundo dejo de moverse en cámara lenta, en cuanto los nudos de su pecho y su garganta desaparecieron, la respuesta de Hinata apareció.

-Vamos…

* * *

><p>*Las ostras se consideran mariscos afrodisiacos, porque contienen mucho zinc, que estimula el deseo sexual.<p>

*Gelatería también conocidas como heladerías.

Quiero aclarar que ningún caballo salió lastimado durante la creación de este fanfic.

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí yo con una breve actualización, vengo a desearles una Feliz Navidad, un Feliz Año Nuevo, ojala hayan disfrutado mucho junto a la gente que quieren y que por ser un nuevo año me perdonen mi tardanza y que en realidad es más corto de lo que acostumbro a escribir, pero quería darles este regalo de continuación para ver si alegro aunque sea a un lector :3<p>

**uchihinata-20**: Hola, no te preocupes que no tengo abandonada la historia, lo que me tiene abandonada a mi es el tiempo :P pero siempre escribo cuando tengo un par de minutos y voy a paso de caracol con asma pero voy xD

**KDS: **Gracias, que bueno que te guste y que me leas :D

**Luna07: **Aquí yo de nuevo actualizando tardísimo xD, pero al menos tú que me sigues desde el comienzo me animas a traer más conti :3

**Unknown: **No importa que lleves poco tiempo de ser fan del SasuHina, me alegra que leas mi historia n.n

**Dark Amy-chan****: **Amy-Sama…has terminado tu fic Esclava Sexual y yo estaba casi con infarto leyendo xD te ha quedado excelente :3 por cierto con tu comentario del final de la serie me dejas más que claro que no vale la pena verlo, aunque no lo creas yo no le visto :P no me mata la curiosidad después de tantos comentarios negativos. Gracias por pasar y seguir leyéndome :3

**Andrea: **Ok un tanque de oxigeno xD…creo que te deje con un pre-infarto ahora xD, cuídate.

**sirone aphrody****: **Bueno he cumplido, solo han pasado cuatro meses desde mi actualización xD lamento la tardanza y me hace feliz que mi historia te entusiasme tanto, muchas gracias :3

**Liz: **Hola, aquí traje otra actualización, espero la hayas disfrutado :D

Muchas gracias por apoyar mi Fanfic y todos los reviews son bien recibidos al igual que las alertas de favorite story que me llegan a mi correo xD sé que no deja un review, pero está esperando mi continuación :3

**Miyuky-San**


End file.
